Nadzieja
by Lady Lauviah
Summary: Po wielu przeszkodach i przeciwnościach losu, Jill i Chris są w końcu razem. Czy to szczęście będzie jednak trwało wiecznie? Czy praca Chrisa nie oddali ich od siebie? A może Carlos będzie kimś więcej niż tylko przyjacielem? / Osadzone w RE6. Od momentu zaginięcia Chrisa do końca jego kampanii.
1. Chapter 1

**22 grudnia, 2012.  
** **V tydzień.**

Jill krzątała się po kuchni. W zamyśleniu przygotowywała śniadanie, czekając aż zagotuje się woda na kawę dla Chrisa, a dla niej na herbatę. Było jeszcze trochę czasu do alarmu budzika, więc postanowiła sprawić ukochanemu niespodziankę.

Nie chciała, by Chris wyjeżdżał. Nie lubiła zostawać sama. Potrzebowała przynajmniej świadomości, że drugi człowiek jest w pokoju obok. A teraz Chris miał wyjechać na kilka dni do jakiejś Edonii, Bóg jeden wie gdzie położonej.

Czajnik piknął cicho. Zalała herbatę i kawę, a śniadanie postawiła na stole. Spojrzała na zegarek. Chris nadal miał kilka minut snu, których nie chciała mu odbierać. Doskonale wiedziała, jak będzie się zachowywał podczas misji. Była pewna, że Chris będzie odmawiał sobie odpoczynku. Nawet, jeśli by miał paść z wycieńczenia.

Przeciągnęła się, stłumiła ziewnięcie i chciała przejść do salonu, gdy usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi. Opatuliła się szczelniej szlafrokiem i poszła otworzyć. W drzwiach stał podwładny Chrisa, Piers Nivans.

\- Dzień dobry, pani Redfield! – chłopak przywitał się radośnie. Jill zaprosiła go do środka i zamknęła drzwi.

\- Napijesz się herbaty, Piers? – zapytała, gdy weszli do kuchni. – Właśnie zrobiłam śniadanie, może chcesz coś zjeść?

Potrząsnął głową.

\- Już jadłem, dziękuję. Ale herbatę poproszę.

Usiadł na wolnym miejscu przy stole. Jill odgarnęła włosy za uszy, stłumiła kolejne ziewnięcie. Wiedziała doskonale, że rano po Chrisa przyjdzie Piers, ale nie spodziewała się go tak szybko.

Z szafki wyciągnęła dodatkowy kubek. Podała herbatę i cukier.

Usiadła naprzeciwko gościa. Zacisnęła palce na szlafroku w okolicy dekoltu. Nie chciała by Piers zobaczył jej bliznę sprzed lat. Ten ślad mógł oglądać tylko Chris. Tylko on nie patrzył na niego dziwnie. Bywały chwile, gdy czule muskał palcami pozostałości po urządzeniu.

\- Bałem się, że kogoś obudzę – mruknął Piers, drapiąc się po głowie. Jill uśmiechnęła się lekko do niego.

\- Nie przejmuj się. Chris wczoraj wieczorem nastawił sobie tak budzik, jakby nie przewidywał śniadania. Nie mogę go przecież puścić z pustym brzuchem, co by była ze mnie za żona?

Młodszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się rozbawiony. Potem lekko się zarumienił.

\- Tak w ogóle, chciałem pogratulować, pani Redfield.

Kobieta uniosła brwi.

\- To znaczy?

\- Kapitan nam się pochwalił kilka dni temu, że zostaniecie rodzicami... – Nivans był wyraźnie zakłopotany.

Jill roześmiała się głośno.

\- A to zdrajca, miał na razie nikomu nie mówić – przewróciła oczami. Instynktownie dotknęła swojego brzucha. – Jeszcze trochę czasu minie, nim tymi rodzicami zostaniemy, ale dziękuję.

\- Właśnie! Zapomniałbym! – Piers zerwał się z miejsca i pobiegł do drzwi. Jill nie ruszyła się z krzesła, grzejąc dłonie o kubek. Patrzyła przez chwilę tam gdzie zniknął Nivans. Najchętniej wróciłaby do sypialni, wtuliła się w Chrisa.

Jill uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli. Akurat wtedy do domu wrócił... wielki, pluszowy miś. Pomrugała zaskoczona. Pluszak był ogromny, prawie wielkości Piersa, którego obecność za misiem zdradzał tylko fragment odsłoniętych nóg. Postawił prezent pod ścianą.

\- Pomyśleliliśmy z chłopakami, że zrzucimy się na mały prezent dla malucha. To też taki trochę pierwszy prezent świąteczny dla niego – powiedział radośnie, wciąż zakłopotany. Jill stłumiła śmiech dłonią.

Pluszowa sierść misia miała kremowy kolor, który idealnie współgrał z fioletem kokardki na jego szyi. Jego bursztynowe oczy błyskały radośnie.

Jill podeszła do młodszego mężczyzny. Pocałowała go delikatnie w policzek. Zarumienił się. Nieco zaskoczył go jej gest.

\- Jest przepiękny – uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Dziękuję.

Odwzajemnił uśmiech, nadal zażenowany. Kobieta lekko popchnęła go w stronę stołu, nie chcąc by skrępowany stał w przejściu. Sama również usiadła. Zerknęła w stronę zegara na komodzie.

\- Jeść... – Jill nagle podskoczyła na krześle. Odwróciła się w stronę, z której dobiegł ją głośny komunikat jej potężnego męża. Chris nachylił się do niej, pocałował ją w policzek. Wymamrotał jakieś powitanie w stronę Piersa i zajął się jedzeniem.

\- Skarbie, pomożesz mi z tym medalikiem? Boję się, że go popsuję – mruknął w pewnym momencie i wolną ręką sięgnął do kieszeni. Po chwili trzymała w rękach medalik ze zwierciadełkiem, w którym można było coś ukryć. Uśmiechnęła się krzywo. Nie pochwalała tego, co Chris robił ze _skrytką_. Nie ważne, co mówiła, ten upierał się przy swoim.

Otworzyła medalik i wyciągnęła rękę w stronę męża. Nie umknął jej badawczy wzrok Piersa.

Poza nią, nikt nie wiedział o pewnym skrzywieniu Chrisa. Nie lubił nosić obrączki na misjach. Twierdził, że przeszkadza mu ona pod rękawiczkami. Gdy Jill zaproponowała mu, żeby po prostu zostawiał ją w domu, obruszył się straszliwie. Twierdził, że obrączkę należy mieć przy sobie. Wykombinowała więc ten medalik. W środku umieściła ich wspólne zdjęcie. Na każdą misję Chris zakładał go na szyję z obrączką w środku. Problem polegał na tym, że nie potrafił sam go otworzyć. Jak kilka razy próbował, prawie go zniszczył. Skończyło się na tym, że przed każdą misją to Jill zajmowała się chowaniem obrączki. Schowawszy ją, zatrzasnęła medalik i oddała go Chrisowi. Ten natychmiast założył go na szyję i schował pod golfem.

Piers uniósł brwi. Chciał już coś powiedzieć, ale uprzedziła go pani domu.

\- Słyszałam, że pochwaliłeś się kolegom, _kochanie_.

Piers stłumił śmiech, gdy zobaczył minę swojego kapitana. Nie spodziewał się, że ten się boi czegokolwiek, a teraz najwyraźniej bał się reakcji swojej pięknej żony.

Chris wyraźnie nie wiedział, co ma odpowiedzieć. Jill wstała z miejsca, obeszła jego krzesło i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. Pocałowała go w policzek.

\- Zobacz, jakiego misia dostało nasze maleństwo – mrugnęła przyjaźnie. – Moglibyśmy go od razu postawić w jego pokoju, ale ten się nie nadaje.

Nivans zauważył, jak ścisnęła ramię męża. Ten przełknął ślinę.

\- Przecież ci obiecałem, że zajmę się tym, jak tylko wrócę – mruknął, popijając kawę.

Jill westchnęła ze smutkiem. Spojrzała na zegarek na komodzie. Dochodziła dziewiąta. O dziewiątej Chris miał zniknąć na kilka dni. Była niepocieszona.

Pogładziła niedogolony policzek ukochanego.

Nie chciała dać po sobie poznać, ale naprawdę bała się tych kilku samotnych dni. Była nimi przerażona. Źle znosiła każdą nieobecność Chrisa. Szczególnie po tym jak zrezygnowała ze służby. Na powrót do B.S.A.A. nie pozwolił jej stan psychiczny. Psychiatra zabronił jej dalszej pracy. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Według niej było to niedorzeczne, ale ilekroć pomyślała o Afryce, robiło jej się słabo.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją Chris, który czule ucałował jej dłoń. Wstał z krzesła. Piers zrobił to samo.

\- Dziękuję za herbatę – powiedział pogodnie.

\- Nie ma za co. Odwiedzaj nas częściej – uśmiechnęła się lekko.

Młodszy mężczyzna pożegnał się z uśmiechem i wyszedł. Chris poszedł po swoje rzeczy.

Na pożegnanie Jill mocno do niego przylgnęła. Schowała twarz przy jego szyi. Nienawidziła, gdy był daleko od niej.

Pocałował ją w czoło, czule objął plecy.

\- Wracam za kilka dni. Nie zdążysz nawet zauważyć, że mnie nie ma – szepnął jej do ucha.

– Nie powiem, żebym była szczególnie zachwycona tym, że wyjeżdżasz na tę misję...

\- Jill, skarbie, rozmawialiśmy już o tym – czule cmoknął ją w nos. – Wszystko będzie w porządku.

\- Zmuszasz mnie do samotnego spędzenia świąt, Chris.

\- Nie będą samotne. Spędzisz je z Claire, Kevinem i twoim ojcem.

\- Ale sama będę musiała im powiedzieć o tym, że jestem w ciąży.

\- Nie musisz im o tym teraz mówić, możemy poczekać aż wrócę... – Chris nieco ponuro westchnął. Jill nie mogła się oprzeć, żeby go nie ucałować w usta.

\- Twoja siostra nie przyjmie do wiadomości, że nie piję z nimi wina – kobieta prychnęła wspominając grzane wino szwagierki i jej upór maniaka by każdy spróbował choć odrobinę. Co oznaczało wypicie potężnie wyglądającego kubka ciepłego, słodkiego napoju.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się krzywo pod nosem. Nie odpowiedział. Kazał jej tylko na siebie uważać i dobrze się odżywiać. Pochylił się i pocałował ją na pożegnanie, po czym wyszedł.

* * *

Przez kilka pierwszych godzin w ogóle nie odczuła nieobecności męża. Posprzątała po śniadaniu i ulokowała się wygodnie na kanapie w salonie. Opatuliła się błękitnym kocem w białe krowy, włączyła telewizor i większość przedpołudnia spędziła bezczynnie.

Samotność zaczęła jej doskwierać, gdy na zegarku powoli zbliżała się godzina wizyty u lekarza. Chris nalegał, żeby razem poszli na pierwszą wizytę u ginekologa. Niestety potem dostał misję, która kolidowała z wyznaczonym terminem. Wróciła do sypialni. Tam przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywała się w swoje odbicie. Przez odsłonięty szlafrok widać było bliznę. Odwiązała nakrycie i rzuciła je na łóżko.

Podeszła bliżej do lustra. Dotknęła blizny.

Nie była już blondynką, nie miała chorobliwie bladej skóry. Jedyną _pamiątką_ po Weskerze była blizna. Ilekroć na nią patrzyła, zastanawiała się, dlaczego nie odrzucała ona Chrisa. Sama ledwo mogła znieść jej widok. Wracały do niej najgorsze wspomnienia. Mordująca niewinnych. Doskonale wyszkolona, bezwzględna zabójczyni.

Wstrzymała oddech. Odwróciła wzrok. Wiedziała, czym się skończy nadmierne wpatrywanie się w szkaradny znak przeszłości. Tym razem, niestety, nie było w okolicy Chrisa, który pomógłby się jej otrząsnąć.

Najgorsze były pierwsze tygodnie. Na początku funkcjonowała koszmar zaczął się jednak może miesiąc po powrocie z Afryki. Wtedy nocne mary stały się wyraźniejsze. Lekarz, do którego zaprowadził ją ukochany, stwierdził, że to zespół stresu pourazowego. Po załamaniu przez dłuższy czas walczyła z depresją. Nie wyobrażała sobie nawet tego, co się mogło z nią stać w tym czasie, gdyby nie pomoc i wsparcie Chrisa.

Zdarzały się jednak momenty, w których musiał wyważać drzwi do łazienki, bo nie dawała znaków życia. Nigdy nie próbowała się zabić. Na samym początku kryzysu zdarzało się, że koszmar łapał ją w swoje ohydne szpony niespodziewanie. Wystarczyła chwila wpatrywania się w brzydką bliznę, by odżyły wspomnienia niewoli u Weskera. Troska Chrisa pomogła w przezwyciężyć stare koszmary.

Jill westchnęła naprawdę ciężko. Podejrzewała, że w normalnych okolicznościach już zwinęłaby się w kłębek na łóżku i odmówiła kontaktu ze światem. Ale nie była już sama.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko do swojego odbicia. Nie mogła się tak łatwo łapać na stare sztuczki tej cholernej przeszłości. Miała już dwie osoby, dla których naprawdę chciała żyć.

Jill pogodnie wyszła od lekarza, z ulgą wypuszczając powietrze. Odkąd z Chrisem zdecydowali się na dziecko, nieustannie towarzyszyły jej najróżniejsze obawy. Nie była przekonana, czy jest w odpowiednim wieku, żeby rodzić po raz pierwszy. Wydawało jej się zawsze, że pierwszy maluch powinien pojawić się na świecie jeszcze przed trzydziestką, a ona już minęła trzydzieści osiem lat. Oczywiście, biorąc pod uwagę hibernację u Weskera, fizycznie była niemal trzy lata młodsza, ale nadal minęła czas, który sama sobie wyznaczyła jako _ostatni dzwonek_.

Bała się też, że jej zarażenie wirusem lata wstecz może źle wpłynąć na rozwój dziecka. Gdy po początkowych nieudanych próbach nadal nie zachodziła w ciążę, była praktycznie pewna, że gdzieś tam w Raccoon straciła płodność – kto wiedział, jak działał ten zdradziecki wirus. Na całe szczęście, Chris był niezrażony i to on wpadł na pomysł, że może powinni iść do lekarza dokładnie się przebadać. Stwierdził, że nie wszystkim parom poczęcie udaje się od razu. Podkreślił też, że nie są smarkaczami, tylko mają trochę lat na karku.

Po badaniach okazało się, że wszystko z nimi w porządku – a w każdym razie z Chrisem było wszystko idealnie. Chociaż nie chciała tego mówić głośno, spodziewała się, że wina była po jej stronie. Lekarz po badaniach przeprowadził wywiad środowiskowy i okazało się, że jej nie do końca regularne miesiączki nie są spowodowane stresem, a zaburzeniami owulacyjnymi. Przepisał odpowiednie leki, zasugerował zmianę diety, zalecił trochę ćwiczeń rozluźniających okolice miednicy i kazał uzbroić się w cierpliwość.

Od tego czasu regularnie chodziła na badania, zażywała leki i zapisała się na jogę. Chris śmiał się, że z jej gibkością joga jest stratą czasu, bo te same efekty mogła uzyskać wygłupiając się w domu. Początkowo nie spodziewała się, że taka forma relaksu jej się spodoba. Po jakimś czasie musiała przyznać, że to świetny sposób na złagodzenie stresu. Od czasu do czasu na ćwiczenia tego rodzaju udawało jej się nawet namówić męża.

Po kilkunastu miesiącach – stało się. Testy ciążowe zrobione w domu okazały się pozytywne. Nie chcieli też zapeszać i zamierzali poczekać na odpowiedni moment, żeby pochwalić się rodzinie swoim szczęściem. Wybrali święta, kiedy wszyscy będą razem, jako czas odpowiedni na podzielenie się wielką nowiną.

Wsiadła do samochodu, zapięła pasy i sprawdziła telefon. Zaskoczona zobaczyła, że dostała wiadomość od Carlosa. Uśmiechnęła się. Chciał się z nią zobaczyć, żeby pokazać jej swoje nowe mieszkanie. Po wydarzeniach w Raccoon nie zerwali ostatecznie kontaktu. Od czasu do czasu się nawet widywali, szczególnie wtedy, gdy Carlos był w okolicy. Kilka miesięcy wcześniej zapowiedział, że w związku z pracą na stałe przeprowadza się do ich miasta i dzięki temu będą mogli widywać się częściej.

Zadowolona poprosiła go, żeby na nią zaczekał, bo niedługo będzie pod wskazanym adresem.

* * *

Carlos uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy tylko otworzył jej drzwi. Mocno ją uścisnął na powitanie.

Jego nowe mieszkanie okazało się być wyjątkowo przytulne i miało przynajmniej dwa pokoje więcej, niż stare mieszkanie Chrisa. Nie spodziewała się, że Carlos szarpnie się na coś podobnego. Ba, nie spodziewała się też tego, że zastanie porządek i teoretycznie wszystko w przeznaczonym do tego miejscu. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy nie powinna nauczyć porządku swojego nieco męża.

Usiedli w kuchni.

\- _Chica_ , napijesz się czegoś? – zaproponował. – Piwo, wino, wódkę, drinka z limonką, krwawą Mary, brandy, whiskey, tequilę, a może nalewkę Babci Juanity? – Jill wybuchnęła śmiechem.

\- Uwierz mi, z miłą chęcią, ale nie mogę – mrugnęła do niego radośnie.

Wstał z miejsca i z wahaniem podrapał się po karku.

\- Jestem pewien, że twój mąż po ciebie przyjedzie, jeśli nie chcesz wracać sama.

\- To nie to, Carlos.

Niepewnie przygryzła dolną wargę.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko do przyjaciela, do swojego dawnego wybawcy.

\- Nie mogę pić, nawet odrobinki. Ja i Chris spodziewamy się dziecka – wyznała. Chciała zabrzmieć naturalnie, ale nie mogła ukryć podekscytowania.

\- Gratulacje! – praktycznie podskoczył w miejscu. – Skoro ty nie możesz, to ja za to wypiję.

Rozbawiona obserwowała go, jak krzątał się po kuchni. Dostrzegła go z dwoma kieliszkami, butelką tequili i kartonem soku pomarańczowego.

Chociaż przyjaźniła się z Claire i Rebeccą, to Carlosa uważała za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Nadawali na podobnych falach, chociaż początek ich znajomości nie należał do najlepszych. Mimo że miała wrażenie, że nadal nie wie o nim wszystkiego, nie stanęło to na przeszkodzie by stali się zaufanymi przyjaciółmi.

Tak jak siedziała z nim przy stole, dzieląc się najróżniejszymi opowieściami, naprawdę nie rozumiała zazdrości Chrisa. Nigdy nie dała mu powodu, by był zazdrosny. Carlosowi natomiast nigdy nie dała powodu, by zaczął roić sobie w głowie jakieś fantazje na ich temat. Podejrzewała nawet, że wiedział o jej uczuciu do Chrisa wcześniej niż ona. Pewnie z boku mogli wyglądać na coś więcej niż tylko przyjaciół. Jednak tak czasem bywa, gdy nawiązuje się przyjaźń z przeciwną płcią.

Nawet nie zauważyła, jak myślami popłynęła w stronę Chrisa. Chociaż ich rozłąka trwała niecały dzień, już strasznie za nim tęskniła. Chętnie pojechałaby razem z nim, ale wiedziała, że nigdy by się na to nie zgodził. Jak była wystarczająco uparta, to umiała postawić na swoim. Nie była jednak głupia. Teraz musiała na siebie uważać. Zresztą, była pewna, że to naprawdę tylko kwestia dwóch-trzech dni, a Chris wróci do domu.

Upiła nieco soku.

\- Myśleliście już nad imieniem, _chica_?

\- Szczerze mówiąc... cały czas się zastanawiamy. Zresztą, nadal nie wiemy, czy to będzie chłopiec czy dziewczynka – uśmiechnęła się lekko.

Carlos rozparł się na krześle, odgarnął włosy do tyłu. Jill przez chwilę uważnie mu się przyglądała. Nadal był przystojny, włosy do ramion nadawały mu łobuzerskiego uroku. Pod krótką koszulką wyraźnie odznaczały się jego mięśnie. Było widać nawet kilka blizn. Uśmiechnęła się. Był umięśniony, owszem – ale nie wyglądał tak barczyście i potężnie jak Chris.

\- Przecież możecie wymyślić dwa imiona.

Pokiwała głową.

\- Wymyśliliśmy. Ja wymyśliłam Nathaniel i Sophia, a on Daryl i Emily. I nie możemy się dogadać – westchnęła ciężko. Tak, odnośnie rodzicielstwa, ich jedynym problemem było to, że nie mogli się porozumieć odnośnie imienia. Oboje w tym aspekcie byli uparci i za nic nie chcieli ustąpić.

Podczas pierwszej dyskusji na ten temat prawie obrazili się na siebie. Piętnaście minut później śmiali się, że to naprawdę głupi powód by się wzajemnie na siebie złościć.

\- Myślę, że mam dla was doskonałe rozwiązanie. Kiedy maluch się urodzi, przyjrzyjcie mu się i wtedy będziecie wiedzieli, czy bardziej z niego Daryl czy Nate – Jill uniosła brwi w niedowierzaniu. Carlos był śmiertelnie poważny.

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz.

\- Ani trochę. Moi rodzice tak zrobili. Opowiadali mi, że miałem być Alejandro albo Antonio. Kiedy wzięli mnie w ramiona, ojciec uznał, że wyglądam na Carlosa. I tak zostało.

Jill zaśmiała się głośno.

\- Ciekawa jestem, co na to Chris. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby dał się przekonać tak łatwo.

\- Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie używasz zagrywek w stylu: „Kobieta w ciąży dostaje wszystko to, czego chce."

Uniosła brwi jeszcze wyżej.

\- Są takie zagrywki?

Teraz to Carlos się roześmiał.

\- Już mu współczuję. Kobiety w ciąży są straszne. Będę go musiał od czasu do czasu przed tobą ratować.

\- Carlos, możesz próbować, ale wątpię, że będziesz w stanie uwieść Chrisa – mruknęła, starając się zabrzmieć poważnie.

\- _Chica_! – burknął urażony.

Posłała mu przepraszający uśmiech.

\- Hormony to straszna rzecz, _chica_. Moja siostra w ten sposób dostawała od męża wszystko, co tylko chciała. Wystarczyło, że zaczynała płakać, a winę zrzucała na ciążę – westchnął tak ciężko, jakby to było straszne wspomnienie. Jill pokręciła głową w niedowierzaniu.

\- Może wypróbuję ten numer, kiedy naprawdę będzie trzeba. Na razie nie czuję specjalnej różnicy w moich humorach.

Carlos wstał z miejsca, podszedł do niej i uważnie spojrzał na jej brzuch. Chwilę tak patrzył. W końcu mruknął:

\- Przecież ty nawet brzucha nie masz. Może ta ciąża tylko ci się wydaje?

\- Carlos! – szturchnęła go pod żebrami. Roześmiał się donośnie.

* * *

Zasiedziała się u Carlosa. Było już po ósmej, gdy wróciła do domu. Zdjęła płaszcz i zostawiła wszystko w przedpokoju. Niechętnie ogarnęła wzrokiem bałagan, jaki zapanował. Zagryzła wargę. Nawet nie zauważyła, że rano Piers naniósł błota ze śniegiem i teraz to wszystko zaschło. Będzie musiała posprzątać.

Przeszła do kuchni i zajrzała do lodówki. Wzięła sok. Sięgnęła po notes Chrisa leżący obok telefonu. Wyrwała pojedynczą kartkę i zapisała na niej zadania na następny dzień. Zaprosiła też do siebie Carlosa.

Oczywiście mogła zaprosić do siebie ojca. Przyszedłby z chęcią. Wolała jednak poczekać do świąt, żeby się z nim zobaczyć. Chciała też dochować swojej małej tajemnicy aż do odpowiedniej chwili, choć nie mogła się doczekać reakcji na wieść o tym, że zostanie dziadkiem. Żałowała, że Chrisa przy tym nie będzie, bo spodziewała się iście komediowej sceny między nimi. Chris opowiedział jej historię ich relacji po jej domniemanej śmierci. Tych kilka lat nie pozwoliło im do końca ocieplić wzajemnych stosunków.

Cieszyła się jednak, że jest między nimi pokojowa atmosfera. Zaryzykowałaby nawet stwierdzenie, że pod pozorami małej _wojenki_ tak naprawdę się lubią.

Odstawiła sok do lodówki, przeszła do sypialni. Skrzywiła się widząc prawie pełną paczkę papierosów Chrisa. Niektórych rzeczy nie mogła go oduczyć. Obiecał jednak, że nie będzie palił przy niej czy dziecku. Jak zdarzyło się, że wpadła na niego palącego na balkonie czy przed domem, zaraz ją wyganiał. Parę razy nawet na nią nakrzyczał.

Usiadła na łóżku, ponuro zerkając na zegarek. Nie zdążyła się nawet poważnie zastanowić nad tym, co zamierza robić przed pójściem spać, gdy zadzwonił jej telefon.

W słuchawce odezwał się Chris:

\- Cześć, skarbie. Nie obudziłem?

\- Skądże, właśnie o tobie myślałam – odpowiedziała radośnie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że tylko w pozytywny sposób.

\- Tylko – zapewniła. – Bezpiecznie dotarliście na miejsce? Żadnych wypadków?

\- Żadnych, jesteśmy profesjonalistami, kochanie. Wolałbym jednak dowiedzieć się, jak poszła wizyta u lekarza.

\- Dobrze. Doktor Woods powiedział mi, że płód ma już około pięciu tygodni. To o dwa więcej niż myśleliśmy – szepnęła rozemocjonowana. – Kazał mi przyjść na badania za trzy tygodnie.

\- Czemu tak szybko? Nie mówiłaś przypadkiem, że w pierwszym trymestrze wystarczy wizyta raz na miesiąc?

\- Tak, tak czytałam. Woods powiedział jednak, że woli mieć na mnie oko, bo nie jestem już dwudziestolatką.

\- To zabrzmiało tak, jakby ci mówił, że jesteś stara, Jill – usłyszała zduszone parsknięcie Chrisa. Sama zaśmiała się cicho.

\- Chris, myślisz, że powinnam zapisać nas do szkoły rodzenia? Doktor Woods powiedział, że przydałoby się. Oddychanie w czasie porodu to ważna sprawa.

\- Jill, chcesz rozmawiać o tym teraz? Za kilka dni będę w domu i wtedy spokojnie to ustalimy. Zresztą, mówiłaś, że nie chcesz rodzić naturalnie – westchnął ciężko.

\- Bałam się, że mogę sobie nie dać rady. Ale Woods twierdzi, że nawet po czterdziestce kobiety mogą rodzić naturalnie. Chcę spróbować.

\- No dobrze Jill, jak chcesz, to nas zapisz. Pooddychamy sobie trochę.

Mimowolnie zachichotała.

\- Robiłaś dziś coś ciekawego? – zagadnął, jak tylko skończyła się śmiać.

\- Pamiętasz, jak mówiłam ci, że Carlos sprowadza się tutaj? Zaprosił mnie dzisiaj do siebie, żeby pokazać mi swoje mieszkanie. Mógłbyś nauczyć się od niego porządku.

Chris parsknął pod nosem.

\- Ale on wie, że masz męża, prawda? I jego dziecko w drodze?

\- To słodkie, że jesteś zazdrosny, ale nie przesadzasz?

\- Jill, przecież to ty jesteś ta urocza. A ja wiem, co Carlosowi strzeli do łba?

Kobieta zaśmiała się głośno. Tajemnicą przecież nie było, że Chris nieszczególnie przepada za Carlosem.

\- Dobra, skarbie, muszę kończyć. Zadzwonię do ciebie jutro – Chris mruknął czule. Uśmiechnęła się. – Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też.

* * *

Pomijając wizytę Carlosa do południa, ten dzień nie był jakiś nadzwyczajny. Jill posprzątała bałagan w przedpokoju, zrobiła coś do jedzenia, wyprała ubrania i wstawiła pluszaka od drużyny do sypialni. Z wytęsknieniem czekała na telefon od męża. Nie była pewna, o której w końcu usłyszy jego głos.

Kiedy w końcu zadzwonił, leżała leniwie na kanapie, wtulona w poduszkę, sennie wpatrzona w telewizor.

\- Tutaj pani Redfield, niestety męża nie ma w domu – zaczęła, powstrzymując śmiech. – W czym mogę panu pomóc? Delikatnie przypomnę, mąż jest nieobecny...

\- Jill! – Chris po drugiej stronie roześmiał się donośnie. – Jesteś niemożliwa. Mam się z misji urwać, bo tobie flirty z nieznajomymi w głowie?

\- Znajomi też mogą być – Jill machnęła ręką, śmiejąc się.

\- Muszę przyznać, że humor ci dopisuje, kochanie.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Przecież, tak jak już panu wcześniej mówiłam – kobieta zniżyła głos do konspiracyjnego szeptu – męża nie ma w domu.

\- I co pani zamierza z tym zrobić, pani Redfield? – chociaż się tego nie spodziewała, Chris również zaszeptał, przyłączając się do jej małej zabawy.

\- W tej chwili pod drzwiami stoi kolejka adoratorów chcących umilić mi samotność.

\- A co pani zrobi, jak szanowny małżonek się dowie?

\- Przecież się nie dowie, prawda?

Gdy Jill zaczęła się śmiać, Chris też nie wytrzymał i przez chwilę oboje śmiali się do utraty tchu.

\- Skarbie, co robisz?

\- Twoje dziecko zmusza mnie do picia soku pomidorowego i zagryzania go ciastkami jagodowymi – wyjaśniła z pełnymi ustami. Usłyszała westchnienie Chrisa i mogłaby przysiąc, że pokręcił głową. – A oprócz tego zjadłam dzisiaj kawałek sernika w polewie truskawkowej z posypką z kiszonych ogórków.

\- Chyba mnie zemdliło. Pominę ogórki, ale ty nawet sernika nie lubisz.

\- Ciąża to nieodgadniony stan, mój drogi mężu.

\- Nie jestem pewien czy tak to działa...

\- Doktor Woods coś tam wspomniał, że zachcianki pokarmowe mogą się powoli pojawiać – wzruszyła ramionami. – W sumie już mi niedobrze od tych ciastek...

\- Kochanie, a o której jutro idziesz do Claire?

\- Koło dwunastej jadę po mojego ojca i od niego jedziemy do twojej siostry. Mam nadzieję, że zrobiła swoje grzybowe paszteciki...

Chris ponownie wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Ja to jestem ciekaw czy zrobiłaś swoją sałatkę grzybowo-sojową...

\- Fuj, oczywiście, że nie. Niedobrze mi na dźwięk słowa _soja_.

\- Nadal mi się wydaje, że to chyba tak nie działa...

\- Sałatkę zrobię specjalnie dla ciebie, jak wrócisz – wzruszyła ramionami, uśmiechając się czule. Leniwie skubała skrawek koca. – Może zrobię też kurczaka faszerowanego.

\- Jesteś najlepszą żoną na świecie. Będę kończył, musimy załatwić parę rzeczy przed misją.

\- Wiem jak to działa. Kiedy do mnie zadzwonisz?

\- Po misji, teraz już nie będzie zbyt dużo czasu na takie rzeczy. To będzie za dzień, może za dwa, więc nie przejmuj się na zapas. Wszystko będzie dobrze, ani się obejrzysz a już będę w domu – uśmiechnęła się słysząc jego pogodny głos. Był tak pewny swego. Jak to on. Znowu poczuła przytłaczającą falę tęsknoty, ale starała się jej nie poddać. – Skarbie, wycałuj ode mnie Claire i dzieciaki. Złóż wszystkim życzenia świąteczne.

\- O to się nie martw, kochanie.

\- I pamiętaj, dbaj o siebie. Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też.

* * *

Gdy tylko wraz z ojcem przekroczyli próg domu Claire i Kevina, Jill poczuła szczęście. Nie zdążyła się nawet porządnie rozebrać, gdy z piskami radości wpadły w nią dwa maluchy. Wesoło krzyczały „ciocia Jill!".

Jill zmiękło serce. Wzięła oba maluchy w objęcia, wycałowała i z nutą nostalgii uważnie im się przyjrzała. Brian był już wielkim chłopcem. Miał skończone pięć lat i był miniaturką swojej matki. Gdy spojrzała na jego trzyletnią siostrę Jenny, nie mogła się nadziwić jak bardzo przypominała Kevina. Miała jego oczy i szelmowski uśmiech. Tego dnia miała na sobie różową sukienkę w błękitne kwiaty. Jill uśmiechnęła się lekko. Patrząc na nich zastanawiała się, do kogo bardziej podobne będzie jej dziecko. Do Chrisa czy może do niej?

Powitania z Claire i Kevinem nie były równie głośne i piszczące. Kevin pocałował ją w policzek, mówiąc, że cieszy się z jej przyjścia. Claire wyściskała ją radośnie, zaczęła jak najęta o czymś opowiadać, ale Jill niezbyt słuchała. Była skupiona na czerpaniu radości z tego spotkania. Naprawdę czuła się szczęśliwa.

Uczucie panowało cały dzień. Przy obiedzie wszyscy zachowywali się tak, jakby nie widzieli się co najmniej kilka miesięcy. Każdy miał coraz to nowsze historie. Do tej pory Claire i Kevin opowiadali o pierwszych słowach, krokach swoich dzieci. Jill nie mogła się doczekać następnych świąt, gdy dziecko jej i Chrisa będzie już na świecie. Wtedy oni też będą zamęczać wszystkich opowieściami o pierwszej kupce, śmiechu czy o pierwszym słowie. Raczej nie podejrzewała się czy Chrisa o taką przesadę w radości z rodzicielstwa, ale nie mogła być niczego pewna. Ich dziecko było wytęsknione.

Jill zastanawiała się, jak ma ogłosić wszystkim swoją ciążę. Wzięła w końcu głęboki oddech i łyżeczką mocno zapukała w swoją szklankę z sokiem. Oczy wszystkich skierowały się w jej stronę. Nawet dzieci, które od jakiegoś czasu bawiły się na podłodze niedaleko nich, zwróciły głowy w jej kierunku.

\- Stało się coś, Jill? – zagadnął Kevin, dotykając jej ramienia. Spojrzała na swojego szwagra i uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

\- W zasadzie to tak – upiła trochę soku i odchrząknęła. Nie miała zielonego pojęcia dlaczego ją to w ogóle stresuje. To była przecież radosna nowina. – Muszę wam coś powiedzieć...

\- Rozwodzicie się z Chrisem? – rzucił Kevin. Oczywiście nikt nie potraktował go poważnie, wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Nawet Jill zaśmiała się lekko.

\- Nie. Nie będę niepotrzebnie przedłużać i powiem wprost – wzięła głęboki oddech. – Jestem w ciąży.

Spojrzała uważnie po twarzach zgromadzonych. Żałowała z całego serca, że Chris jest nieobecny, bo na pewno spodobała by mu się reakcja rodziny. Claire i Kevin patrzyli na nią zaskoczeni. Jej ojciec pomrugał kilka razy. Dopiero po paru sekundach zaczęła się ogólna wrzawa. To Claire była pierwszą, by wstać z miejsca. Obeszła stół i nawet nie czekała aż Jill również się podniesie, tylko mocno ją objęła.

\- Tak się cieszę! W końcu wam się udało!

\- Dziecko drogie, chcesz powiedzieć, że zostanę dziadkiem? – Dick patrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem. To on był następny, by mocno ją uściskać i wycałować. Jill mogła przysiąc, że przez moment dostrzegła w jego oczach łzy wzruszenia. Od dawna wiedziała, że marzył o wnuku. Od dawna wiedziała też, że w czasie gdy była _martwa_ , jawnie obwiniał Chrisa również o to, że nigdy tych wnuków mieć nie będzie.

\- Tak, tak, w końcu się udało – przytaknęła, gdy ojciec puścił ją z ramion i gdy pozwoliła się objąć Kevinowi, który również jej pogratulował.

\- To wymaga toastu – zapowiedział Kevin, kiedy Jill już wróciła na swoje miejsce. Zaraz też zniknął w kuchni zostawiając ją tym samym pod gradem pytań. O wszystko.

* * *

Do domu wróciła dopiero na następny dzień. To było już swoistym nawykiem panującym w ich małej rodzinie, że po jakichś większych imprezach wzajemnie u siebie nocują. Tej nocy, gdy zasypiała myślała o Chrisie. Nie była smutna, tęsknotę odepchnęła na dalszy plan. Nie mogła się doczekać jego powrotu.

Poważnie martwić zaczęła się dopiero kolejnego dnia. Ponuro patrzyła w kalendarz, uświadamiając sobie, że to już dwudziesty szósty grudnia. Miał się odezwać. Nie rozumiała dlaczego nadal tego nie zrobił. Zwinięta w kłębek na kanapie przekonywała się, że obiecał zadzwonić jak tylko skończy się misja. Przecież akcja mogła się przedłużyć. Nie mogła jednak nic poradzić na to, że miała bardzo złe przeczucia. Chris przecież obiecał się odezwać, a on zawsze dotrzymywał danego słowa.

Było późne popołudnie, gdy usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi. Zostawiła czytaną książkę i powoli ruszyła do przedpokoju. W progu spodziewała się ujrzeć praktycznie każdego. Nie sądziła jednak, że będzie to któryś z ludzi Chrisa. Przed nią stał Piers Nivans we własnej osobie. Prawa ręka kapitana.

Instynktownie cofnęła się, by go wpuścić do domu. Był to również pretekst, by zajrzeć za niego i sprawdzić, gdzie jest jej ukochany mąż. Zmarszczyła brwi, gdy upewniła się, że chłopak przyszedł do niej kompletnie sam. Spojrzała na niego. Był lekko poobijany, ponury i poważny. Śmiertelnie poważny.

Przełknęła ślinę.

\- Gdzie Chris? – nie wyglądał na zbyt zaskoczonego jej pytaniem. Westchnął ciężko. Zrobiło jej się zimno.

\- Spokojnie, pani Redfield. Kapitan musiał jeszcze zostać w Edonii... – nie umknęło jej to, że starał się zabrzmieć swobodnie. Szkoda, że w ogóle mu to nie wychodziło.

\- Dlaczego? – spytała bardzo cicho. Miała wrażenie, że nie wydała z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Instynktownie wyciągnęła rękę w stronę ściany, opierając się. Inaczej osunęłaby się na ziemię.

\- Miał wypadek.

* * *

 **Tekst znaleźć można również na moim dA. Link na profilu.  
Resident Evil © Capcom**


	2. Chapter 2

**VI tydzień.**

Jill była wściekła, że musiała leżeć w łóżku. Ponuro patrzyła na drzwi, za którymi zniknął Piers, gdy udało mu się ją uspokoić.

Jak w końcu wrócił do pokoju, praktycznie wyskoczyła z łóżka. Widziała pewne rozzłoszczenie malujące się na jego twarzy, gdy tak nadwyrężała swoje zdrowie. W tym momencie nieszczególnie ją to obchodziło.

\- Zadzwoniłem do pani ojca i do siostry kapitana – poinformował na wstępie, tym krótkim zdaniem zatrzymując ją w łóżku. Ścisnęła kołdrę, zazgrzytała zębami. – Zaraz tu będą.

\- Nie mam czasu leżeć i czekać, aż tu przyjdą! Muszę zobaczyć się z Chrisem – powiedziała twardo. Spojrzała podwładnemu męża wyzywająco w oczy.

\- Nie mogę na to pozwolić. Pani tu zostanie i poczeka na rodzinę, a ja wrócę do bazy. Musimy ustalić, co dalej – odpowiedział, nieco niepewnie. Nie spodziewał się, że kobieta będzie taka uparta.

\- Jedyne, co musicie ustalić, to który lot do Edonii jest najbliżej, żebym mogła zobaczyć mojego męża!

\- Pani Redfield, niech się pani uspokoi... – wyciągnął w jej stronę ręce, uspokajającym gestem dając jej do zrozumienia, że nie powinna wstawać. Zaczynał się poważnie o nią martwić. Powoli robiła się już czerwona ze złości.

\- Nie będę spokojna, kiedy mój mąż nieprzytomny leży w jakiejś dziurze! – warknęła, zrzucając z siebie cienką kołdrę. Nim zdążyła zareagować, Piers był przy niej i mocno ściskał jej ramiona, wyraźnie nie chcąc dać jej wstać z łóżka.

\- Niech się pani uspokoi – powiedział z naciskiem. – Chce pani pogorszyć swój stan?

\- Chcę zobaczyć Chrisa.

\- Nie mogę pani zabrać ze sobą. Edonia jest niebezpieczna.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to! Masz mnie zabrać do Chrisa, zrozumiałeś? – wyrwała się z jego uścisku, ale nie wstała z łóżka.

\- Z całym szacunkiem, ale kapitan obedrze mnie żywcem ze skóry, jeśli narażę panią na jakiekolwiek niebezpieczeństwo.

Dolna warga Jill zadrżała. Niemal machinalnie chwyciła chłopaka za koszulkę i przyciągnęła go do siebie, praktycznie sycząc:

\- Jeśli zaraz nie wyciągniesz mnie z tego szpitala i nie zawieziesz do Chrisa, to ja cię obedrę ze skóry.

Nivans nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Delikatnie odczepił jej palce od siebie i wyprostował się.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, wizja wściekłego kapitana przeraża mnie bardziej. Widziała pani kiedyś jak kapitan się wkurzył? – gdy zobaczył, że otwierała już usta, żeby coś odpowiedzieć, dopowiedział. – Nie ma takiej opcji, żebym zabrał panią ze sobą do Edonii. Tam jest niebezpiecznie, a pani jest w ciąży.

Jill zamknęła usta, zaskoczona. Na śmierć zapomniała, że jest w ciąży. Stres jej nie służył.

\- Przestań! Ciąża to nie jest choroba, poradzę sobie – burknęła wojowniczo i odepchnęła go od siebie. Wstała z posłania i zamierzała wyrwać ze swojej ręki kroplówkę, ale Nivans był nieustępliwy. Wręcz wepchnął ją z powrotem do łóżka.

\- Powtarzam po raz ostatni, pani Redfield. Nigdzie pani nie jedzie. Obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko, żeby kapitan wrócił do pani cały i zdrowy.

\- A ja ci powtarzam po raz ostatni, że zabierzesz mnie do mojego męża. To rozkaz! – warknęła nienawistnie.

Nivans westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na żonę kapitana. Widać było po niej, że mimo swojego agresywnego zachowania już powoli się uspokajała. Czerwień z policzków zaczęła schodzić. Poczuł ulgę.

\- Pani wybaczy, ale nie przyjmuję rozkazów od cywilów. Nawet mimo bycia żoną kapitana, usunęła się pani ze służby...

Jill zaczęła głęboko oddychać. Boże drogi, on był uparty jak osioł. Musiała mu przyznać, że w pewien sposób zaimponowało jej to, jaki jest zdecydowany. Jednak to drażniło ją jeszcze bardziej. Co z tego, że była w ciąży? Przecież umiała o siebie zadbać. Nie leciałaby też przecież sama. Dlaczego chłopak zamierzał obchodzić się z nią jak z jajkiem? Nic nie groziło ani jej, ani dziecku.

\- Przestań mnie traktować jak osobę niepełnosprawną! Umiem o siebie zadbać! Chris mnie teraz potrzebuję, muszę do niego jechać! – wykrzyczała, z trudem powtrzymując łzy. Jej jedyną szansą na dostanie się do Chrisa było wyruszenie z drużyną Piersa. Była pewna, że przez panujący tam konflikt, nie złapie żadnego transportu na własną rękę.

Nie zwróciła uwagi na szczęk otwieranych drzwi. Otrząsnęła się dopiero wtedy, gdy Piers nagle ją puścił. Spojrzała nieco niechętnie na twarze przybyłych. Zdziwiła się, gdy za lekarzem zobaczyła Claire i swojego ojca. Nie sądziła, że pojawią się tak szybko. Przełknęła ślinę i z trudem powtrzymała kolejne łzy, gdy Claire bez zastanowienia wzięła ją w ramiona i mocno przytuliła. Ojciec stał kilka kroków obok, niepewnie popatrując to na nią, to na lekarza.

\- Co to ma być, pani Redfield? – bez jakichkolwiek wstępów spytał lekarz. – Ma pani odpoczywać. I w żadnym wypadku się więcej nie denerwować, dla dobra dziecka!

Kiwnęła głową i spode łba patrzyła na lekarza. Dick i Claire wciąż milczeli, czekając aż doktor skończy mówić. Piers sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał się wtopić w ścianę, byleby tylko zniknąć.

\- Zatrzymam panią na obserwacji – kontynuował mężczyzna. – Jeśli ten wybryk się powtórzy, zaaplikuję pani jakieś bezpieczne dla dziecka środku uspokajające. Rozumiemy się?

Ponownie skinęła i ponuro odprowadziła doktora wzrokiem. Jej ojciec wyszedł za nim. Jak tylko zniknęli za drzwiami, Claire pierwsza zabrała głos, nie kryjąc swojego zdenerwowania:

\- Jill, co się stało? – przytuliła ją do siebie jeszcze mocniej i delikatnie pogłaskała po włosach. – Piers zadzwonił i powiedział, że trafiłaś do szpitala...

Jill przełknęła ślinę, ukradkiem otarła zaszklone oczy. Popatrzyła na Nivansa ponuro. Wyraźnie spiął się pod jej wzrokiem. Nie dziwiła mu się, że niezbyt miał ochotę informować siostrę swojego kapitana o jego wypadku.

Chciała się już odezwać, ale Claire nagle zesztywniała, jakby coś do niej dotarło. Nie wypuszczając szwagierki z objęć, spojrzała na podwładnego swojego brata i ostrożnie zapytała:

\- Gdzie Chris? Nie byłeś z nim w Edonii?

Piers przełknął ślinę.

\- Przyjechałem osobiście poinformować panią Redfield o tym, że kapitan... miał wypadek.

Jill poczuła, jak Claire mocno ściska materiał jej szpitalnej koszuli. Spodziewała się kolejnego ataku w stronę Piersa. Najwidoczniej chłopak nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jaka jest rodzina jego kapitana. Ciekawa była, czy po wybuchu Claire nadal będzie twierdził, że wściekły Chris to najstraszniejszy widok na świecie.

\- Miło z twojej strony – prychnęła. – A o mnie zapomniałeś? Zresztą, nieważne. Poinformowałeś Jill w taki sposób, że musiałeś dzwonić po pogotowie. Nie nauczyli cię wyczucia? – zaatakowała.

Jill wypuściła szwagierkę z objęć i skuliła się. Podciągnęła kolana pod brodę i ponownie ukradkiem otarła wilgotne oczy. Claire oddychała spokojnie, ale Jill znała ją już na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że naprawdę jest bardzo zła. Kątem oka widziała, że Piers zamierzał wyraźnie powiedzieć coś na swoją obronę, ale młodsza kobieta była szybsza. Gwałtownie obróciła się w jego stronę i podeszła do niego, agresywnie szturchając go palcem w pierś.

\- Powinieneś był najpierw poinformować mnie, żebym mogła ją jakoś do tego przygotować!

\- Pani wybaczy, ale kapitan zawsze wyraźnie życzył sobie, żeby o wszystkim informować jego żonę. Zresztą, no wie pani, to w końcu żona – Piers mimo kolejnego ataku na siebie, twardo stał i równie twardo patrzył siostrze Chrisa w oczy.

\- A siostra, to co?! – Claire robiła się tak samo czerwona, jak jej włosy. – Nie pomyślałeś, że taka informacja może źle wpłynąć na, jak to pięknie ująłeś, _żonę kapitana_?!

Rudowłosa najpewniej nie zamierzała przestać atakować Piersa, ale uciszył ją lekki trzask drzwi. Dick wyraźnie zaznaczył swoją obecność. Surowo na nich spojrzał. Podszedł do łóżka Jill, usiadł na skraju i z powagą spytał:

\- Czy to teraz tak istotne, Claire? Najważniejsze jest, że nic złego się nie stało...

Jill ciężko przełknęła ślinę. Spojrzały ze szwagierką po sobie, a potem cicho zapytała:

\- Jak to: nic złego się nie stało? Tato, Chris miał wypadek. W twoim mniemaniu, to nie jest nic złego?

\- Jilly, skarbie, najgorsze co mogłoby się teraz stać, to jakbyś straciła dziecko – delikatnie pogładził ją po włosach.

Kobieta z całych sił starała się nie rozpłakać. Naprawdę starała się zachować spokój, ale podejrzewała, że prościej by było, gdyby Claire i jej ojciec się jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie pojawili.

\- Młody człowieku – Nivans wyprostował się gwałtownie, gdy Dick zwrócił ku niemu swoje surowe spojrzenie. – Chyba należą się nam jakieś dokładniejsze wyjaśnienia. Co stało się z Christopherem?

\- Chris... to znaczy, kapitan, miał wypadek podczas misji – mruknął. Odchrząknął. – Dwa dni temu rozpoczęliśmy akcję. Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że nie poszło tak, jak się spodziewaliśmy. Część naszego oddziału zginęła, część została...

Jill ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

\- To była pułapka. Ledwo uszliśmy z życiem. Kapitan... – Piers wyraźnie zawahał się, dobierając odpowiednie słowa. – Mocno uderzył się w głowę.

Jill spojrzała na niego uważnie. Było po nim widać, że ciężko to znosi.

Piers z opuszczoną głową kontynuował:

\- Kapitan jest teraz w szpitalu w Edonii, w najbezpieczniejszym tam aktualnie miejscu.

\- To czemu przy nim nie siedzisz? – burknęła Claire.

\- Siedziałem. Jego stan jest stabilny. Pomyślałem, że powinienem poinformować panią Redfield...

Gdy Jill do niego podeszła, zaskoczony uniósł na nią oczy. Delikatnie dotknęła jego policzka i uśmiechnęła się smutno. Nie mogła go przecież obwiniać za jego dobre serce.

\- Dziękuję ci, Piers.

Wyraźnie chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale zaniemówił, gdy Jill mocno go objęła. Przez sekundę nie wiedział, jak ma się zachować, ale w końcu odwzajemnił uścisk. Nadal był jednak spięty.

Piers nie zabawił długo. Musiał wracać do Edonii, gdzie obiecał przypilnować Chrisa i przywieźć go do domu od razu, gdy stanie się to możliwe. Claire kiwnęła tylko głową w podzięce, ale widać było po niej, że jej się to nie wszystko podoba. Dick pozostał raczej obojętny – Jill jednak wiedziała, że w głębi serca się martwił. Pożegnała Nivansa kolejnym uściskiem. Tak bardzo chciała razem z nim jechać do Edonii. Tak bardzo chciała poczekać aż Chris się obudzi i ją zobaczy. Z pewnością byłby niezadowolony, że narażała się na niebezpieczeństwo tylko po to, by przy nim być. Była pewna, że patrzyłby inaczej na to, jakby nie była w ciąży. Już zdążył się pokazać ze strony nadopiekuńczego męża i przyszłego ojca. 

**Grudzień, 2012.**

 **III tydzień.**

\- Chris, skarbie, co się dzieje? – Jill wyszła przed dom, jak tylko usłyszała ryk motocykla i głośny śmiech swojego męża. Dojrzała Chrisa rozmawiającego z Kevinem.

Obaj mężczyźni zwrócili ku niej swoje spojrzenia. Kevin uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Hej, Jill! – zawołał wesoło, a potem ponownie zwrócił do szwagra. – Jeszcze raz dzięki, Chris. Będę leciał, Claire na mnie czeka.

\- Nie ma sprawy, Kev.

\- Na razie, Jill! – zawołał Kevin.

Pomachała do niego i odprowadziła kawałek wzrokiem, po czym podeszła do męża.

\- O co chodzi? – zapytała i uważnie przyjrzała się maszynie stojącej nieopodal.

\- Powinnaś się cieplej ubierać – mówiąc to, Chris zapiął jej kurtkę. Parsknęła. – Kev kupił sobie motor.

\- Kryzys wieku średniego? – zachichotała. Chris przewrócił oczami.

\- Może. Kto wie? – odpowiedział. – Chce, żebym sprawdził, co jest z nim nie tak. Mówi, że słyszy jakieś stukanie podczas jazdy. Zamierzam się przejechać i to sprawdzić.

Uśmiechnęła się podekscytowana.

\- Ja też chcę!

\- Nie wydaje mi się – spojrzał na nią uważnie i wsiadł na maszynę. Jego czoło momentalnie się zmarszczyło. Nawet nie próbował ukrywać tego, jak bardzo ten pomysł mu się nie podoba. – Nie możesz, jesteś w ciąży.

Popatrzyła na Chrisa z niedowierzaniem.

\- To ty nie możesz, bo jestem w ciąży – odpowiedziała, siadając za nim na motocyklu.

\- Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko! Przecież nosisz w sobie moje dziecko!

\- Jak ja nie jadę, to ty tym bardziej – szturchnęła go w ramię. – A poza tym, upiekłam babeczki jagodowe. Są jeszcze ciepłe.

\- No dobrze, najpierw zjem babeczkę.

Kiedy szli do domu, Jill nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jak odpowiednio nakarmi męża jego ulubionymi babeczkami, to dostanie to, co zechce.

 _Jill, ubierz się cieplej. Czeka cię przejażdżka motocyklem!_

 **VI tydzień.**

Po wyjściu ze szpitala ojciec przez dwa dni został z nią w domu. Claire wpadała, kiedy i na ile tylko mogła. Jill jednocześnie cieszyła się z okazywanej sobie troski, a z drugiej dostawała szału. Ojciec obchodził się z nią jak z jajkiem. Mówił, że w pierwszych tygodniach ciąży powinna na siebie szczególnie uważać.

Nie była zbytnio zadowolona. Musiała jednak przyznać, że dzięki Claire i ojcu z większym optymizmem czekała, aż Chris wróci do domu. Wszystko zmieniło się któregoś popołudnia. Ojciec przyniósł jej herbatę i usiadł koło niej. Miała wrażenie, że jest znowu małą dziewczynką.

\- Jill, słonko... musimy porozmawiać... – Dick mruknął, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. Uniosła pytająco brwi. Gdy na chwilę spojrzał jej w oczy, wszystko złożyło się w jedną całość. Wiedzieli coś o Chrisie, czego nie wiedziała ona. – Wczoraj dzwonił Piers. Spałaś, więc cię nie budziłem...

\- I co, tato? – przerwała, patrząc na ojca z niepokojem.

\- Przyjeżdżając do szpitala w Edonii, chłopaczyna dowiedział się dwóch rzeczy. Ponoć lekarze podejrzewają, że twój mąż może mieć amnezję pourazową.

Jill zrobiło się słabo. Nie wiedząc dlaczego, nie czuła się jednak tak źle, gdy dowiedziała się o samym wypadku. Oddychała z trudem.

\- A ta druga rzecz...?

Dick nie odpowiedział od razu. Wyraźnie się ociągał. Jill podejrzewała najgorsze. Zakręciło jej się w głowie, pociemniało przed oczami.

Poczuła mocny uścisk. Mimowolnie przylgnęła do ojca.

\- Słonko, Chris zaginął. Zniknął ze szpitala – zaczął głaskać ją po głowie. – Nie wiadomo, gdzie jest. Nie wiadomo czy nadal...

Nie dokończył, nie pozwoliła mu. Wyswobodziła się z jego objęć i w milczeniu zniknęła w sypialni. Weszła do łóżka, okryła się kołdrą i instynktownie sięgnęła po koszulkę męża. I dopiero wtedy pozwoliła sobie na łzy.

* * *

Nie wiedziała, ile czasu szlochała. W końcu zmęczona zasnęła. Kiedy się obudziła, ojciec siedział przy niej. Delikatnie głaskał jej plecy, coś szeptał.

Odruchowo otarła oczy, nie chcąc, by ojciec zobaczył ślady łez. Nie chciała okazywać przy nim słabości. Usiadła i nie zdążyła nawet się odezwać, gdy Dick podał jej kubek z herbatą.

Upiła nieco.

\- Jak się czujesz, słonko?

Wzruszyła ramionami. Nie wiedziała, jakiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał ojciec. Fizycznie czuła się nienajgorzej. Szczerze mówiąc dziwiło ją to, że jest taka spokojna. Psychicznie było jednak gorzej. Miała mnóstwo sprzecznych myśli.

\- Muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać – mruknął Dick, delikatnie ściskając jej wolną dłoń. – Po telefonie od Piersa skontaktowałem się z twoim lekarzem i poprosiłem go o jakieś środki uspokajające.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że naszprycowałeś mnie prochami? – spytała.

\- Nie mogłem pozwolić, żebyś dowiedziała się o zniknięciu Chrisa w taki sposób, który mógłby zagrozić twojej ciąży, dziecko – powiedział zdecydowanym głosem. – Chciałem mieć pewność, że jak się dowiesz, to nie dasz się ponieść emocjom.

Skinęła głową, zagryzła wargi.

\- Dzięki temu oswoisz się z myślą, że Christopher zaginął. Spojrzysz na to trzeźwo, może nie będziesz się denerwować. Jesteś silna, poradzisz sobie.

Nie zamierzała odpowiadać. Położyła się plecami do ojca. Dick zrozumiał przekaz. Wyszedł z pokoju i ostrożnie zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Nie wiedziała, jak długo leżała. Ojciec w końcu wrócił z kolacją. Niechętnie dźwignęła się z posłania. Dick postawił przed nią tacę i usiadł ponownie na skraju łóżka. Skupiła się na jedzeniu. Niezbyt docierało do niej, co w ogóle je.

\- Jak się czujesz?

\- A jak myślisz? Mój mąż najpewniej ma amnezję i zaginął w jakiejś zapomnianej przez wszystkich dziurze – burknęła. – A według ciebie najlepszym na to rozwiązaniem jest naćpać córkę, żeby przez przypadek nie zrobiła sobie krzywdy.

Dick poruszył się, wyraźnie urażony. Spojrzał na nią surowo.

\- Robię to dla waszego dobra, Jill. Dla dobra ciebie i mojego wnuka.

\- Oczywiście, jak zwykle zapominasz o Chrisie – przewróciła oczami.

\- Christopher na pewno nie chciałby, żebyś się niepotrzebnie zamartwiała. Nie chciałby, żeby coś się stało tobie albo dziecku.

\- Przestań ciągle wspominać o dziecku. Doskonale wiem, że jestem w ciąży – kobieta warknęła. Nagle straciła ochotę na jedzenie. Widziała smutek malujący się na twarzy ojca.

Dick kontynuował.

\- Christopher to dorosły, silny mężczyzna. Poradzi sobie, zanim go znajdą. A potem wróci do ciebie i razem będziecie czekać na narodziny dziecka. Zresztą, proszę cię, to wasze B.S.A.A. chyba potrafi znaleźć jednego człowieka?

Uśmiechnęła się ponuro. Jej ojciec był tak pewny swoich słów. Miał rację, że Chris sobie poradzi. On zawsze i w każdych okolicznościach dawał sobie radę. Nigdy się nie poddawał. Ona też nie mogła się poddać nerwom. Najważniejsze było, że żył. Musiała więc pozostać silna.

Nie mogła się jednak pozbyć tego głosu z głowy, który wciąż uparcie powtarzał:

 _Chris zaginął..._

* * *

 **Tekst znaleźć można również na moim dA. Link na profilu.  
Resident Evil © Capcom**


	3. Chapter 3

**XII tydzień.**

Jill zapięła płaszcz i powoli skierowała się w stronę swojego samochodu. Niechętnie odpaliła silnik i ostrożnie wycofała z parkingu. Z jednej strony, była zadowolona z wizyty u lekarza, z drugiej, było jej smutno, że nie było przy niej Chrisa.

Przerzuciła po stacjach radiowych.

Zastanawiała się nad tym, co powiedział jej doktor Woods. Ciąża jak dotąd przebiegała prawidłowo. Cierpliwie odpowiadał na pytania. Dał kilka rad i skrytykował jej aktualną dietę. Kiedy powiedziała mu, że mało je, bo się martwi o zaginionego męża, nie był łagodny. Po jego słowach żałowała, że w ogóle mu o tym powiedziała. Z drugiej strony był w końcu jej lekarzem, powinien wiedzieć czemu traciła na wadze.

 _ **Nie chciałbym być na twoim miejscu, jak się zagłodzisz**_ _,_ praktycznie słyszała, jak Chris ją ganił.

Po samym badaniu rozmawiała z ginekologiem jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę. Zachęcił ją, by wróciła do jogi, bo przydałaby jej się jakaś odskocznia, złagodzenie stresu. Przypuszczał również, że nieco ćwiczeń rozluźniających pomoże jej odzyskać ponownie apetyt. Jill postanowiła po powrocie do domu wygrzebać swoje ubrania do jogi i od razu zacząć.

 _Że też wcześniej nie wpadłam na to, że joga może mi pomóc się rozluźnić_ , pomyślała rozdrażniona.

* * *

Nim ostatecznie wróciła do siebie, zrobiła zakupy. Starała się nie myśleć o tym, że wróci do pustego domu. Od kilku tygodni nic się nie zmieniło. Chris wciąż miał status zaginionego w akcji i nikt nie był w stanie go zlokalizować. Sam Travis nie wiedział na ten temat praktycznie nic. Nie mieli nawet fałszywych tropów, co jeszcze bardziej frustrowało Jill. Chciała ruszyć i pomóc im w poszukiwaniach, ale skoro była w ciąży, to wszyscy traktowali ją tak, jakby była niepełnosprawna.

Rozpakowała zakupy. Kiedy chowała ulubione ciastka Chrisa do szafki, zawahała się przez moment.

 _I po co je kupiłaś? Tak naprawdę tylko Chris je lubi._

Ścisnęła opakowanie, zatrzasnęła szafkę.

Rozłożyła matę do ćwiczeń w salonie, puściła muzykę i poszła się przebrać. Nie patrząc w lustro, ubierała ciemne getry i błękitną koszulkę. Nie musiała się przeglądać, by wiedzieć, że wygląda niezbyt oszałamiająco. Ostatnie tygodnie sprowadzały się głównie do tego samego – do życia niemal z dnia na dzień. Na początku była rozdrażniona całą tą sytuacją. W jej przekonaniu B.S.A.A. ociągało się ze wszystkim. Z całego serca żałowała, że odeszła ze służby. Nawet będąc w ciąży mogłaby coś zrobić. Przynajmniej tak długo, jakby to było możliwe. Teraz wszystko jej utrudniano. Travis za każdym razem powtarzał, że zajmą się tym sami.

Ze świstem wypuściła powietrze z płuc. Zgrzytała zębami na samo wspomnienie. Wzięła głęboki oddech i przeszła na boso do salonu, gdzie usadowiła się na macie. Starając się myśleć jak najmniej o tym co złe, zabrała się za ćwiczenia. Była nieco zaskoczona, gdy dowiedziała się od Woodsa, że nie musi przerywać jogi będąc już w ciąży, nawet zaawansowanej.

Próbowała przestać myśleć. Rozdrażniona starała się wykonywać powoli wszystkie ćwiczenia, najpierw te oddechowe. Zajęło jej to więcej niż zwykle – musiała się wyciszyć.

* * *

Po ćwiczeniach wzięła się za drobne porządki. Machinalnie układała ubrania. Starała się nie zatrzymywać przy koszulach męża. Przy jednej jednak to zrobiła. Przy ciemnozielonej. Zastanawiała się, co to za tłusta plama, która postanowiła oprzeć się praniu. Zmarszczyła brwi.

 _ **Nie złość się. Ubrudziłem się, jak majsterkowałem przy samochodzie.**_

Zanotowała w pamięci, żeby go zrugać z góry na dół za zakładanie wyjściowych koszul do prac w garażu.

Wracając z sypialni, zatrzymała się przy zamkniętych drzwiach do niewykończonego pokoju dla dziecka. Zawahała się. Chciała już wejść do środka, ale nie zrobiła tego. Nie mogła się przemóc, by tam zajrzeć. Zobaczyłaby wybraną przez nich farbę i nierozpakowane łóżeczko.

Pokręciła głową ponuro. Wiedzieli wówczas, że to dość naiwne z ich strony kupować łóżeczko, gdy jeszcze nie wiedzieli, czy w ogóle kiedykolwiek zostaną rodzicami. Jednak Chris miał przeczucie. A teraz nie miała ochoty na to patrzeć.

Przysiadła na kanapie. Nieco nieobecnym spojrzeniem omiotła stolik do kawy i leżące na nim szpargały. Zaczęła je leniwie przeglądać. Odłożyła na bok porozwiązywane krzyżówki, ale jedna przykuła na moment jej uwagę. Wystawał z niej długopis. Niepewnie otworzyła w zaznaczonym miejscu. Rozpoznała natychmiast pismo Chrisa. Nie odgadł hasła do końca. Usiadła więc wygodniej i postanowiła zrobić to za niego. I tak wiecznie dokańczała jego krzyżówki – na dłuższą metę nie miał do nich cierpliwości.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, gdy wpisała ostatnią literę rozwiązania. Niezależnie od siebie, powędrowała myślami parę tygodni wstecz, do pewnego niedzielnego przedpołudnia, kiedy to Kevin miał zgłosić się po odbiór motocykla, będącego głównym hasłem w tej łamigłówce.

* * *

 **III tydzień.**

Jill lekko przeszła do salonu i na stoliku postawiła kawę oraz herbatę. Chris siedział na kanapie i leniwie przerzucał po kanałach w telewizji, niechętny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Kiwnięciem głowy podziękował i odgarnął koc, robiąc koło siebie miejsce.

Usadowiła się przy nim, wtuliła w jego tors i opatuliła ich kocem. Chris zaczął głaskać ją po głowie, od czasu do czasu muskając palcami jej nagie ramię. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, tuląc policzek do jego piersi. Kiedy sięgnął po kawę, westchnął zadowolony.

\- Nie wiem, jak mógłbym funkcjonować bez kawy.

Nie odpowiedziała, bawiąc się włosami. Przymknęła oczy. Siedziała tak tylko przez moment, póki Chris nie poruszył się i nie przykrył jej dokładniej kocem. Uniosła leniwie jedną powiekę i spojrzała na niego. Nadal w skupieniu pił kawę.

\- Nie wyspałeś się? Może mała drzemka, kochanie? – spytała, przytulając się do niego jeszcze bardziej. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy poczuła, jak mocno ją objął. Gładził jej ramię, wolną ręką nadal trzymając kubek z parującym napojem.

\- Chętnie, ale niedługo ma przyjechać Kevin.

\- A co to się stało?

Wzruszył ramionami. Popatrzyła uważnie w jego profil. Doskonale wiedziała, że Chris i Kevin nie są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Zdawała sobie również sprawę z tego, że to ona była poniekąd odpowiedzialna za ten stan rzeczy. A raczej, jej _śmierć_. Szczegółów nie znała, bo Chris nie chciał o nich opowiadać. Wiedziała tylko, że skończyło się to dla męża Claire złamanym zębem. Uśmiechała się krzywo na samo wspomnienie. Przecież jej kochany mąż nie był agresywny. Kevin najpewniej przekroczył granicę, że tak to się dla niego skończyło.

Cieszyła się jednak, że nauczyli się ze sobą koegzystować. Podejrzewała, że ze względu na Claire starają się zachowywać się jak dorośli. Lata wstecz było gorzej, praktycznie się do siebie nie odzywali. Z czasem zaczęli normalnie rozmawiać, znaleźli nić porozumienia. Niekiedy nawet wyszli razem na piwo czy wspólnie obejrzeli jakiś mecz. Ale nadal – nie byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Zastanawiała się więc, co też Kevin może chcieć, że zamierza zawracać im głowę w niedzielne przedpołudnie.

\- Zamierza zabrać motocykl.

\- Szkoda. Nie zdążyłam się nim nacieszyć.

Chris zaśmiał się krótko i ucałował czule jej czoło. Nie odsunął się jednak od razu. Spojrzeli na siebie. Jill uśmiechnęła się i objęła go mocno za szyję. Przez moment patrzyli sobie w oczy, nic nie mówiąc.

Nim się obejrzeli, leżeli na kanapie. Chris obsypywał ją pocałunkami, a dłońmi czule muskał jej jasną skórę. Kiedy jego wargi zeszły na jej szyję, westchnęła cicho. Gdy poczuła jego palce na udzie, gdzie podciągał w górę jej koszulę nocną, jęknęła. Oparła się wygodniej, wpletła palce w jego włosy.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Chris nie przerywał czułych pieszczot. Był wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie, słysząc ciche jęki żony. Zsunął z niej ramiączka koszuli, dłońmi błądził po ciele.

Od dwóch dni, nie robili tak naprawdę nic innego.

Teraz nie trzymali się już dokładnie wyznaczonych godzin czy pomiarów temperatury. Chociaż oboje sumiennie starali się o dziecko, to jednak rutyna nie tworzyła atmosfery sprzyjającej miłosnym igraszkom. Na szczęście, już nie było potrzeby pilnowania kalendarzyka. Nie musieli się hamować i czekać na dni płodne, jak zasugerował im doktor Woods. Choć Chris nie był do końca przekonany, to jednak poddał się cyferkom i termometrom, byleby tylko mieli dziecko.

Dwa dni wcześniej Jill tknięta przeczuciem, jak i również sporo spóźnioną miesiączką, zaopatrzyła się w kilka testów ciążowych. Okazały się pozytywne. Oczywiście, że musieli jeszcze zyskać pewność u lekarza, ale w tym momencie, to już nie miało znaczenia. Tak dobrego wyniku nie mieli nigdy. Po umówieniu się więc na wizytę, wszelkie wysiłki związane z zajściem w ciążę uczcili w sypialni.

Jill w pewnym momencie objęła Chrisa nogami i przyciągnęła go do siebie. Całowali się dłuższy czas, ledwo łapiąc oddechy. Z włosów męża przeniosła dłonie na jego plecy, niemal ściągając mu koszulkę przez głowę. Prawie wbiła mu paznokcie w łopatki, dysząc ciężko. Czuła jego gorący oddech na szyi.

\- Ch-chris... – jęknęła głucho.

Mruknął coś w odpowiedzi, zębami skubiąc ją przy uchu. Zadrżała. Wyswobodziła się krępującej ruchy odzieży i przylgnęła do niego mocno. Westchnęła zadowolona. Poczuła jego ręce sunące z piersi poprzez brzuch i biodra w stronę pośladków. Z jej gardła ponownie wyrwał się zduszony, zadowolony jęk. Zaczęła się o niego ocierać, mrucząc mu do ucha. Przycisnął ją bardziej do kanapy.

\- Chris... – wyszeptała, przyciągając go do siebie. Słyszała jak serce jej waliło w piersi. Prędzej czy później Chris zawsze doprowadzał ją do takiego stanu. – Pospiesz... się...

Zaśmiał się pod nosem, a potem wrócił do jej warg. Podniosła biodra, kiedy ich uszu dobiegł dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. Przez kilka sekund go ignorowali, ale kiedy powtórzył się jeszcze parę razy, już oboje wiedzieli, kto przyszedł.

\- Kurwa mać, Kevin – zaklął Chris, dźwigając się z kanapy. – Kurwa!

Jill, niepocieszona, założyła na siebie swoją bladozieloną piżamę, a potem owinęła się cała kocem. Chris, burcząc pod nosem, poprawił koszulkę i wciągnął spodnie. Zapiął rozporek i ponownie zaklął. Ruszył do drzwi, a Jill tylko go obserwowała, nie ruszając się z kanapy. Kiedy zniknął w przedpokoju, przymknęła oczy i nasłuchiwała.

\- Cześć, Kev – dobiegł ją zirytowany głos męża. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Chris z całych sił próbował ukryć niezadowolenie, ale nie szło mu najlepiej.

\- Cześć... – szwagier wyraźnie się zawahał. – Wszystko w porządku, Chris? Jestem nie w porę?

\- No co ty... – wręcz widziała, jak przewrócił oczami. – Lepszego momentu nie mogłeś sobie wybrać, serio.

Zasłoniła usta dłonią, żeby nie było słychać, jak zaczęła się śmiać. Posłuchała jeszcze przez moment, dopóki Chris nie pożegnał się ze szwagrem i wyszła spod koca. Kiedy wrócił do salonu, uśmiechnęła się do niego kokieteryjnie i gestem paluszka kazała iść za sobą do sypialni.

Od razu się rozpogodził.

* * *

 **XII tydzień.**

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nadal nic nie wiecie? – pierwszym, co Jill zrobiła na następny dzień po wizycie u ginekologa, było kolejne zatelefonowanie do Travisa. Nachmurzona siedziała na łóżku i nerwowo bębniła palcami po kolanie.

\- Jill, zrozum... – mężczyzna po drugiej stronie zaczął delikatnie, co jeszcze bardziej ją rozdrażniło.

\- Jesteście beznadziejni, Travis.

\- Robimy wszystko...

\- Wątpię – po raz kolejny mu przerwała. – Czy wy go w ogóle szukacie?

Usłyszała ciężkie westchnienie szefa B.S.A.A. Przez kilka sekund milczał, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się nad doborem odpowiednich słów. Irytowało ją to jeszcze bardziej, jednak wciąż starała się zachować spokój. Nie mogła przecież zacząć krzyczeć,wyzywać i oskarżać ich o niekompetencję... _znowu_.

\- Jill, przecież wiesz, że jesteś pierwszą osobą, z którą się skontaktujemy, jak tylko Chris się odnajdzie. Twoje dzwonienie niczego nie zmieni, nie przyspieszy pewnych rzeczy. Nivans i nasi ludzie go szukają.

\- Jakbyś pozwolił mi pomóc, byłoby szybciej.

\- W jaki sposób chcesz pomóc? Doskonale wiesz, że nie puszczę cię do Edonii. A szczególnie teraz... biorąc pod uwagę twój... – wyraźnie się zawahał, nim dokończył zdanie – stan.

Kobieta wzniosła oczy do nieba, powstrzymując się od prychnięcia z pogardą. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy zaczęła spacerować nerwowo po pokoju.

\- Nie wierzę, Travis. I ty przeciw mnie? Ty też traktujesz mnie, jakbym była chora? – warknęła, podnosząc ton głosu. – Ciąża to nie choroba. Ile razy mam wam wszystkim to powtarzać?

\- Ile więc razy ja mam ci powtarzać, że nic nie możesz zrobić? Wycofałaś się ze służby, jesteś w ciąży, jesteś żoną Chrisa. Wymieniać ci dalej, dlaczego jesteś obecnie bezsilna?

Spuściła głowę, zakrywając dłonią oczy.

\- Travis, jakbyś chociaż pozwolił mi spróbować. Znalazłabym go w Edonii, naprawdę... – spróbowała po raz kolejny. Zazwyczaj w tym miejscu, przy każdej rozmowie, Travis zasłaniał się tym, że usunęła się ze służby. Najwidoczniej zauważył, że to nie pomagało.

\- Jasne, zaraz ci załatwię samolot – prychnął w końcu. Stanęła w miejscu zaskoczona, szczególnie gdy zwrócił się do niej po nazwisku. – Słuchaj mnie teraz uważnie, Valentine. W Edonii jest teraz nieciekawie. Nie umniejszam twoich zdolności, ale przypomnę ci po raz kolejny, że jesteś w ciąży i nawet jakbyś nadal była na służbie, to do Edonii poleciałabyś dopiero po moim trupie. Wyobraź sobie, że dzieje się coś nieprzewidzianego, na przykład zasadzka czy niedobitki. Chris mnie zabije, jak coś ci się stanie.

Zawahała się przez chwilę.

 _Czy Travis jest kolejną osobą, która boi się wściekłego Chrisa? Czy po prostu mnie straszą?_

\- Ale Travis... – jęknęła ponuro.

\- Wiesz, Jill... Nie spodziewałem się, że jesteś tak cholerną egoistką – pomrugała zaskoczona. Spojrzała na swój brzuch, pogładziła go dłonią. – Jestem pewien, że wszyscy ci to już mówili i ja nie zrobię na tobie wrażenia, ale nie żyjesz już dla siebie. Do diabła, odeszłaś ze służby, żeby założyć rodzinę. Uszanuj teraz tę cholerną rodzinę i daj nam znaleźć twojego cholernego męża. To rozkaz, Valentine!

Uśmiechnęła się ponuro. Wszyscy przypominali jej o tym, że była w ciąży. Że powinna na siebie uważać. Robiło jej się już od tego niedobrze. Może i była _cholerną egoistką_ , ale przecież nie zamartwiała się tylko dla siebie. Chciała wychowywać dziecko wspólnie z Chrisem, a nie ze wspomnieniem o nim.

 _Może Travis ma rację. Może faktycznie powinnam dać im działać po swojemu..._

\- Po pierwsze, teraz jestem Redfield. Po drugie, rozkazy to nie tu. W końcu odeszłam – westchnęła, siląc się na spokój. Travis parsknął. – Dobra, może masz rację. Jestem cholerną egoistką. Kiedy go znajdziecie, będę o tym wiedziała pierwsza, prawda?

\- Jestem pewien, że jak tylko Nivans go znajdzie, to od razu cię poinformuje. Ja również to zrobię. Będziesz pierwsza.

\- Oczywiście, że będę pierwsza. W końcu jestem jego cholerną żoną – mruknęła. Ponownie usiadła na łóżku.

\- Znajdziemy go, obiecuję – powiedział na koniec.

Jill milczała, jeszcze długo wsłuchując się w ciszę w telefonie.

 _Jestem twarda,_ powtarzała sobie za każdym razem, gdy czuła , że już długo nie pociągnie. _Muszę być twarda. Jak Chris wróci i zobaczy mnie w rozsypce, to będzie mu żal. Będzie się obwiniał, że tak długo go nie było. Muszę być twarda. Poradzę sobie._

* * *

 _ **Musisz teraz jeść za dwoje, Jill.**_

\- Hej, Claire – przywitała się ze szwagierką, ramieniem podtrzymując telefon. Wolną ręką mieszała sos, który przygotowała do lazanii. Miała nieprzemożną wręcz ochotę na lazanię z sosem beszamelowym. Już nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy w końcu zabierze się za jedzenie. Jej największy problem polegał na tym, że przygotowała obiadu zdecydowanie za dużo, jak na jedną osobę.

\- Cześć, Jill. Jak się czujesz? – zagadnęła Claire. Każda rozmowa telefoniczna, każde spotkanie, zaczynało się od tego pytania. Jill doceniała troskę szwagierki, ale dostawała szału zawsze, gdy padało to zdanie.

 _A niby jak mam się czuć? Mój mąż zaginął, do diabła._

Przełknęła ślinę. Po którymś razie nauczyła się poprawnej odpowiedzi, która w miarę satysfakcjonowała młodszą Redfieldównę.

\- W porządku – powiedziała powoli. W sumie, nawet nie minęła się z prawdą. Jak na ostatnie dni czuła się nawet lepiej, niż w porządku. – Nagotowałam lazanii... dużo lazanii... Może wpadniecie na obiad?

Claire po drugiej stronie roześmiała się głośno. Jill nie słyszała jednak w tym śmiechu prawdziwej nuty radości.

\- Bardzo chętnie. Będziemy za jakieś pół godziny, tylko zmuszę dzieciaki do posprzątania zabawek. Poczekaj na nas i sama wszystkiego nie zjedz!

\- Nawet jakbym chciała, to bym nie dała rady – mruknęła, bardziej do siebie.

Kiedy Claire się rozłączyła, Jill ponuro wsunęła komórkę do kieszeni. Cały czas się zastanawiała, czemu siostra Chrisa jest już taka... swobodna. Naprawdę tak szybko uporała się z myślą, że jej brat może już nigdy nie wrócić?

 _Opanuj się, Jill._

Wstawiła lazanię do piekarnika. Według przepisu miała zapiec wszystko łącznie z serem przez jakieś dwadzieścia minut. W sam raz. Marszcząc brwi, wyciągnęła z szafki sok owocowy dla siostrzeńców i przygotowała jadalnię dla gości. Cały czas myślała, czemu Claire znów potrafi się śmiać.

 _A może nigdy nie przestała?_

Potrząsnęła głową. Obie musiały być silne. Zastanawiała się jednak, skąd Claire bierze swoją siłę. Wątpiła w to, że byłaby zdolna spisać brata na straty.

 _Przestań, Claire też wierzy, że Chris żyje. Niedługo wróci. I wtedy wszystko wróci do normy._

Kiedy danie było gotowe, wyłączyła piekarnik. Akurat wtedy rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. W progu natychmiast rzuciły się na nią dzieci. Uśmiechnęła się ponuro. Przywitała się z Claire i Kevinem. Niedługo potem zasiedli do obiadu. Ona sama raczej dłubała w swojej porcji.

Przysłuchiwała się prowadzonej rozmowie. Nie miała ochoty się udzielać.

Jak się okazało parę minut potem – niestety musiała.

\- A gdzie wujek? – zapytał nagle Brian. Jill już wiedziała, dlaczego wcześniej, tak ciekawie, rozglądał się po domu. Szukał Chrisa.

Uniosła wzrok na Claire i Kevina. Złapała akurat moment, w którym wymieniali spojrzenia. Zaraz poczuła ich oczy na sobie. Starała się tego po sobie nie okazać, ale naprawdę ją to zabolało. Dlaczego żadne z nich się nie odezwało? Naprawdę nie spodziewali się, że ich syn nie zainteresuje się, gdzie jest jego ukochany wujek?

Popatrzyła na chłopca najmilej jak tylko umiała. Uśmiechnęła się ciepło i pogłaskała go po głowie, mierzwiąc jego rude włoski.

\- Wujek jest w pracy, kochanie – powiedziała spokojnie. – Niedługo wróci...

 _...o ile nie leży martwy w jakimś rowie._

Znowu zobaczyła, że Claire z Kevinem wymieniają spojrzenia.

Doskonale wiedziała, że żadne z nich nic się na ten temat nie odezwie. Miała jednak bardzo dziwne wrażenie, że spodziewali się po niej innej odpowiedzi.

 _Czy oni kompletnie zgłupieli? Miałam pięciolatkowi powiedzieć, że wujek zaginął? Nawet by tego nie zrozumiał. I tak by pytał. I tak będzie pytał._

\- Niedługo? Czyli kiedy? – patrzył na nią wyczekująco.

\- Jak tylko skończy pracę, skarbie – uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. Miała wrażenie, że zaraz pęknie jej szczęka od tej sztuczności. Czuła, jak para naprzeciw niej praktycznie przewierca ją wzrokiem na wylot.

\- A musi tak długo pracować, ciociu?

Myślała, że zaraz pęknie jej serce.

\- Tak, kochanie, musi.

* * *

\- Jak tam mój wnuk? – zapytał Dick, uśmiechając się ciepło. Jill przewróciła oczami, mimowolnie odwzajemniając uśmiech.

\- Albo wnuczka – podsunęła.

Spojrzała uważnie na ojca. Jego wizyta była miłym urozmaiceniem ostatnich paru dni. Sprowadzały się one głównie do tego samego – jogi i wynajdywania sobie jakiegokolwiek zajęcia. Cieszyła się, że był tak zapatrzony w rozwijające się życie swojego wnuka, że nie pytał o nic innego.

\- W porządku, tato. Poza tym, jest za wcześnie na znanie płci – wzruszyła ramionami. – To dopiero dwunasty tydzień, takie rzeczy sprawdza się później. Poza tym, nie chcemy znać płci. Chcemy, żeby to była niespodzianka.

Dick parsknął pod nosem.

\- To głupie, skarbie. Powinnaś poznać płeć jak najszybciej.

\- Po co? – uniosła brew. Oparła się o blat w kuchni, obracając między palcami pusty już kubek.

\- Żebyś mogła pomalować pokój na różowo albo na niebiesko – odpowiedział takim tonem, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie.

\- To nie ma znaczenia – odparła.

\- Jak to nie ma znaczenia? – Dick ostrzegawczo zmarszczył brwi. Zazwyczaj tak robił, gdy coś szło nie po jego myśli. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że to nieważne, że mój wnuk, przyszły piłkarz albo może kierowca rajdowy, będzie spał w różowym pokoju?

\- Tato, chyba sobie właśnie żartujesz! Mój syn nie będzie kierowcą rajdowym. To zbyt niebezpieczne! Skończy dobre studia, najprawdopodobniej prawnicze, i będzie sobie bezpiecznie żył. I będzie w każdą niedzielę przychodził na obiad.

Dick parsknął.

\- Powiedz mu to, jak będzie przechodził wiek dojrzewania. Jeśli choć trochę wda się w ciebie lub we mnie, to powodzenia, córeczko – machnął ręką, uśmiechając się zgryźliwie.

Jill na moment zaniemówiła. Burknęła obrażona:

\- No przepraszam bardzo! Nie przypominam sobie, żebym sprawiała jakiekolwiek problemy wychowawcze!

\- Jasne. Szczególnie wtedy, jak włamałaś się do dzieciaka Andersonów z naprzeciwka, żeby zabrać swoje zdjęcie w stroju kąpielowym... – spojrzał na nią wymownie.

Skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi i uśmiechnęła się kpiąco.

\- A niby kto mnie nauczył otwierania wszystkich zamków, tatku?

Valentine zmieszał się lekko i chrząknął znacząco.

\- Jill, słonko, chyba zbaczamy z tematu...

\- Faktycznie – uśmiechnęła się lekko, odpowiadając na uśmiech ojca. – Doktor powiedział, że wszystko jest w porządku. Ciąża przebiega poprawnie. Mam się dobrze odżywiać. Standardowa procedura.

\- A dobrze się odżywiasz?

\- Oczywiście, że tak – odrzekła. Może trochę za szybko, ale sądząc po minie Dicka, najwyraźniej nie wyczuł kłamstwa. Spojrzała na swój brzuch, wciąż płaski i niewidoczny zza ciemnego golfu.

 _ **Musisz jeść za dwoje, Jill.**_

\- A tak właściwie, to kiedy ma przyjść Claire? – zagadnął pogodnie. Spojrzała na zegarek zapięty na nadgarstku.

\- W zasadzie, powinna już być. Spóźnia się – mruknęła, bardziej do siebie.

Wyszła z kuchni, kierując się do salonu. Bez słowa usiadła na kanapie i włączyła telewizor. Dick usiadł obok niej, ale nie odzywał się. Wiedział doskonale, że nie miała już ochoty na jakąkolwiek rozmowę. Trwali tak przez kilka chwil, póki w końcu nie odezwał się dzwonek drzwi.

Jill ruszyła otworzyć. Tak, jak się spodziewała, w progu stała spóźniona szwagierka. Powitały się lekkimi całusami w policzki, a potem przeszły do salonu. Claire natychmiast zajęła miejsce obok Dicka. Telewizor już milczał.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie, Jill. Brian dał mi się trochę we znaki – wyjaśniła rudowłosa, jaśniejąc na samo wspomnienie swojego syna. Jill pokiwała głową, dając do zrozumienia, że przyjęła tę informację do wiadomości. Coś ukłuło ją w sercu.

 _Może po prostu mam zwidy. Przecież Claire też cierpi. Bardzo cierpi... prawda?_

\- Chcesz herbaty albo kawy? A ty, tato?

Oboje poprosili o herbatę. Claire uśmiechała się ciepło. Jill z całego serca cieszyła się, że może na moment wyjść z pokoju. Swojego ojca jeszcze mogła zrozumieć. Zawsze, niezależnie od okoliczności, zachowywał się tak samo. Ale szwagierki nie potrafiła rozgryźć. Przecież nie musiała przy niej udawać.

Nastawiła wodę, przygotowała kubki i chwyciła cukierniczkę z zamiarem zaniesienia jej do salonu. Miała już wrócić do gości, gdy usłyszała ich ściszone głosy. Zatrzymała się w półkroku. Zacisnęła wargi i choć wiedziała, że w sumie nie powinna tego robić, zaczęła podsłuchiwać. Gdyby nie usłyszała imienia swojego męża, najprawdopodobniej by to zignorowała.

\- ... co sądzę o tej sytuacji? – Claire mówiła ściszonym głosem. – Jest mi strasznie ciężko. Nie chcę dopuszczać do siebie myśli, że Chris może nie żyć, ale nie mogę też być pewna tego, że wróci.

Jill poczuła łzy napływające do oczu, ale natychmiast je otarła.

 _Jesteś twarda._

\- Nie powinienem tego mówić, bo jesteś jego siostrą, ale nie można wiecznie żyć nadzieją. Takie jest życie.

\- Nie mogę się poddać temu szaleństwu, mam rodzinę. Muszę stawiać ich ponad to wszystko.

 _To teraz jestem szalona, Claire?_

Jill przełknęła ślinę i cicho wkroczyła do pokoju. Tak, jak się spodziewała, nawet jej nie zauważyli. Szeptali, pochyleni lekko w swoją stronę. Zacisnęła jedną dłoń na golfie, w okolicy serca. Nie wierzyła, że to usłyszała.

\- Musimy być przygotowani na wszystko – szepnęła Claire. Choć Jill spodziewała się po niej jakiejś większej palety emocji, to nie dostrzegła nic, prócz rezygnacji. Młodsza siostra Chrisa chyba już dawno poddała się myśli, że ten nigdy nie wróci. – Nie wiem, jak mam powiedzieć Jill, że mój brat może nie wrócić...

Kobieta wzięła głęboki oddech. Nawet nie zauważyła, jak cukiernica wypadła jej z rąk. Huk rozbijanej porcelany natychmiast zwrócił uwagę szepczących.

\- Nie wierzę... – Jill wyszeptała cicho, przez chwilę patrząc w rozsypany cukier. Uniosła głowę po kilku sekundach. Podniosła głos. – Jakim prawem uśmiercacie Chrisa?!

Oparła się o ścianę, ale nie odwróciła wzroku. Patrzyła wyzywająco na ojca i szwagierkę.

\- Jill, tylko się nie denerwuj – rudowłosa ostrożnie wstała z kanapy i wyciągnęła ręce w jej stronę. Jakby ten gest miał pomóc. Nigdy nie działał.

\- Jak mam się nie denerwować?! – warknęła. – Nie wierzę, że to usłyszałam...

\- Spokojnie, córeczko – zaczął Dick powoli. – Musisz zrozumieć, że takie jest życie. Nie możesz wiecznie czekać aż Chris wróci, bo może nie wrócić.

\- Przestańcie, oboje! Claire, jak ci nie wstyd. Jak ci nie wstyd stać tu i patrzeć mi prosto w oczy? Uśmierciłaś Chrisa, bo tak ci wygodniej?! – otarła załzawione oczy.

 _Spokojnie. Opanuj się, Jill. Natychmiast._

\- Jill, ja go nie uśmiercam! Trzeba być gotowym na wszystko, nawet na to, że nie wróci. Nie chcę tego mówić, ale... Boże, Jill, ja mam rodzinę, nie mogę się poddać tej bezowocnej rozpaczy, bo to do niczego nie prowadzi. Tak jak ty, chcę wierzyć, że Chris żyje...

 _Chcę wierzyć? Chyba sobie żartujesz._

Nie patrzyła na nich. Nie mogła. Serce jej pękało, gdy widziała rezygnację na twarzy szwagierki. Obojętność na twarzy ojca. Miała ochotę krzyczeć i tłuc następne przedmioty.

\- Dziecko, przecież to jest wpisane w ten zawód. Przerabialiśmy to już z Chrisem, gdy myślał, że nie żyjesz. Gdy wszyscy tak myśleliśmy.

\- Chris żyje – ucięła.

\- Nie możesz być tak naiwna. Jill, **musisz** brać pod uwagę, że Chris nie wróci.

Jill zacisnęła mocno palce na materiale ubrania. Chyba dzięki temu nie zaczęła jeszcze krzyczeć i histeryzować.

\- Jestem naiwna, tak? – zaśmiała się gorzko, kpiąco. – A więc Chris też był naiwny, gdy mnie szukał? Postawiliście na mnie krzyżyk wtedy, tak samo jak na nim teraz!

Spojrzała przez moment na ojca. Jej słowa wyraźnie go zraniły. Bo były prawdziwe. Nawet on pogodził się z jej _śmiercią_ i ruszył dalej. Ani na chwilę nie przystanął, by się zastanowić – a co jeśli moja Księżniczka żyje? Wolał odbyć żałobę i żyć. Dokładnie tak samo było po śmierci jej matki i brata. W końcu się pozbierał.

\- Claire, naprawdę lepiej ci z myślą, że Chris nie żyje? – spytała zimno.

\- Jill, przecież gdyby wszystko było w porządku, chyba by się z nami jakoś skontaktował! – rudowłosa machnęła bezradnie rękoma. – Nie wiadomo, czy jeszcze żyje, czy już nie. Ta niepewność mnie zabija.

\- Ja wiem, że Chris żyje. Chris wróci do mnie i do naszego dziecka – powiedziała twardo.

Claire wzięła głęboki oddech, ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

\- Nie możesz być tak zaślepiona, Jill.

\- Taki ten zawód, córeczko. Jak nie na tej misji, mógłby zginąć w następnej.

Jill powoli osunęła się po ścianie na podłogę. Tak bardzo pękało jej serce, gdy słyszała to, co mówili. Oboje brzmieli tak, jakby chcieli żeby Chris nie żył. Żeby ten koszmar się skończył.

Nie powstrzymywała już łez.

\- Wynoście się...

\- Jill, błagam cię, podejdź do tego choć odrobinę racjonalnie – poprosiła Claire. Miała pewny, zdecydowany głos. Tak w kontraście do jej łamiącego się... – Znam Chrisa i jego możliwości. Gdyby nic się nie stało, już dawno byłby w domu. Dlaczego się nie odezwał? Dlaczego jeszcze go nie znaleźli?!

 _Nie mogę was już dłużej słuchać... wynoście się..._

Jill zaśmiała się gorzko. Rękami objęła drżące ramiona. Czuła się taka słaba i bezbronna.

 _Jesteś silna. Nie zasługują by widzieć, jak bardzo się rozpadasz..._

Wzięła kolejny głęboki oddech.

\- Wynoście się.

\- Nie mów czegoś, czego będziemy potem wszyscy żałowali – powiedział Dick ponuro. Nawet na niego nie spojrzała.

 _Nie będę żałowała tego, że bronię Chrisa._

\- Jill, proszę... skoro Chris żyje, to czemu się nie odzywa? – Claire powtórzyła z naciskiem.

Prychnęła ponownie pod nosem.

 _Wygodnie tak zapomnieć o wszystkich szczegółach, prawda, Claire? Zapomniałaś już o podejrzeniu amnezji? A może chciałaś zapomnieć?_

Nie podnosząc głowy, zebrała w sobie siłę i podnosła się z podłogi. Czuła na sobie ich wzrok, gdy patrzyli gdzie szła. Stanęła przy wyjściu do przedpokoju, wprost wskazała drzwi palcem.

\- Wynoście się. Nie chcę was więcej widzieć.

\- Jill...

\- WYNOŚCIE SIĘ!

* * *

 **Tekst znaleźć można również na moim dA. Link na profilu.  
Resident Evil © Capcom**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maj, 2010.**

\- Ogłaszam was mężem i żoną! – kapłan zakomunikował donośnie. – Pan młody może teraz pocałować pannę młodą.

Nim się obejrzała, była już w jego ramionach. Pocałował ją czule. Była właśnie najszczęśliwszą kobietą na świecie. Nim odsunęli się od siebie, wsłuchując w odgłos wiwatów, musnęła dłonią jego policzek.

\- Kocham cię, Jill – szepnął. Uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy.

\- Ja ciebie też, Chris – odpowiedziała czule.

Chwyciła go pod ramię, nim ruszyli do wyjścia z kościoła. Kątem oka zobaczyła swojego ojca, który wyglądał na wzruszonego. Prawdopodobnie był pewien, że nikt go nie widział. Gdyby mogła, uśmiechałaby się jeszcze szerzej. Szli do wyjścia powoli. Serce waliło jej w piersi jak oszalałe. Szczerze mówiąc – wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć we własne szczęście.

Po wyjściu z budynku, puściła ramię Chrisa i na moment tylko ścisnęła kwiaty. Wszystkie obecne, niezamężne jeszcze, kobiety zebrały się przed nimi. Odwróciła się do nich i ostatni raz spojrzała w bukiet. Dominowały w nim białe róże, między które wplecione były niebieskie frezje oraz kilka konwalii. Wzięła głęboki oddech, zamknęła oczy, a potem rzuciła.

Nim się ponownie odwróciła, usłyszała głośne piski radości i śmiechy. Jak się okazało, bukiet w rękach trzymała Allison – jej najlepsza przyjaciółka z czasów szkoły średniej. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i wzięła Chrisa ponownie pod ramię. Spojrzała na palec z pierścionkiem zaręczynowym, do którego dołączyła obrączka. Oboje z Chrisem nie przestawali się uśmiechać.

Wszyscy po kolei zaczęli składać im życzenia. Kilka z nich zwróciło szczególnie jej uwagę. Gdy przyjmowała życzenia od Claire, słyszała wymianę zdań pomiędzy Kevinem a Chrisem. Dusiła śmiech, nieważne jaka była ich relacja, obaj starali się dzisiaj jak najlepiej.

\- Stary, teraz już nie ma odwrotu! To droga w jedną stronę.

Chris przewrócił oczami. Nie powstrzymywał śmiechu, szczególnie gdy Claire usłyszała końcówkę słów męża i odwróciła się do niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Chciałbyś mi coś powiedzieć, kochanie?

\- Ależ skąd, najdroższa! – Kevin machnął ręką, złapał żonę pod ramię i uśmiechnięty poprowadził ją dalej. Jill przez moment ich obserwowała, ale szybko zwróciła się do następnych gości.

Kiedy podeszła do nich Allison, wycałowały się i objęły. Była szczęśliwa, że dała radę dotrzeć. Żartowała, że ślub Jill to wydarzenie, którego obowiązkowo nie może przegapić.

\- Ach, Jill, chyba też muszę się zaciągnąć do jakiejś armii czy coś – westchnęła rozmarzona. Jill uniosła wysoko jedną brew i szturchnęła łokciem Chrisa, żeby nie podsłuchiwał aż tak bezczelnie.

\- Daj spokój, Al – machnęła ręką.

\- Jak mam dać spokój? Gdzie indziej ja znajdę takiego faceta?! – pisnęła, obrzucając ją zazdrosnym spojrzeniem. Jill ledwo co powstrzymała się od śmiechu, szczególnie jak zauważyła, że oświadczenie jej przyjaciółki w pewnym stopniu zawstydziło Chrisa. – Szczęścia, serio! Chris, dbaj o nią.

\- Będę – padło lakonicznie.

\- _Chica_! – prawie podskoczyła zaskoczona, gdy usłyszała Carlosa. Oczywiście wiedziała, że będzie obecny na ślubie. Rozpromieniła się na jego widok. Musiała przyznać, że prezentował się rewelacyjnie w dopasowanym czarnym garniturze. Pod marynarką miał czerwoną koszulę i o kilka odcieni ciemniejszy krawat. Spodziewała się, że nie będzie sam. Zdziwiła się jednak, widząc go z dwiema urodziwymi latynoskami. Uniosła brwi zaskoczona, ale po sekudzie przypomniała sobie ich wcześniejszą rozmowę, gdy pytał czy to jakiś problem, że przyjdzie z dwiema kobietami.

Sekundę potem była w jego mocnym uścisku. Pocałował ją delikatnie w policzek.

\- Zawsze miałem wrażenie, że się zejdziecie – zaśmiał się lekko. – Naprawdę nie przesadzam. Życzę wam dużo szczęścia, naprawdę mucho* szczęścia, bo na nie zasługujecie. Po wszystkim, co razem przeszliście. W szczególności ty, Jill. Życzę wam dużo, dużo miłości, choć szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem czy więcej potrzeba.

Jill uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na Chrisa. Miał przez moment nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy, ale jego oczy zdradzały skupienie nad słowami Carlosa. Kiedy spojrzał na nią i ich oczy się spotkały, po raz kolejny tego dnia poczuła falę gorących uczuć.

\- No, amantes**... – Carlos odchrząknął, zwracając na siebie ich uwagę. – Macie wiele za sobą, ale jeszcze więcej przed wami. Jeszcze raz, życzę szczęścia, miłości... i dużo seksu, bardzo dużo.

Chris przez chwilę wyglądał tak, jakby widział Carlosa pierwszy raz w życiu. Roześmiał się jednak głośno i z Carlosem uścisnęli sobie ręce. Jill śmiała się nieco ciszej, ale musiała przyznać – widok twarzy Chrisa był bezcenny.

Nim Carlos się wycofał, nadstawił oba ramiona i zwrócił do swoich towarzyszek:

\- Moje panie?

Chris odprowadził go wzrokiem i gdy ten był już na tyle daleko by nie usłyszeć, spytał szeptem:

\- Czy on musi taki być? Naprawdę przyszedł z dwiema kobietami? Nie mógł się zadowolić jedną?

Jill zaśmiała się. Pokręciła głową i czule mrugnęła do niego:

\- Skarbie, to są jego kuzynki.

Brwi mężczyzny powędrowały wysoko w górę. Odwrócił głowę i ostentacyjnie obejrzał się za młodymi kobietami. Zaraz jednak poczuł pacnięcie w ramię.

\- Ej, jesteś teraz żonaty!

\- Kiedy to było... – mrugnął do niej wesoło.

* * *

Obiad weselny trwał już dobrą chwilę. Na sali słychać było wesołe rozmowy i śmiechy, które w pewnym momencie przerwała łyżeczka lekko pukająca w kieliszek. Wszyscy zwrócili swoje spojrzenia w stronę Dicka, który wstał ze swojego miejsca.

Odchrząknął i uważnie spojrzał na córkę oraz jej męża.

\- Chciałbym zabrać głos.

Chris przykrył swoją dłonią dłoń Jill. Oboje popatrzyli na ojca.

\- Moi drodzy, pragnąłbym wam wszystkim podziękować za przybycie na tę uroczystość na cześć mojej ukochanej córki i jej męża – kiwnął w stronę zebranych gości. Wszyscy milczeli. Dick przez sekundę się zawahał. – Jill, Christopherze... zebraliśmy się dziś wszyscy tutaj, żeby uczcić wasz szczególny dzień. Waszą nową drogę życia.

Jill uśmiechnęła się czule w stronę swojego ojca, za to Chris burknął do siebie coś pod nosem. Nie znosił, gdy Dick mówił do niego pełnym imieniem.

\- Pewnie nie wszyscy wiecie, ale początki moje i Christophera nie należały do specjalnie udanych. Poznaliśmy się w dość trudnych dla nas wszystkich okolicznościach i chyba to właśnie sprawiło, że nie zapałałem do niego specjalną sympatią – uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Oczywiście, ja go też nie oczarowałem swoją osobą. Do dziś boli mnie szczęka jak to wspominam.

Po sali przeszły pojedyńcze chichoty.

\- Owe okoliczności i dość ciężki początek znajomości ostatecznie jednak zbliżyły nas do siebie – utkwił swoje spojrzenie w Chrisie. A potem uśmiechnął się ciepło. – Jill cię wybrała... więc jakoś będę musiał z tym żyć.

Przerwał na chwilę, czekając aż śmiech wywołany jego komentarzem ucichnie. Jill roześmiała się głośno i nawet Chris wykrzywił usta w miarę zadowolonym grymasie, gdy to usłyszał.

\- Macie wielkie szczęście, że w końcu odnaleźliście miłość. A przecież wszyscy wiemy, że mieliście ją zaraz obok. Chris teraz dołączył do mojej rodziny, stał się dla mnie synem... ale ani się waż mówić do mnie „tato".

Ponownie poczekał, aż minie kolejna fala radości. Już od dawna zwracali się do siebie po imieniu i Jill z Chrisem doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że to się nie zmieni. Chris chyba nawet wolał taką formę.

\- No wiecie, w każdej rodzinie musi się znaleźć jakaś czarna owca – mrugnął, najweselej jak tylko umiał. – Mam wobec tego nadzieję, że moje przyszłe wnuki odziedziczą więcej cech po matce.

Po raz kolejny przerwał na moment. Przez chwilę się zastanawiał, co ma dopowiedzieć. Państwo młodzi wymienili czułe spojrzenia. Dick westchnął.

\- Jill, słonko, masz szczęście, że trafiłaś na mężczyznę takiego jak Christopher – Chris wstrzymał oddech na kilka sekund. – Ale to oczywiste, że to Christopher ma większe szczęście. Jesteś szczęściarzem. Żałuję też w tej chwili tylko jednego. Żałuję, że matka i brat Jill tego nie widzą – Dick podniósł kieliszek, dając innym znak, żeby zrobili to samo. – Zdrowie młodej pary!

* * *

\- Poznałem Jill i Chrisa już ładny szmat czasu temu – zaczął Parker, gdy nadeszła jego kolej na przemówienie. Jill nie dziwiła się, że to właśnie on stał się drużbą Chrisa odpowiedzialnym za przemówienie. Barry, będący drugim drużbą, wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą, gdy ważniejsza funkcja spadła na młodszego mężczyznę. – Było to zaraz po tym, jak z FBC przeniosłem się do B.S.A.A. Przez chwilę nawet miałem wrażenie, że już wtedy są parą. Coś zawsze iskrzyło, rozumiecie? No i proszę was, oni już wtedy praktycznie ze sobą mieszkali. Kiedy ktokolwiek ich pytał o najbliższe plany, zawsze odpowiadali coś, co nawzajem ich uwzględniało. Na przykład: „Pewnie będziemy z Jill oglądać jakiś film przy piwie.", albo: „Dzisiaj Chris i ja idziemy spotkać się z naszymi przyjaciółmi.". Brzmi jak para, co nie?

Jill w zrozumieniu pokiwała głową. Dla postronnych faktycznie mogło to tak wyglądać.

\- Pierwszy większy przykład ich wzajemnego zaangażowania miałem podczas pewnej misji ratunkowej. Dacie wiarę, że O'Brian ich wtedy rozdzielił na misję? – parsknął i ręką wskazał na siedzącego dwa stoliki dalej O'Briana. Mężczyzna tylko uśmiechnął się rozbawiony, ale nie skomentował. – Nie będę wgłębiał się w szczegóły, ale pracowałem wtedy z Jill. Dostaliśmy informację, że Chris, działający wówczas z Jessicą, zaginął na środku morza. Wyobraźcie sobie: misja, niebezpieczeństwo! A więc ruszliśmy na akcję ratunkową i znaleźliśmy się na statku pełnym dość nieprzyjemnych rzeczy, mniejsza o detale. Potem usłyszałem, że Chris również szukał Jill jak szalony, gdy dowiedział się, że zaginęliśmy. I podkreślam, szukał Jill, nie mnie.

Po sali przebiegły fale rozbawienia, kolejne już tego dnia.

\- Szukali się oboje po całym statku! Na dodatek nie mieliśmy łączności. Jill zaglądała do każdego, nawet zamkniętego na klucz, pokoju. Biegaliśmy po dokach, po tej cholernej promenadzie, wszędzie. Podejrzewam, że Chris robił dokładnie to samo – Parker spojrzał znacząco na przyjaciela. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami. – A wiecie, co się okazało? Byli na dwóch różnych statkach!

Tym razem śmiechy były głośniejsze. Nawet O'Brian – dotychczas w miarę poważny – się roześmiał.

\- Zaświtało mi, że coś naprawdę jest między nimi na rzeczy, gdy spotkaliśmy się we czwórkę. Jessica wisiała na Chrisie. Do dziś bawi mnie wyraz jego twarzy, gdy ją od siebie odsuwał. A była całkiem niezła. Ale przy Jill... och, jak tylko ją zobaczył, jego twarz na moment się rozjaśniła. Wtedy zaproponowałem, żebyśmy zamienili się partnerami. Pomyślałem, że wyjdzie to wszystkim na dobre. Tajemnicą nigdy nie było, że najlepiej pracowali zawsze w duecie.

Parker uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy zobaczył, że naprawdę zawstydził tym Chrisa. Jak na razie był świetny w roli drużby.

\- A kiedy zniknęli nam z oczu, Jessica rzuciła, że Chris jest nudziarzem. Że jej nie zauważył, choć tak bardzo się starała. Rzuciłem luźną sugestią, że może jest już po prostu zajęty. I proszę, miałem rację! Naprawdę się cieszę, że wam się udało – puścił w ich stronę oko. – I mam nadzieję, że dalej będzie tylko lepiej.

Poprawił krawat i odchrząknął. Jill zauważyła, że wymienił znaczące spojrzenie z Barrym.

\- Na zakończenie opowiem coś, co można nazwać zabawną historyjką z życia pana młodego. Ponoć tak robi drużba – wzruszył ramionami. – Razem z chłopakami odwaliliśmy kiedyś Chrisowi jeden numer. Mało osób o tym wie, ale w sumie prawie wszyscy w B.S.A.A. boją się Chrisa. Skoro jednak jesteśmy w miejscu publicznym, to nie będziesz mógł mi nic zrobić. Mam świadków!

Najgłośniej ze wszystkich śmiał się akurat Chris. Jill cały ten czas się zastanawiała, skąd ten strach. Kompletnie nie rozumiała, nawet jak obserwowała Chrisa w pracy. Był surowy i sumienny w tym, co robił. Ale zaraz wzbudzać taki lęk wśród kolegów? Nie widziała żadnego powodu, dla którego ktokolwiek miał się go bać.

\- Pewnego dnia, po treningu terenowym wróciliśmy wszyscy strasznie ubrudzeni. Wyglądaliśmy pewnie jak potwory z bagien. Poszliśmy więc wziąć prysznic. Nie, nie razem – dorzucił, gdy zobaczył kilka rozbawionych min. Oczywiście spowodowało to kolejne śmiechy. Ludzie pod wpływem alkoholu zawsze jakoś weselej reagowali. – My skończyliśmy szybciej, ale Chris został w tyle. Nie, nie chcemy wiedzieć, coś ty wtedy robił!

Jill parsknęła głośno, zaraz jednak się uspokoiła, gdy zobaczyła nieco urażone spojrzenie męża. Pocałowała go czule w policzek, co od razu poprawiło mu humor.

\- Podmieniliśmy mu ubrania, zabraliśmy ręcznik i szybko zwialiśmy. Żeby było zabawniej, włączyliśmy też alarm przeciwpożarowy. Chris miał wobec tego dwa wyjścia: albo wybiec nago, albo się w to ubrać. – Chris wyglądał na zażenowanego, ale rozbawionego jednocześnie. Parkner pstryknął palcami. – Barry, slajd!

Barry uruchomił projektor, ale nim obraz się całkiem pojawił, Parker zdążył wszystko dokładnie opisać:

\- Wyobraź sobie, Jill, że zostawiliśmy mu krótkie białe szorty i białą, dopasowaną koszuleczkę do połowy brzucha. W zestawie była nawet kapitańska czapka. Chcieliśmy to powtórzyć na jego wieczorze kawalerskim, ale się nie zgodził...

Jill otworzyła szerzej oczy, gdy zdumiona zobaczyła Chrisa w wyżej opisanym zestawie. Wszystko leżało na nim tak... dokładnie. Gdyby nie jego dość zdezorientowana, a nawet nieco głupia mina, może nawet nie wyglądałby w tym tak śmiesznie. Ten strój dokładnie eksponował wszystkie jego mięśnie, przez co wyglądał strasznie niemęsko i komicznie. Na sali rozległa się głośna salwa śmiechu.

* * *

Gdy nadeszła kolej na ostatnie przemówienie, Chris wstał ze swojego miejsca. Jednak nim zabrał głos, czule ucałował dłoń swojej żony. Nie wiedziała, co przyszykował. Szczerze mówiąc, nie do końca się spodziewała się tego, że również wygłosi przemowę.

Spojrzała na niego uważnie. Uśmiechnął się do niej czule.

\- Jill, długo szukałem odpowiednich słów, którymi mógłbym powiedzieć wszystko, co chciałbym – zaczął. Głos mu lekko zadrżał. – Ale nie potrafiłem dobrać nic odpowiedniego. Znalazłem jednak coś, co lepiej powie wszystko to, co do ciebie czuję.

Spojrzał w stronę zespołu i dał im znak ręką. Zaraz rozległa się piękna melodia, a Jill na chwilę wstrzymała oddech, gdy usłyszała powoli śpiewane słowa:

 _What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

Przez kilka sekund nie wiedziała, co się właściwie stało. Chris usiadł obok niej, przy ich małym prywatnym stoliczku, i wziął jej ręce w swoje dłonie. Cały czas patrzył jej w oczy.

 _'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, ohoh_

Delikatnie muskał palcami jej dłonie. Uśmiechał się czule, wyraźnie zażenowany. Wiedziała jedno, był najwspanialszym mężczyzną na świecie.

 _How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

To była chyba najromantyczniejsza rzecz, jaką dla niej zrobił. Nie odrywała swoich oczu od jego, czytała z nich uczucia do siebie. Nie musiał nawet mówić, wystarczyło tylko, że na nią spojrzał. Wiedziała też, że on właśnie robił to samo.

 _Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard_

W ciągu tego dnia była już kilka razy bliska wybuchu płaczu. Słyszała, że panny młode robią się w swoim dniu nadwrażliwe, ale nie spodziewała się, że ją to także dotknie. Poczuła jednak, jak po jej policzku spłynęła jedna łza wzruszenia, której nie potrafiła zatrzymać. Chris natychmiast wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie ją starł z jej policzka. Nim piosenka się skończyła, ucałował jej policzek, a na potem delikatnie jej usta. Przymknęła oczy, na chwilę zapomniała, gdzie w ogóle jest.

Oprzytomniała dopiero wtedy, gdy usłyszała pełne wzruszenia westchnienia ze strony kobiet. Wydawało jej się nawet, że ktoś klaskał. Ale nie zwracała na to w ogóle uwagi. Patrzyła Chrisowi w oczy, a jej serce waliło w piersi. Była najszczęśliwszą kobietą na świecie.

* * *

Po obiedzie, deserze i wszystkich przemowach, Parker wstał z miejsca i, choć to prawdopodobnie nie należało do jego obowiązków podczas uroczystości, zakomunikował:

\- A teraz państwo młodzi zatańczą pierwszy wspólny taniec!

Chrisowi momentalnie zrzedła mina, szczególnie jak usłyszał pierwsze tony piosenki. Nachylił się w stronę Jill i szepnął gorączkowo:

\- Naprawdę musimy? Wiesz, że to nie jest moja najmocniejsza strona.

\- Nie zatańczysz z panią Redfield? – zapytała słodko.

\- Jak przedstawiasz to w ten sposób, to chyba się skuszę, pani Redfield.

 _When I wake up, when I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you  
When I go out, when I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you_

Jill objęła Chrisa za szyję, a on chwycił ją w talii. Dała się prowadzić, choć taniec nie miał żadnych kroków. Parę miesięcy przed ślubem zastanawiali się, czy powinni zapisać się na lekcje tańca, głównie z myślą o tej chwili. Ostatecznie doszli jednak do wniosku, że to jest im w żadnym wypadku niepotrzebne. Snuli się powoli w tańcu, większość czasu nie odrywając od siebie oczu.

 _When I come home, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you  
And when I'm dreaming, when I know that I can dream  
I can dream about the time when I'm with you_

\- Zaraz, czy ja znam tę piosenkę?

\- Znasz – przytaknął. – W oryginale jest jednak nieco szybsza. Oglądaliśmy kiedyś film, gdzie leciała.

 _But I would walk five hundred miles  
And I would walk five hundred more  
To be the man who walked a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door_

Pogładziła go po policzku. Przymknęła na moment oczy i przytuliła się do niego, kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu. Dalej kołysali się w rytm muzyki. Wsłuchiwała się dokładniej w słowa. Ciekawa była, czy ktoś prócz nich dwojga zrozumiał ukryty przekaz. Chris nie przestawał jej zadziwiać.

 _When I'm working, when I know that I can be  
I can be the man who's working hard for you  
When I grow old, I know that I can be  
I can be the man who's growing old with you_

Objął ją mocniej, chowając twarz w jej włosach. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

 _And I would walk five hundred miles  
And I would walk five hundred more  
Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door…_

* * *

Kiedy tańczyła z Carlosem, bawiła się świetnie. Nie podejrzewała go o takie zdolności, ale był w tym świetny. Nie spodziewała się też, że będzie mu w ogóle w stanie dotrzymać kroku. Wywijał nią na lewo i prawo, obkręcał, pewnie i męsko prowadził w rytm muzyki. Niekiedy tak nią zakręcił, że musiała go mocno obejmować, żeby się nie przewrócić. Był świetnym tancerzem.

Śmiała się głośno, cała szczęśliwa. I roześmiała się jeszcze bardziej, gdy w trakcie tańca przemknęli obok Chrisa i Claire. Chris musiał się na moment zapomnieć, bo skomentował to na tyle głośno, że oboje z Carlosem go usłyszeli:

\- Czy oni się nie bawią za dobrze? Czemu on tańczy z moją żoną?

Claire wówczas uderzyła go lekko w ramię i nim porwał ich dalszy taniec usłyszeli komentarz: „Oni tylko tańczą. Skup się, depczesz mi po nogach!"

Nie powstrzymywała śmiechu. Nie odmówiła też Carlosowi kilku następnych piosenek.

* * *

Chrisa znalazła stojącego na zewnątrz, palącego papierosa. Miał nieco zachmurzoną minę i uważnie obserwował zebranych gości. Jill stanęła koło niego, dwa kroki od wielkiego lustra przy wyjściu do altany.

\- Skąd ta mina, Niedźwiadku?

\- Liczę, z iloma mężczyznami będę musiał się policzyć na osobności – mruknął, zaciągając się.

Uniosła brwi i założyła ręce.

\- A co ci zrobili?

\- Spójrz na siebie, Jill – popatrzył na nią i głową wskazał lustro. – Jak ty w ogóle wyglądasz?

Uniosła brwi jeszcze wyżej i niezbyt rozumiejąc, o co może mu chodzić, przejrzała się w gładkiej tafli. Chociaż jej druhny, Claire i Rebecca, namawiały ją do fantazyjnej białej sukni, nie zgodziła się. Preferowała prostotę, dlatego też taka była jej kreacja w odcieniu kości słoniowej. Zastanawiała się, co Chrisowi nagle się nie podoba. Jej sukienka nawet nie miała dekoltu. Jedyne, co odsłaniała to szyję i trochę ramion. Była równo skrojona u góry, bardzo dopasowana, rozszerzała się od kolan w dół i kończyła tuż przy ziemi. Miała też długie rękawy i zasłaniała bliznę. To był jeden z powodów, dla których wygrała z innymi.

Popatrzyła na Chrisa ponownie, lekko przechylając głowę.

\- Kilka godzin temu powiedziałeś, że wyglądam pięknie.

\- Bo wyglądasz – burknął. – Ale wyglądasz jakbyś była naga! To jest zbyt dopasowane! Bo jeszcze nie dotrwam do nocy poślubnej!

Po raz kolejny tego wieczora nie była w stanie powstrzymać głośnego, szczerego śmiechu.

* * *

 **Kilka godzin po weselu.**

Niepewnie wzięła głębszy oddech i przejrzała się w lustrze. Już nie miała wysoko upiętych włosów. Lekkie fale układały jej się na ramionach. Zdjęła też już suknię ślubną i chwilę po prysznicu walczyła z gorsetem, który razem z Rebeccą wybrały na noc poślubną. Była przeciwna tej myśli, ale ostatecznie wygrała chęć spodobania się Chrisowi. Wpatrywała się teraz więc w swoje odbicie i zastanawiała się, czy nie przesadziła z doborem bielizny. Całość była błękitna z czarnymi koronkami. Biustonosz łączył się z gorsetem i tak naprawdę ledwo co zakrywał. Lekko usztywniony materiał kończył się kilka centymetrów przed linią majtek. Wszystko połączone było klamerkami i paskami kabaretkowymi. Wzięła kolejny głęboki oddech i opatuliła się szlafrokiem.

Wyszła z łazienki i nawet nie zdążyła zareagować, gdy Chris już nad nią górował. Przyparł ją na moment do ściany i namiętnie pocałował. Czuła od niego jego ulubione whiskey i papierosy, nawet wtedy gdy przestali się całować. Cmokając ją jeszcze w czoło z zawadiackim uśmiechem zniknął w łazience.

Jill usiadła na łóżku i uśmiechnięta rozglądała po pokoju. Kiedy kilka tygodni wcześniej wynajmowali cały mały domek nad jeziorem na miesiąc miodowy, nie spodziewała się, że wszystko będzie tak klimatyczne. Teraz było idealnie. Kiedy była w łazience, Chris przygasił światła i zapalił nawet kilka świeczek.

Nie przestawała się uśmiechać. Chris był wspaniały. Był gotów zrobić dla niej wszystko. Przeszukał niemalże każdy zakamarek, by w końcu ją odzyskać. Przecież robił wszystko, by ją odnaleźć. By ją wyrwać z rąk _Weskera._

Poczuła jak serce zaczęło jej szybciej bić, ale nie było to kołatanie podobne do tego, które czuła wcześniej. Bała się. Jej oddech przyspieszył, a w oczach zebrały się łzy. Starała się to powstrzymać, ale było już za późno. Nie zasługiwała na Chrisa. Nie po tym wszystkim, co zrobiła. Nie po tym, co się wydarzyło. Nie rozumiała, czemu ją kochał. Nie zasługiwała na jego miłość. Była brudna. Miała na rękach krew niewinnych.

Z trudem łapała oddech. Była morderczynią. Nie zasługiwała na nic, co dostała. Chris nie powinien był jej kochać. Powinien ją znienawidzić. Powinien ją odtrącić. Wykreślić ze swego życia.

Zasłoniła usta dłonią. Prawie dusiła się własnymi łzami. Wstała i podeszła do lustra wiszącego nad komodą. Zrzuciła z ramion szlafrok. Blizna ohydnie prezentowała się nad pięknymi koronkami gorsetu. Nie zagoiła się poprawnie – nadal było widać to, czego najbardziej się wstydziła. Ślad morderczyni.

Zaczęła dyszeć. Była brudna. Nie mogła na siebie patrzeć.

Atak nie mógł nastąpić w gorszym momencie. Jak w transie chwyciła ozdobną szkatułkę i z całej siły uderzyła w lustro. Nie przestawała uderzać, póki z gładkiej tafli nie została pusta rama. Nie zauważyła, jak otworzyły się drzwi od łazienki. Poczuła dłoń na ramieniu, zadziałała instynktownie. Chwyciła jego rękę, pociągnęła i nim _napastnik_ się zorientował, leżał na podłodze z wykręconym ramieniem i kolanem na gardle. Nie przestała płakać.

\- Jill...

Dopiero po paru sekundach zorientowała się, że to Chrisa zaatakowała. Przerażona zeskoczyła z niego i odsunęła się pod łóżko. Skuliła się i powstrzymywała krzyki. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej w czasie ataku nie zrobiła Chrisowi żadnej krzywdy. Ciężko oddychając patrzyła jak zbierał się z dywanu. Przysunął się do niej powoli. Dotknął jej ramienia.

\- Zostaw mnie! – wrzasnęła, odpychając go.

Była brudna. Była morderczynią. A na domiar złego, prawie udusiła swojego męża. Ale on nie ustępował. W pewnym momencie mocno złapał jej nadgarstki i zmusił, by spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Przez moment próbowała się wyrwać, ale nie pozwolił na to. Szybko złamał jej opór, zamykając ją w swoim uścisku. To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy był świadkiem jej takiego zachowania. Po chwili podniósł się i nie wypuszczając jej z rąk, przeniósł się na łóżko. Położyła głowę na jego ramieniu, nie przestając płakać. Szeptał jej uspokajająco do ucha.

 _Much as you blame yourself  
You can't be blamed for the way that you feel  
Had no example of a love  
That was even remotely real  
How can you understand something that you never had  
If you let me I can help you out with all of that_

Czuła jak delikatnie głaskał jej włosy. Mocniej do niego przylgnęła, potrzebowała go. Doskonale o tym wiedział.

 _I can see the pain behind your eyes  
It's been there for quite awhile  
I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile  
I would like to show you what true love can really do_

Chris cały czas czule ją dotykał po plecach, dłoniach, głaskał włosy. Szeptał uspokajająco. Nie była w stanie wykrztusić żadnego słowa. Nie wiedziała, jak długo płakała. Chris czuwał.

 _Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself.  
Let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid, oh, I can help._

* * *

 **XIV tydzień.**

Jill przewierciła się w łóżku i odwróciła w stronę Chrisa, mrucząc pod nosem:

\- Chris, skarbie... – sięgnęła ręką, żeby zlokalizować swojego męża. Zazwyczaj w takim momencie, pchnięty jakimś instynktem czule ją do siebie przytulał. Nie było go. Zaspana uniosła się na łokciu i rozejrzała nieprzytomnie. Zerknęła na zegarek. Gdzie on się podziewał o czwartej nad ranem?

I wtedy do niej dotarło.

Nie było go. Ponad dwa miesiące wcześniej zaginął.

Sięgnęła pod jego poduszkę i wyciągnęła koszulkę, którą nosił do spania. Przytuliła się do niej i zaczęła płakać. Miły sen, miłe wspomnienia nic nie znaczyły bez niego. Do świtu nie była w stanie zasnąć.

Ponura jadła śniadanie, gdy rozdzwoniła się jej komórka. Niechętnie wzięła urządzenie spodziewając się Claire lub ojca. Nie rozmawiała z nimi od ponad dwóch tygodni i twardo ignorowała wszystkie ich próby kontaktu. Dzwonili często. Czasem nawet przychodzili, ale nie otwierała im drzwi. Ucieszyła się więc, gdy zobaczyła imię Carlosa na wyświetlaczu.

\- _Chica_ , gdzie ty się podziewasz? – powiedział na wstępie. – Wiem, że możecie być z Chrisem bardzo zajęci, ale ładnie to tak przyjaciół ignorować?

Wstrzymała oddech. On nadal nie wiedział.

 _No tak, bo mu przecież nie powiedziałaś._

\- Może przyjedziesz do mnie? Muszę ci coś powiedzieć, a nie chcę przez telefon – mruknęła cicho. Carlos najwyraźniej wyczuł coś dziwnego w jej tonie, bo brzmiał na poważnie zaniepokojonego.

\- Stało się coś, Jill?

\- Po prostu przyjedź.

\- Niedługo będę.

Jak tylko przekroczył próg, nie rozebrał się jeszcze, a już pytał co się stało. Jill nie odpowiedziała, prowadząc go do kuchni. Wstawiła wodę na herbatę, dłuższą chwilę się nie odzywając.

\- Jill, co jest? – spytał ponownie. Wzruszyła ramionami. Czuła jego wzrok na plecach, ale dłuższą chwilę nie reagowała. Naprawdę nie wiedziała, jak ma mu to powiedzieć. W zasadzie samej sobie się dziwiła, czemu go nie poinformowała.

Przełknęła ślinę. Przymknęła oczy. Klęła na swoje hormony. Była pewna, że gdyby nie ciąża, to przechodziłaby to lepiej.

\- Pokłóciłaś się o coś z Chrisem?

Zesztywniała. Zacisnęła mocno powieki, byleby tylko się nie rozpłakać.

\- Chris... Chris zaginął dziewięć tygodni temu – szepnęła cicho. Wolną ręką opierała się o blat, drugą trzymała swój brzuch. Nadal nie pozwalała sobie na łzy. Usłyszała, jak Carlos gwałtownie wstaje z miejsca, szurając krzesłem. Zamknął ją w swoich ramionach.

\- Był na misji i miał wypadek – kontynuowała niemal bezgłośnie, chociaż nie pytał. – Trafił do szpitala. Lekarze podejrzewali amnezję pourazową, ale... – przerwała nagle i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Była zła na siebie za takie huśtawki nastrojów. Ale to było takie trudne. – Chris zniknął ze szpitala. Od tego czasu go szukają. Bezskutecznie.

Carlos objął ją nieco mocniej. Wtedy już nie wytrzymała. Łzy jak na zawołanie spłynęły jej po policzkach. Nienawidziła tej huśtawki. Raz było w miarę w porządku, a za chwilę płakała, bo zapomniała o wypiciu gorącej herbaty. Starała się też nie myśleć o Chrisie, gdy czuła zmianę nastroju. Było jej ciężko, strasznie ciężko.

\- Spokojnie, Jill... Przecież oboje wiemy, że Chris to twardy skurczybyk. Wróci do ciebie – szepnął. Po tych słowach rozkleiła się jeszcze bardziej.

Chociaż na samym początku Claire i Dick również tak twierdzili, to jednak na sam koniec wyraźnie oboje pokazali, że w to wątpią. Że trzeba przygotować się na każdą ewentualność, nawet na śmierć. Ona nie chciała. Nie dopuszczała do siebie myśli, że Chris nie żyje.

Brakowało jej takiego stwierdzenia od osoby trzeciej. Brakowało jej wiary innych w Chrisa. Cieszyła się z całego serca, że Carlos tak powiedział.

* * *

\- Myślę, że powinnaś wyjść na świeże powietrze, Jill. Wychodziłaś ostatnio z domu? – zapytał Carlos, gdy kobieta w końcu doszła do siebie.

\- Nie chcę...

\- Świeże powietrze dobrze ci zrobi. Jesteś strasznie blada – mruknął. – Jesz ty w ogóle cokolwiek?

Machnęła ręką.

Oczywiście, że jadła. Ale nie przybierała na wadze. Przysięgłaby za to, że schudła kilka kilogramów. Chociaż to już było coś, co ją martwiło, to nie mogła się zmusić do jedzenia. Jadła tak często, jak kazał jej Woods. A w każdym razie się starała.

\- Czemu ty się w ogóle doprowadziłaś do takiego stanu, Jill? – jęknął. Przeczesał rękami włosy. – Dobra, głupie pytanie. Powiedz mi lepiej, który to już miesiąc.

Uśmiechnęła się krzywo. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że pytał nie tylko z ciekawości. Chciał dodatkowo odwrócić jej uwagę.

\- To czwarty miesiąc. Niedługo przejdę w drugi trymestr i powinnam wyjść z tej nieustającej histerii – pogładziła brzuch. – I może minie mi senność. Mam też już drugie zdjęcie USG. Dziecko nadal jest malutkie, ale wszystko przebiega prawidłowo.

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową.

\- Nie masz jakiejś zachcianki?

Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Zastanowiła się przez moment.

\- W zasadzie... Zjadłabym ciastek jagodowych, ale już żadnych nie mam.

\- Coś jeszcze?

\- Chciałam pooglądać rzeczy dla przyszłych mam, a chwilowo, tak jakby, nie mam z kim – spochmurniała.

Carlos wzruszył ramionami.

\- Żaden problem, _chica_ – powiedział pewnym głosem. Cieszyła się w tym momencie, że jednak zdecydowała się opowiedzieć mu o konflikcie z rodziną. Na początku był wzburzony, usłyszała nawet kilka hiszpańskich przekleństw, ale szybko doszedł do siebie. Nie rozumiał, jak mogli jej w ogóle coś takiego zasugerować. Według niego przesadzili. Cieszył się, że sobie sama poradziła.

Wykrzywiła usta w lekkim uśmiechu.

\- Na pewno to żaden problem?

\- Żaden.

\- Ale najpierw ciastka jagodowe – przypomniała.

\- No to się ubieraj i idziemy na zakupy! – uśmiechnął się szeroko, a potem ruszył do przedpokoju sam się ubrać. Przez sekundę Jill się zawahała, ale chwyciła torebkę z komody i poszła za przyjacielem. Zarzuciła płaszcz i wyszła za nim z domu.

 _ **Powinnaś się cieplej ubierać, Jill.**_

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie pod nosem i szybko zapięła dokładnie płaszcz. Zapominała o tak banalnych sprawach. Miała nadzieję, że z biegiem tygodni jakoś to minie.

Carlos poprowadził ją do swojego samochodu i otworzył przed nią drzwi. Obdarzyła go uśmiechem. Zadziwiające, że naprawdę poczuła się lepiej na świeżym powietrzu. Oczywiście, towarzystwo Carlosa również pomagało. Traktował ją normalnie. Nie skakał nad nią, tak jak inni wcześniej.

Nim wsiadła do samochodu, odwróciła się na sekundę. Miała wrażenie, że dostrzegła kogoś znajomego. Długie rude włosy zawiały na wietrze, gdy kobieta widziana z oddali gwałtownie zniknęła za zakrętem. Jill zmarszczyła brwi. Chód rudowłosej wydawał jej się znajomy.

\- Jill, stało się coś? – Carlos dotknął jej ramienia, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

Zawahała się.

\- Chyba nie. Ale przysięgłabym, że właśnie widziałam Claire...

* * *

 *** mucho – dużo  
** amantes – zakochani**

 **Tekst znaleźć można również na moim dA. Link na profilu.  
Resident Evil © Capcom**

* * *

 **W kolejności pojawienia się:  
John Legend - All of Me  
Jay James - I'm Gonna Be (500 miles)  
Glee Cast - Let Me Love You  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**XVIII tydzień.**

\- Pani Redfield, jak tam z apetytem? – zapytał Woods po skończonym badaniu.

Jill wahała się przez moment, uważnie przyglądając lekarzowi. Adam Woods był mężczyzną w średnim wieku. Miał jasne włosy, na których gdzieniegdzie dało się dostrzec ślady siwizny. Darzyła go wielką sympatią i starała się nie mieć przed nim żadnych tajemnic, które mogłyby mieć jakiś negatywny wpływ na ciążę – dlatego też zdradziła mu na którejś z wizyt, że jej mąż zaginął. Od tego momentu bardziej odczuwała jego troskę.

\- Różnie – mruknęła wymijająco. Nie przepadała za tym, jak zaczynał o to pytać.

Wyraźnie się zachmurzył. Widać, nie oczekiwał takiej odpowiedzi.

\- W czasie pierwszego trymestru powinna pani była przytyć od dwóch do trzech kilogramów, bo jest pani bardzo szczupła. Tymczasem, mam wrażenie, że jest kompletnie na odwrót – wyciągnął z szuflady notes i przewertował kilka stron. – Podczas przedostatniej wizyty wspomniała mi pani, że mało się odżywia, bo się martwi. Nie sądzi pani, że zachowuje się nieodpowiedzialnie?

Zaczęła bawić się obrączką. Nie odpowiedziała. Miał przecież rację.

\- Rozumiem, że to stres i zmartwienie, ale nieregularne i rzadkie posiłki źle wpłyną na ciążę. Na razie jest w porządku, ale jeśli nie weźmie się pani za siebie, zacznie się robić gorzej.

\- To nie tak, że nie jem w ogóle. Od jakiegoś czasu mam napady niepohamowanego apetytu i jem wszystko, co mi wpadnie w ręce.

Pokręcił niezadowolony głową.

\- To też niedobrze. Nie może pani nie jeść w ogóle, a potem to nadrabiać. Miała pani jeść kilka małych posiłków w ciągu dnia. Nie zabroniłem też spełniania małych zachcianek pokarmowych, ale teraz już pani przesadza. Podczas ostatniej wizyty wyraźnie pani powiedziałem, że jak trzeba, to ma się pani zmuszać. Musi pani regularnie jeść dla dobra dziecka – spojrzał na nią surowo i postukał długopisem w notes.

\- Nie mogę się zmuszać. Kiedy to robię, często wymiotuję.

\- Wie pani doskonale, że dziecko już wyczuwa pani nastroje, prawda? – skinęła głową. – Nie może pani mieć podejścia: „Muszę zjeść, bo ten irytujący Woods mi kazał". Tak będzie tylko gorzej.

Zacisnęła pięści. Owszem, za każdym razem, gdy zmuszała się do jedzenia myślała o tym, że Woods jej kazał.

\- Ćwiczy pani nadal jogę?

\- Oczywiście.

\- Jak często?

\- Raz na jakiś czas.

\- Proszę ćwiczyć codziennie. I radziłbym zacząć chodzić na długie spacery, to powinno pomóc z problemami z apetytem.

Zamilkł na moment. Sama też nie miała zbytniej ochoty, żeby się odzywać. Postanowiła go posłuchać i faktycznie jakoś zadbać o swoją dietę. Nie chciała się przecież zagłodzić, a niestety mogło na to wyglądać.

\- Jak tam ze snem?

\- Nie mogę spać. Kiedy się kładę, długo nie mogę zasnąć. Czasem budzę się w środku nocy i nie śpię do rana. Czasem zasypiam w środku dnia – powiedziała cicho.

Woods zamyślił się przez chwilę. Widać, coś analizował. W końcu odchrząknął i powiedział:

\- Biorąc pod uwagę pani aktualną sytuację, pani Redfield, naprawdę zachęcałbym do skorzystania z pomocy terapeuty.

Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Otworzyła usta, żeby coś odpowiedzieć, ale zabrakło jej słów. Wbiła wzrok w swoje kolana. Najwyraźniej doszedł do wniosku, że sobie kompletnie z tym wszystkim nie radzi. Jak się nad tym zastanowiła, dotarło do niej, że znowu miał rację. Kompletnie sobie nie radziła.

\- Polecić pani jakiegoś? Miałem już kilka podobnych przypadków i znam paru dobrych specjalistów.

Potrząsnęła głową.

\- Nie trzeba, doktorze.

* * *

\- Witaj, Jill.

Skinęła na powitanie głową i przeszła do swojego stałego miejsca, na którym siedziała już wielokrotnie, wiele miesięcy wcześniej. Mężczyzna zamknął drzwi i usiadł w swoim fotelu, naprzeciw niej. Doktor Henry Altman był bardzo szczupły, wysoki i nieco szpakowaty. Nosił szare golfy, a ciemne włosy zaczesywał najczęściej do tyłu. Jego kończyny były wręcz patykowate i wyglądał nieco upiornie, gdy siedział w swoim wielkim fotelu. Nogę założył na nogę i wyciągnął nieodłączny mu notes. Spojrzał uważnie na Jill.

\- Co cię do mnie sprowadza? Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

Usadowiła się wygodniej. Miała problem, żeby cokolwiek z siebie wykrztusić.

\- Nie spiesz się. Masz tyle czasu, ile potrzebujesz.

Wbiła wzrok w ścianę za mężczyzną. Bawiła się obrączką. Niezadowolona zauważyła, że trzęsą jej się ręce. Minęły dwie, trzy minuty, w czasie których milczała. Nie wiedziała, jak ma w ogóle zacząć. Zresztą, samo wspominanie o tym, że jej mąż zniknął, nie było zbyt przyjemne.

\- Patrząc po tobie widzę, że raczej nie chodzi bezpośrednio o ciebie.

Wypuściła powietrze z płuc przez zaciśnięte zęby. Zaczęła skubać rękaw swojego czarnego golfu. Nie mogła się zdobyć na to, żeby coś powiedzieć. Wiedziała jednak, że musi. Przyszła, żeby Altman pomógł jej sobie z tym poradzić. Jak nie on, to kto inny? Specjalizował się w walce ze stresem pourazowym i traumami. To w końcu dzięki niemu niemal całkowicie uporała się z całą Afryką. Pomógł jej wtedy, to pomoże też i teraz.

Wzięła głęboki oddech.

\- Jak życie małżeńskie?

Zesztywniała. Nie mogła powstrzymać ciężkiego, bolesnego westchnienia.

\- A więc chodzi o Chrisa. Musisz mi już sama powiedzieć, co się stało.

\- Jak na razie snujesz dobre domysły – powiedziała cicho, wbijając wzrok w kolana. Nadal skubała rękaw.

\- Już wcześniej zauważyliśmy, że nie jestem bajkopisarzem. Mogę pracować tylko na tych informacjach, które mi sama podasz, Jill. Ty jesteś źródłem i bez twojego wkładu nie będę ci w stanie pomóc.

Milczała przez kilka chwil. Nie spodziewała się, że będzie jej tak trudno. Im dłużej Chrisa nie było, tym ciężej było jej o tym mówić. Ale musiała.

\- Chris zaginął.

Altman nie przerywał. Zawsze czekał, aż Jill powie mu wszystko, ile tylko będzie w stanie.

\- Miał misję... Miał w czasie niej wypadek... i... zniknął ze szpitala. Od ponad trzech miesięcy nie ma po nim śladu.

\- Zniknął ze szpitala?

\- Jego podwładny powiedział mi, że lekarze podejrzewali amnezję pourazową. Podobno uciekł oknem. Jego sala była na parterze. Może się przestraszył, może nie wiedział gdzie jest... – wyszeptała. Nie mogła nic poradzić na to, ale coraz bardziej łamał jej się głos.

\- I jak się z tym czujesz?

Jill uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego.

\- A jak myślisz? Mój mąż zaginął! – warknęła.

\- Ale nie umarł.

Jęknęła cicho i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Nie umarł. Zaginął. Była tak rozdarta, że nie wiedziała już, co gorsze.

 _Przeklęte hormony._

\- Nie umarł – powtórzył z naciskiem. – Tylko zaginął. Przecież to Chris. Trochę o nim rozmawialiśmy, więc mam o nim jakieś wyobrażenie.

\- To znaczy?

\- Chris jest w stanie poradzić sobie w każdych okolicznościach.

Milczała, nadal trzymając twarz w dłoniach. Chciało jej się płakać. Chris był w stanie poradzić sobie w każdych okolicznościach? No tak, przecież dawał sobie radę dosłownie ze wszystkim. Po prostu taki był. Ale tak bardzo się o niego bała. Była przerażona, że już nigdy do niej nie wróci...

 _Przestań. Chris wróci i ty doskonale o tym wiesz._

\- Czy sądzisz, Jill, że mimo amnezji pourazowej i pewnej dezorientacji, Chris nie jest w stanie sobie poradzić? Jak myślisz? Przecież pracowałaś razem z nim. Znasz go najlepiej – skuliła się w sobie. – Jakim agentem jest Chris?

\- Powiedziałabym, że wspaniałym – szepnęła, unosząc głowę w stronę Altmana. Patrzył na nią przeszywającym wzrokiem. Miała wrażenie, że czyta z niej jak z otwartej książki. – Potrafi poradzić sobie w każdej sytuacji, ale...

\- Dlaczego szukasz jakiegoś „ale", Jill?

Ucichła, zaskoczona.

\- To są jego umiejętności. To jest dla niego coś automatycznego, to coś, czego od tak się nie zapomina.

\- A jeśli jednak? – wydukała, walcząc z napierającymi łzami.

\- Nie.

\- Jeśli jest gdzieś tam zagubiony?

\- Powiem ci, jako specjalista, że amnezja pourazowa dotyka pamięci w kwestii związanych z życiem prywatnym, znanymi osobami, czasami też z dzieciństwem, ale nie wpływa na nabyte umiejętności.

\- Więc pamięta to co umie, ale nie pamięta mnie? – czuła pretensje w swoim głosie. Nie wiedziała jednak, do kogo. Do siebie, że puściła Chrisa na tę misję? Do Chrisa, że doprowadził do sytuacji, w której doszło do wypadku? Do B.S.A.A., że go nie upilnowali w tym szpitalu?

\- Może tak być, Jill.

\- A nawet, jak pamięta swoje umiejętności, jeśli to nie wystarczy? Jest tam przecież sam, nie wie gdzie jest! – jęknęła. O dziwo fala łez odeszła i udało jej się nie rozpłakać. Robiła się coraz lepsza w powstrzymywaniu łez przy ludziach.

\- Nie traktujmy Chrisa jak dziecka. Jest dorosłym mężczyzną. Nawet jeśli nie pamięta w tym momencie, że ma żonę, to na pewno wie, jak o siebie zadbać. Spójrzmy na to pragmatycznie.

\- Ja wierzę, że on sobie radzi! Wierzę, że w końcu do nas wróci. Tylko... z dnia na dzień jest mi coraz ciężej. Na pewno przechodziłabym to inaczej, gdyby wszyscy nie zmuszali mnie do bezczynnego siedzenia i czekania. Nie pozwolili mi go nawet szukać – powiedziała wojowniczo. Nie przejęła się nawet tym, że podniosła głos.

Henry tylko kiwnął głową, uważnie ją obserwując. Wtedy dotarło do niej, że czekał na jej dopowiedzenie. Dlaczego nie chcieli jej wysłać na poszukiwania? Ciekawa była, czy sam się nad tym właśnie zastanawiał.

\- A właśnie... – uśmiechnęła się ponuro. – Przecież nie wiesz. Chris i ja oczekujemy dziecka.

Na wargach terapeuty wykwitł lekki uśmiech.

\- Gratuluję – powiedział tylko.

\- Dziękuję – nie mogła powstrzymać westchnienia. – Jak wiesz, nie obyło się bez trudności.

\- Pamiętam. Pamiętam również twoje wahania, czy poradzisz sobie w tej roli. Uporaliśmy się z tymi problemami, dlatego też damy radę z tymi. Jesteś silna.

Skinęła lekko głową.

 _Będzie dobrze. Poradzisz sobie._

\- Jak widzę, ta sytuacja jest dla ciebie jedną wielką niewiadomą i póki nie będzie jakichś informacji, trzeba się postarać dalej funkcjonować tak, jakby Chris był na misji. Potraktuj to w ten sposób, że misja się przedłużyła. Powinnaś otaczać się najbliższymi, to ci pomoże. Jest Claire, Kevin czy twój ojciec. Otaczaj się swoimi przyjaciółmi, osobami, w których towarzystwie czujesz się najlepiej. Oni też martwią się o Chrisa, ale martwią się również o ciebie.

Przełknęła ślinę.

\- Nie możesz poddać się temu lękowi i niepokojowi, bo to na pewno ci nie przysłuży. Pamiętasz jak walczyliśmy z tym wcześniej, dopóki nie odzyskałaś wewnętrznej równowagi?

Ponownie skinęła głową.

\- Musisz szukać wsparcia w rodzinie, Jill.

* * *

Po centrum handlowym spacerowała z Carlosem już od jakiejś godziny. Dzień po rozmowie z Altmanem przyszedł do niej i zarządził długi spacer. Idąc koło niego, gdy opowiadał jej o wszystkim, co tylko wpadło mu do głowy, czuła się spokojna. Nie miała zielonego pojęcia, jak poradziłaby sobie, gdyby nie on. Żałowała, że nie skontaktowała się z nim wcześniej. Może nawet cała ta sprawa z rodziną potoczyłaby się inaczej.

Nadal ignorowała szwagierkę, szwagra i swojego ojca. Raz dała się złapać podstępem na rozmowę i gdy zobaczyła, że dzwoni do niej Kevin, odebrała telefon. Podejrzewała, że zdanie na temat nieobecnego Chrisa ma takie samo jak Claire, ale nie dał jej tego tak boleśnie odczuć. Sądziła jednak, że zostawił jakiekolwiek próby kontaktu swojej żonie. Zdziwiona, choć przez moment szczęśliwa, że ktoś z rodziny o niej pamięta, przytknęła komórkę do ucha. Usłyszała obrażony głos Claire, która natychmiast zaczęła pytać, czemu Jill ją ignoruje. Nie dała jej nawet dokończyć, wyłączając komórkę. Wyciszyła w telefonie kolejny kontakt. Chciała dać im szansę, spróbować na nowo złapać z nimi jakąś nić porozumienia, tak jak radził jej Altman. Po tym małym oszustwie straciła ochotę. Ze smutkiem myślała, że tak naprawdę była im obca, a interesowali się nią jedynie ze względu na to, że nosiła w sobie dziecko Chrisa.

Wiedziała, że nie powinna tak myśleć, ale oni ciągle mówili o dziecku. Miała uważać na siebie, bo była w ciąży. Pilnowali jej, bo liczył się dla nich ich bratanek. Doskonale wiedziała, że powinna o siebie dbać – w końcu z Chrisem od dawna chcieli mieć dziecko. Nie mogła jednak nic poradzić na to, że w jej odczuciu sprawiali wrażenie, jakby mały Redfield był najważniejszy na świecie. Oczywiście, że był – ale dla niej. To było w końcu jej dziecko, a oni nie powinni jej pouczać jak należy się zachowywać czy odżywiać, by być dobrą matką.

Jeśli chodziło o ojca, i tak wiedziała, że była dla niego ważna. Była w końcu jego córką. Nie mogła jednak mu wybaczyć tego, że wątpił w Chrisa.

Wyrwała się z ponurych myśli, gdy Carlos wprowadził ją do sklepu z zabawkami. Spojrzała na niego, nieco zaskoczona.

\- Chłopiec czy dziewczynka? – zagadnął, gdy spacerowali między półkami, oglądając kolorowe rzeczy.

\- Mówiłam ci, że nie chcemy wiedzieć – odpowiedziała, biorąc w ręce białego, pluszowego pieska. Na czubku głowy miał napis zachęcający do wciśnięcia, więc nacisnęła. Zaszczekał kilka razy, poruszył łapkami i znieruchomiał.

 _Bezsensowna pierdoła._

\- A nie masz przeczucia? Moja siostra mówiła, że będzie miała syna, zanim sprawdzili płeć. I miała rację – wzruszył ramionami.

Zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, jakiej płci będzie dziecko – powiedziała. – Najbardziej się boję, że może być coś nie tak. Nie jestem już dwudziestolatką, Carlos.

Machnął ręką, najwyraźniej nie podzielając jej obaw.

\- Właściwie, to po co tu weszliśmy?

\- Nie mówiłaś, że chciałaś rozejrzeć się za jakimiś pluszakami?

\- Nie chcę – mruknęła.

\- Nie zaczynaj – podniósł ostrzegawczo palec.

Jęknęła pod nosem. Oczywiście, czego innego miała się spodziewać? Carlos miał chyba trzy siostry, z czego każda z nich miała już przynajmniej po jednym dziecku. Wszystkie siostry były od niego starsze, zamężne, więc chyba instynktownie wiedział, jak zachowują się irytujące kobiety w ciąży. Nieustannie jej o tym przypominał i kazał się uspokajać. Mówił, że irracjonalne fochy nic nie wskórają, a na niego i tak to nie działa.

\- Carlos, naprawdę to doceniam, ale nie mam ochoty na wybieranie żadnych pluszaków.

Ponownie machnął ręką i pociągnął ją dalej w półki.

\- Bolą mnie już nogi – mruknęła.

Kilka dni wcześniej wręcz rozkazał jej, żeby mu powiedziała, jak coś będzie nie tak. Chociaż nie należała do kobiet, które narzekają z takich błahych powodów jak bolące nogi, to podejrzewała, że Carlos domyśliłby się, jakby naprawdę coś się zaczęło dziać. A więc jak odczuła ból, nie omieszkała mu o tym wspomnieć.

\- Chcesz usiąść?

\- Chcę iść do łazienki. Zaraz wrócę, w porządku?

Kiwnął głową, puścił jej dłoń i wrócił do oglądania zabawek. Zastanawiała się, co też chodzi mu po głowie. Pewnie myślał, że już go nie widzi, gdy pozwolił sobie na dość zamyśloną, nostalgiczną wręcz minę.

Potrząsnęła głową i ruszyła szybko w stronę łazienek. Nie cierpiała wszystkich nieprzyjemnych rzeczy związanych z ciążą. Wszystko ją bolało. Nie mogła nawet za długo ćwiczyć jogi, bo zazwyczaj po kilku oddechach i kilku łagodnych pozycjach musiała iść do łazienki. Woods mówił, że to normalne i żeby przygotowała się do tego, że w dalszych miesiącach wizyty w toalecie będą jeszcze częstsze. Wytłumaczył jej, że to wina zmiany pozycji płodu i jego nacisku na pęcherz.

Na szczęście lekarz miał rację, że jak tylko więcej się porusza, to wróci apetyt. Przez ostatnich kilka dni jadła regularnie, a i tak łapała się na tym, że je o wiele za dużo. Miała niekiedy wrażenie, że faktycznie je za dwoje. Jednak doskonale wiedziała, że to tylko mit i nie powinna tak robić. Czasem, gdy pochłaniała kolejne ciastko jagodowe, wydawało jej się, że tak dużo je nie tylko przez ciążę. Zdecydowanie za dużo się martwiła i próbowała to uśpić jedzeniem. Podejrzewała, że Woods nie będzie zbyt zachwycony, jak się o tym wszystkim dowie.

Wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów, wyszła z łazienki i już nieco raźniej wróciła do Carlosa. Podejrzewała, że to zasługa tych smakołyków, które znalazła zachomikowane w torebce.

\- Masz ochotę na ciastko jagodowe? – zagadnęła go, jak tylko zauważył, że już wróciła.

\- Już lepszy humor?

\- Oczywiście, mam ciastka jagodowe.

Carlos roześmiał się w głos. Objął ją ramieniem, żeby skierować w stronę wyjścia, kiedy Jill gwałtownie stanęła w miejscu. Zesztywniała i na moment wstrzymała oddech.

Claire i Kevin, których właśnie dostrzegli, również wyglądali na zaskoczonych. Po kilku sekundach na twarzy szwagierki pojawiło się niedowierzanie. A potem i złość.

\- O, kogo ja widzę – prychnęła gniewnie.

 _Swoją szwagierkę. Na zakupach,_ Jill pomyślała ponuro.

\- Odchodziłam od zmysłów, gdy się nie odzywałaś. Co ty sobie w ogóle wyobrażasz, Jill?

Carlos mocniej objął jej ramię. Chciała, żeby ją puścił, ale doskonale wiedziała, że teraz tego nie zrobi. Widać był jednak zbyt zaskoczony, by się odezwać. Jill nie chciała rozmawiać z siostrą Chrisa. Nadal czuła do niej żal.

\- Nie odbierasz telefonów, nie otwierasz drzwi. Ignorujesz wszystkich. No, prawie wszystkich – warknęła z pogardą, gdy zauważyła w końcu Carlosa. Utkwiła na moment wzrok w jego ręce obejmującej Jill. Uśmiechnęła się nienawistnie.

Kiedy Kevin położył jej rękę na ramieniu i coś do niej szepnął, kompletnie go zignorowała.

\- Wiem już, dlaczego ignorujesz rodzinę. Długo ci nie zajęło dojście do siebie.

 _Co ty wygadujesz, Claire? Nie doszłam do siebie. Robię wszystko, by trzymać się w garści..._

\- Biedna Jilly, odebrało ci mowę? – rudowłosa zaśmiała się krótko i oschle.

Jill obejrzała się przez ramię. Kilka osób zatrzymało się niedaleko od nich i choć udawali zajętych przeglądaniem zabawek, doskonale było widać, że się przysłuchują. Zagryzła wargę i ostrzegawczo spojrzała na Carlosa, byleby tylko się nie odzywał. Jej przyjaciel już zamierzał coś powiedzieć, ale zrozumiał niemy przekaz. Widać było, że zaczyna się w nim gotować.

 _Nie rób mi tego, Claire. Przestań..._

\- Co ty tu w zasadzie robisz? Spokojne zakupy z _przyjacielem_?

Claire uważnie jej się przyjrzała. Jill praktycznie czuła sztylety, które szwagierka ciskała w jej stronę.

\- Nie rozmawiasz ze mną czy ze swoim ojcem, a zadajesz się z jakimś obcym facetem?

\- Chyba posuwasz się nieco za daleko – burknął Carlos.

\- Zamknij się, ciebie to nie dotyczy.

Jill wpatrywała się w nią w całkowitym szoku.

 _Jak możesz... jak możesz mi coś takiego sugerować?_

Na moment się wyłączyła, gdy Claire i Carlos zaczęli się kłócić. Nie chciała ich słuchać. Chciała zapaść się pod ziemię. Spojrzała na Rymanów, jak tylko Kevin złapał Claire i pociągnął ją w swoją stronę.

Na odchodnym zobaczyła, jak Kevin posyłał w jej stronę przepraszające spojrzenie. Jakby to cokolwiek dało. Jakby to miało usprawiedliwić zachowanie Claire.

Czuła łzy spływające po policzkach, ale nie przejęła się nimi. Stała tak przez moment, póki nie poczuła jak Carlos chwyta ją za ramię i wyprowadza ze sklepu. Dała się prowadzić tak przez chwilę.

 _Byłam ranna wiele razy... Ale żadna rana, żaden pocisk czy nóż nie zabolały tak bardzo, jak słowa Claire..._

* * *

 **Tekst znaleźć można również na moim dA. Link na profilu.  
Resident Evil © Capcom**


	6. Chapter 6

**Grudzień, 2009.**

Chris od paru dni zachowywał się dziwnie. Nie, nie był chory – a przynajmniej Jill taką miała nadzieję. Był zdenerwowany i zestresowany, czego w ogóle nie potrafił ukrywać.

Siedziała cicho w kuchni, gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia i roztargniony sięgnął po swój kubek z kawą. Obserwowała go, gdy zapalił papierosa i wyszedł na balkon.

Coś było nie tak. Nie był sobą. Podeszła do niego.

\- Hej, Chris – rzuciła lekko. Podskoczył przestraszony i prawie wypuścił kubek z rąk.

Spojrzał na nią. Zauważyła, że był trochę niewyspany. Naprawdę wyglądał, jakby coś było nie tak. Postanowiła to z niego wyciągnąć, nawet jeśli miałaby robić to na siłę.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak – padło.

Założyła ręce na piersi i uważnie mu się przyjrzała. Coś naprawdę było nie tak. Od kilku dni podskakiwał, jak tylko niespodziewanie pojawiała się w pobliżu. Podskakiwał, jak usłyszał drzwi, jak coś trzasnęło. Niekiedy nerwowo oglądał się przez ramię. I był dziwnie małomówny.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? Chcesz o tym pogadać?

\- Nie.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, Jill – wzruszył ramionami.

\- Coś w pracy?

\- Nie.

\- Może coś z Claire? Pokłóciłeś się wczoraj z moim ojcem?

\- Nie. Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, Jill – powtórzył z naciskiem.

\- Świetnie, niech ci będzie! – burknęła obrażona i ruszyła do sypialni.

Odkąd wprowadziła się do niego kilka miesięcy wcześniej, nigdy nie mieli żadnych problemów. To ona sama sprawiała więcej kłopotów, miała swoje napady i ataki związane z Afryką. Poza tym, układało im się bardzo dobrze. Byli parą, powinni się dzielić ze sobą wszystkim. Bolało ją to, że coś przed nią ukrywał. Choć myślała długo i uporczywie, nie mogła znaleźć powodu, dla którego Chris miałby coś przed nią zataić. Kiedy po dłuższej chwili siedzenia na łóżku weszła do łazienki i spojrzała w lustro, wszystko zrozumiała.

Nie chciał nic mówić, bo to dotyczyło jej. Roztargnionym ruchem dotknęła blizny i przełknęła ślinę. Miał jej już dość? Był zmęczony? Już jej nie chciał? Potrząsnęła głową. Kochali się – nie mógłby tak nagle przestać... Prawda?

Przemyła twarz zimną wodą i wróciła do sypialni. Potknęła się i zirytowana spojrzała pod nogi. Z krzywym uśmiechem pokręciła głową. Chris po raz kolejny rzucił swoje spodnie byle jak. Leżały pod łóżkiem. Schyliła się i chwyciła ciemny materiał. Usłyszała głuchy stukot i zaciekawiona poszukała wzrokiem obiektu, który wydał ów dźwięk.

Jej uwagę przykuło niewielkie, czarne pudełeczko. Wzięła je w ręce i obróciła między palcami. Rzuciła spodnie z powrotem na łóżko i zawahała się. Chciała je otworzyć i już zamierzała to zrobić, ale się zatrzymała. Czy to było to, co myślała? Nie, niemożliwe. Przez moment wpatrywała się w pudełko, dopóki nie podskoczyła zaskoczona, słysząc Chrisa:

\- Jillian Valentine, co ty wyprawiasz?!

Obróciła się w jego stronę. Matko, jak ona nie cierpiała tej przeklętej _Jillian_. W takich chwilach zaczynała rozumieć, czemu Chris nie przepada za swoim pełnym imieniem. Wzdrygnęła się.

\- Nic!

\- Oddaj mi to, co trzymasz w ręce – zażądał i podszedł do niej, wyciągając rękę.

\- Czy to jest to, co myślę?

\- Oddaj.

\- Odpowiedz!

\- Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym robił to w ten sposób – jęknął bezradnie, wciąż czekając aż Jill odda mu pudełko. Po jej twarzy przeszedł cień zrozumienia i niepewnie złożyła przedmiot w jego dłoni. Posmutniała.

Ani się obejrzała, a Chris padł przed nią na jedno kolano, chwycił jej dłoń i mruknął:

\- Ani się waż mi przerywać. I oczekuję też tylko jednej odpowiedzi.

Nie wierzyła w to, co widzi. Chris zaczynał się czerwienić, wyraźnie zażenowany. Była pewna, że chyba inaczej to wszystko zaplanował i chyba nieświadomie wymusiła przyspieszenie. Jak patrzyła na niego, ubranego w ciemne spodnie i zieloną, na wpół rozpiętą, koszulę nie mogła wyjść z podziwu. Był tak uroczy, że brakło jej słów. Uśmiechnęła się czule.

\- Pani Valentine... – potrząsnął głową. Czuła, jak drży mu ręka. – Nie tak. Panno Valentine... Kiedy cię straciłem, była to najgorsza rzecz, która przytrafiła mi się w życiu. Odzyskanie ciebie było największym cudem...

Głos mu się łamał, przez chwilę też na nią nie patrzył, wbijając wzrok w czarne pudełeczko w drugiej ręce. Ta też nieco mu się trzęsła. Przełknął ślinę. Spojrzał jej w oczy.

\- Nie wyobrażam sobie, co bym zrobił, gdybym cię znowu stracił. Nie mogę dłużej pozwolić, byś chodziła po świecie nie będąc moją żoną – powiedział czule. Otworzył pudełeczko i pokazał jej jego zawartość.

Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Pierścionek zaręczynowy był zrobiony z białego złota. Na środku miał niewielki szafirowy kamyk otoczony cieniutkimi, złotymi żyłkami. Wstrzymała na moment oddech.

\- Zostaniesz moją żoną, Jill?

 **XXIII tydzień.**

\- Matko, jaka ty się duża zrobiłaś, Jill! – Altman powiedział na wstępie, jak tylko Jill weszła do gabinetu. – Chyba będę musiał poszerzyć drzwi.

\- Och, zamknij się – jęknęła, ale na jej ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

\- Nie, naprawdę. Przecież mam pacjentki w ciąży, zdecydowanie muszę poszerzyć drzwi.

Przewróciła oczami.

 _Altman zawsze taki był. Na samym początku w ogóle go nie lubiłam. Cały czas się zastanawiałam, jakim cudem ktoś taki jak on został terapeutą. To jego upierdliwe poczucie humoru. Odkąd tylko przyszłam do niego po Afryce, musiałam do niego przywyknąć – jest najlepszy. I doskonale o tym wie._

\- Musisz zrozumieć, że cała twoja rodzina przeżywa zaginięcie Chrisa. Reakcja Claire jest całkowicie zrozumiała – odpowiedział, gdy przytoczyła mu wydarzenie ze sklepu z zabawkami. – Twoja szwagierka martwi się o ciebie. Jak sama powiedziałaś, ignorujesz wszelkie próby kontaktu zarówno z jej strony, jak i ze strony swego ojca.

\- Bo jestem jedyną, która wierzy w to, że Chris wróci. Mam wrażenie, że oni już dawno postawili na nim krzyżyk – burknęła, masując brzuch odznaczający się już pod ubraniem. Maluch od jakiegoś czasu żwawo przypominał jej o swojej obecności.

\- Jill, wszyscy różnie radzą sobie ze stratą i stresem.

Spojrzała na niego urażona. Westchnął ciężko i pomasował skronie.

\- Dobrze. Może dla twojego własnego spokoju przeanalizujemy wszystkie scenariusze? Jesteś na to gotowa?

 _Nie lubię, gdy zaczyna mówić o scenariuszach, o analizach... Robi to często. Po Afryce wielokrotnie analizowaliśmy wiele możliwych scen, które mogłyby się zdarzyć w najbliższej przyszłości. Nie chcę dopuszczać do siebie innych wersji niż ta, że Chris do mnie wraca._

Milczała przez chwilę, zatopiona we własnych myślach. Uświadomiła sobie, że nie robiła analiz. Dla niej istniała jedna wersja i nie zamierzała dopuszczać do siebie innych. Może dlatego tak cierpiała?

\- Nie jestem przekonana, ale chyba tak będzie lepiej – powiedziała w końcu.

\- Zastanów się dobrze. Jakie mamy scenariusze? Na razie widzę trzy. Jaki twoim zdaniem jest pierwszy?

Przełknęła ślinę.

\- Chris wraca do domu – szepnęła cicho.

\- Co byś wtedy czuła?

 _Nienawidzę, gdy zadaje mi pytania, na które zna odpowiedź. Tak samo, jak po raz pierwszy spytał, kim dla mnie jest Chris – po tym jak chciał, żebym wymieniła bliskie mi osoby. Doskonale wiedział, że kocham Chrisa, a mimo to chciał usłyszeć to ode mnie na głos._

\- Ulgę, radość – szepnęła krótko. Pokiwał głową.

\- A drugi scenariusz?

Gula stanęła jej w gardle. Z całego serca nie wierzyła w żadną inną opcję niż ta pierwsza. Panicznie się ich bała. Pochyliła głowę, pozwalając by włosy spłynęły z ramion.

\- Odnajdują jego ciało. Nie żyje... – wykrztusiła. Poczuła gwałtowniejszy ruch dziecka. Pogładziła mocniej brzuch, zagryzła wargi. Jej też się to nie podobało.

\- Co byś wtedy czuła? – powtórzył.

 _Jakby to nie było oczywiste._

\- Rozpacz. Nie wiem, czy nie byłoby to najgorsze, co mogłoby się stać... Nie wiedziałabym też, co mam ze sobą zrobić – mruknęła i machinalnie otarła kilka łez.

\- Kolejny?

Milczała dłuższą chwilę, zastanawiając się.

\- Nie wiem... Wraca do domu, ale wciąż ma amnezję?

Henry uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- I co byś wtedy czuła?

\- Z jednej strony ulgę, że wrócił cały i zdrowy. Z drugiej, smutek i żal, że nie pamięta tego wszystkiego.

Machnął ręką.

\- To jest do uzupełnienia.

\- Nie rozumiesz. Jakby wrócił i nie pamiętał nic związanego ze mną, z nami – zagryzła wargę. – Boję się, że nawet jakbyśmy to odbudowali, nawet jakby na nowo mnie pokochał – zawahała się. – To nie byłoby już tak samo. Wszystko, co razem przeżyliśmy, co nas spotkało połączyło nas. Nie zrozum mnie źle. Oczywiście, że cieszyłabym się z całego serca, że wrócił cały i zdrowy, żywy. Ale to już nie byłby Chris.

Kiwnął głową w zrozumieniu.

\- Jest jeszcze czwarty scenariusz. Pomyśl, Jill.

Uniosła brwi. Zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

\- No tak. Chris nigdy nie wraca... Nie wiadomo czy żyje, co się z nim dzieje... – dotarło do niej, że to było najgorsze. Jak miała żyć, nie wiedząc co dzieje się z jej ukochanym mężem, ojcem ich dziecka? Nie chciała tego zaakceptować. Nie mogła. Wiedziała jednak, że Altman każe jej się z tym pogodzić i przygotować nawet na tę możliwość.

\- Powinnaś się oswoić z każdą z opcji. Ze skutkami każdego scenariusza.

 _Wiedziałam. On każe mi się oswoić z myślą, że mój mąż może nigdy nie wrócić. Jak bardzo chciałabym go właśnie uderzyć,_ zazgrzytała zębami.

\- Po co mam sobie to wyobrażać, po co wszystko analizować?

\- Kiedy oswoisz się z każdą myślą, nawet tą najgorszą, łatwiej będzie ci przez wszystko przejść. Owszem, będziesz odczuwała ból, smutek, rozpacz, ale będzie ci prościej. Jesteś silna, Jill. Poradzisz sobie.

Spojrzała na niego ponuro.

\- Ale jestem sama.

\- Sama? – uniósł brwi, nie kryjąc zdziwienia zmieszanego z lekką ironią. – A wydawało mi się, że w tym pokoju są trzy osoby.

 _Trzy? Ach, no tak. Przecież jestem w ciąży. Szczerze mówiąc, nie spodziewałam się, że Altman spojrzy na to w ten sposób. Znowu ma rację. Nie będę sama. Nawet... nawet jak Chris nie wróci..._ przełknęła łzy. _Nie będę sama. Będę miała dziecko. I wychowam je sama, jeśli będzie trzeba. Nie będę potrzebowała pomocy. Jestem silna. Poradzę sobie. Wychowam dziecko na kogoś, które będzie doskonale wiedziało, kim był jego ojciec. Tak... Poradzę sobie._

\- Musisz przygotować się na najgorsze, Jill.

 _Nie jestem sama._

 **Wrzesień, 2010.**

Chris położył nogi na stoliku przed kanapą. Przeglądał jakąś gazetę, nieustannie mrucząc do siebie coś pod nosem. W popielniczce dogasał papieros. Jill otworzyła balkon i podeszła do męża, siadając obok niego. Zerknęła mu przez ramię i zaskoczona szturchnęła go pod żebrami:

\- Chris, skarbie, co ty w zasadzie robisz?

\- Szukam dla nas jakiegoś nowego, przyzwoitego domu.

Uniosła brwi.

Rozmawiali już wcześniej o tym, że przydałoby się zamienić ich mieszkanie na coś większego. Chris od samego początku był za tym, żeby przenieść się do spokojniejszej okolicy. Wspomniał też, że chciałby mieć bliżej do pracy. Kiedy raz chciała mu w tym pomóc, stwierdził, że sam sobie poradzi. Od tego czasu, co jakiś czas widziała go zajmującego się szukaniem, jak to sam ujął, _odpowiedniego gniazdka_.

Przytuliła się do jego ramienia.

Zauważyła, że jedna oferta przykuła jego uwagę. Wczytała się w parametry, obejrzała dokładniej zdjęcia i nie do końca przekonana pokręciła głową. Wydawał jej się za duży tylko na ich dwójkę. Cztery sypialnie, salon, kuchnia, jadalnia, kilka łazienek? Zmarszczyła brwi. Szykowało jej się tylko więcej sprzątania.

\- I co myślisz?

Wzruszyła ramionami, wciąż nie przekonana. Owszem, dom był bardzo ładny, i z zewnątrz, i z wewnątrz. Cena też była przyzwoita. Ale nadal był po prostu za duży.

\- Jest za duży dla naszej dwójki – powiedziała w końcu.

Chris spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Dla naszej dwójki? A gdzie się będą bawić nasze dzieci?

Zamurowało ją. Chris, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wrócił do oglądania tego konkretnego domu. Przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że się przesłyszała. Ich dzieci? Czy on to naprawdę powiedział? Tak, zastanawiała się nad macierzyństwem już kilkukrotnie, ale jakoś nigdy nie odezwała się na głos. Choć znała go tak dobrze, to przez jakiś czas była niepewna, czy w ogóle chciałby mieć dzieci.

Otworzyła i zamknęła zaskoczona usta.

\- Chcesz mieć ze mną dzieci? – zapytała w końcu, delikatnie dotykając jego ramienia. Czule pogładziła go po szyi. Spojrzał na nią, nieco zaskoczony.

\- Oczywiście, że tak – odpowiedział. Cmoknął ją czule w usta. – A ty myślałaś, że nie?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Sama nie wiem. Jakoś nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy.

Chris zaśmiał się serdecznie.

\- Jesteś urocza, Jill. To oczywiste, że chcę mieć z tobą dzieci – nim się obejrzała, jego wielkie ramię zaraz ją objęło. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i pogładziła go po piersi. – Byłem pewny, że to jasne.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Ciekawa była, czy miał myśli podobne do jej własnych. Kiedy był dla nich odpowiedni czas na dziecko? Czy nie byli małżeństwem za krótko? Czy nie powinni być tylko we dwójkę jeszcze jakiś czas? Z drugiej jednak strony, nie byli coraz młodsi. Wcześniej nie chciała mieć dzieci po trzydziestce, teraz nie chciała po czterdziestce.

\- A kiedy byśmy chcieli mieć te dzieci? – spytała i mruknęła sugestywnie.

Chris roześmiał się ponownie, po czym wstał z kanapy i nawet nie zdążyła zareagować, a wisiała już na jego ramieniu. Jedną ręką pewnie chwycił ją pod kolanami, a drugą bezpretensjonalnie wsunął kilka centymetrów pod sukienkę. Zaczęła niepohamowanie chichotać.

\- Staranie się o potomka oficjalnie uważam za rozpoczęte – zakomunikował, kierując się w stronę sypialni.

 **Grudzień, 2012.**

Jill siedziała na kanapie i głaskała Chrisa po włosach. Leżał na plecach, z głową na jej kolanach i wpatrywał się w nią już od dłuższego czasu. Czasem poczuła, jak jego wargi muskają jej brzuch. W pewnym momencie przestała go głaskać i uważnie mu się przyjrzała. Miała wrażenie, że coś szeptał.

\- Chris, co ty robisz?

\- Nic – odpowiedział z niewinną miną i pocałował delikatnie jej brzuch.

\- Czy ty mówisz do mojego brzucha?

\- Nie... – mruknął. Zaczerwienił się lekko, prawie niezauważalnie.

Przewróciła oczami. Odkąd tylko test okazał się pozytywny, Chris co jakiś czas zachowywał się co najmniej dziwnie. Już parę razy obudziła się z jego głową na swoim brzuchu. Zapytany, zawsze odpowiadał, że to niechcący. Przestała się tym przejmować już po trzecim razie. Chris po prostu w ten sposób okazywał swoje szczęście.

Kiedy mu powiedziała, że jest w ciąży, przez moment miał minę, jakby nie dowierzał. Wyjaśniła, że pięć testów raczej nie może się mylić i wygląda na to, że w końcu im się udało. Kilka sekund potem była w jego ramionach, z lekkością ją podniósł i wycałował. Od tego czasu zaczęło się jego dość osobliwe zachowanie.

Była bardziej niż szczęśliwa. Cieszyła się z całego serca, jak patrzyła na swojego męża. Na każdym kroku okazywał, że cieszy się, że w końcu zostanie ojcem. Początkowo decyzja o dziecku była dość spontaniczna – oboje to wiedzieli. Potem zaczęli to traktować bardzo poważnie i chyba nawet nie do końca zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo im na tym zależy. A z każdym negatywnym testem zależało im coraz bardziej.

Kilka razy byli prawie pewni, że im się udało. I za każdym razem test to wszystko burzył. Chris starał się jak mógł, żeby nie okazywać zawodu. Ciekawa była, ile razy tak naprawdę się zastanawiał czy to nie jest przypadkiem jego wina. Teraz nie wiedziała z czego cieszy się bardziej. Z tego, że im się udało, czy z tego, że Chris był tak szczęśliwy. Chyba z obu rzeczy równie mocno.

\- Co mówiłeś? – zagadnęła, gdy ponownie usłyszała kilka słów szeptem.

Machnął ręką.

\- Chris?

\- To nie do ciebie – uśmiechnął się. Zadrapał ją niedogolonym zarostem, roześmiała się.

\- Niedźwiadku, wiesz, że on – dotknęła palcem brzucha – nie ma jeszcze uszu?

\- Albo ona.

Przytaknęła.

\- Chcę mieć niespodziankę – szepnął cicho.

Nie odpowiedziała. Ona też chciała.

 **XXIII tydzień.**

Jill siedziała na łóżku, głaszcząc swój brzuch. Maleństwo dokazywało, nie dając jej spać. Nawet nie wiedziała, która to godzina. Nie była pewna też dlaczego w zasadzie opowiada dziecku o tym, jak Chris już do niego mówił miesiące wstecz.

Nie powstrzymywała łez. Każde wspomnienie związane z Chrisem sprawiało jej ból. Tak jak kazał Altman, próbowała oswoić się z każdą ewentualnością. Dwóch najgorszych nie chciała do siebie dopuścić. Wiedziała, że Chris żyje. Czuła to. I wiedziała, że w końcu do niej wróci. Nie, nie tylko do niej. Do nich.

Pogłaskała czule brzuch, wycierając łzy, które się na nim rozbiły.

\- Tatuś do ciebie wróci. Na pewno...

* * *

 **Tekst znaleźć można również na moim dA. Link na profilu.  
Resident Evil © Capcom**


	7. Chapter 7

**XXIV tydzień.**

Jill leżała na kanapie, rzucając na podłogę kolejną chusteczkę. Czuła się okropnie. Od kilku dni miała tak podły nastrój, że nie mogła sobie znaleźć miejsca. Odkąd tylko Altman kazał jej przygotować się na najgorsze, ledwo funkcjonowała. Ilekroć tylko pomyślała o którymś ze złych scenariuszy, zaczynała płakać. Hormony i maleństwo w jej łonie nieszczególnie to wszystko ułatwiały.

Za każdym razem, jak pomyślała sobie, że Chris nie wróci, dziecko oburzone dawało jej do zrozumienia, że to złe myślenie. Żałowała czasem w takich momentach, że maleństwo tak dobrze zna jej nastroje. Gładziła brzuch uspokajająco, ale to nie pomagało.

Wytarła nos. Była za to z siebie poniekąd dumna, że spróbowała na nowo otworzyć się na rodzinę. Już kilka razy spotkała się z ojcem. Wiedziała, że mimo wszystko chciał dla niej jak najlepiej, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Podczas paru pierwszych spotkań jakoś się zachowywał, ale potem wszystko wróciło do punktu wyjścia. Raz jej zasugerował, że Chris może już nie wrócić. Podejrzewała, że starał się być delikatny i dać jej do zrozumienia, że może na niego liczyć. Niestety przyniosło to odwrotny skutek. Była jednak silna i nie kazała mu się wynosić. Poczekała, aż sam wyjdzie i wtedy przyszło załamanie.

Nie chciała się z nim znowu widzieć. Teraz był jednak nieugięty. Powiedział jej wyraźnie, że już nie będzie tak łatwo się go pozbyć z jej życia. Nie podobało jej się to. Wciąż traktował ją, jakby była małą dziewczynką, potrzebującą pomocy. Praktycznie przy niej skakał. Nie rozumiała. Starał się w ten sposób skupić ich oboje na czymś bardziej przyjemnym?

Westchnęła sfrustrowana.

Nie mogła się dogadać z ojcem. Próbowała, ale widząc go wciąż czuła żal. Nigdy nie był zbyt taktowny i miała wrażenie, że teraz już się nawet nie starał. Nie wiedziała, co mu chodzi po głowie. Jak wprost go spytała, czy według niego Chris naprawdę nie żyje, odpowiedział, że czas pokaże. Z jednej strony więc może miał podobne zdanie do niej. Miała jednak dziwne wrażenie, że mówi tak tylko po to, by ją uspokoić. Sama nie wiedziała, co ma myśleć. Dick był nieodgadniony.

Rzuciła niedaleko kolejną chusteczkę. Nie mogła powstrzymać łez. Z dnia na dzień było jej coraz ciężej, choć starała się z całego serca. Dzwoniła kilka godzin wcześniej do Travisa, który ją poinformował, że nadal ani śladu po Chrisie. Kiedy odebrał telefon brzmiał lekko i swobodnie. Jill przez moment miała nadzieję, że czekają na nią dobre wieści. Jak okazało się, że jest inaczej, poczuła przejmujący żal. Wiedziała, oczekiwanie na nieokreślone jest trudne. Nadal nie chciała jednak dopuszczać do siebie złych scenariuszy. Ciągle powtarzała sobie, że jest silna. Byłoby jej o wiele prościej, gdyby miała jakiekolwiek informacje – nawet te złe. Niepewność nie dawała jej żyć.

Przejrzała listę nieodebranych połączeń. Po rozmowie z Travisem zignorowała kilka telefonów od ojca, więc spodziewała się w najbliższym czasie jego wizyty. Ponuro skasowała wiadomości od Claire. Szwagierka wciąż raz na jakiś czas starała się z nią skontaktować. Udawała, że tego nie widzi. Bała się, że nawet dobre intencje młodszej kobiety nie powstrzymają jej od niepotrzebnych komentarzy. W paru wiadomościach widziała przeprosiny za jej wcześniejsze zachowanie. Domyślała się, że ta musiała wszystko przemyśleć. Mimo wszystko miała wrażenie, że to nadal za mało. Miała wrażenie, że to Kevin wymógł na niej coś takiego. Claire była bardzo podobna do Chrisa, uparta jak diabli. Na pewno nie czuła się winna. A jeśli nawet, to chyba sama dałaby jakiś znak, nie wysługując się mężem.

Przewróciła oczami, otarła mokre policzki i wybrała numer Carlosa. Odezwał się po kilku sekundach.

\- Hej, _chica_. Jak tam?

* * *

Jill obudziła się opatulona kołdrą. Leniwie usiadła na łóżku, przetarła oczy i rozejrzała się zaspana. Nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy się znalazła w sypialni. Sięgnęła po szlafrok, owinęła się nim i wyszła z pokoju.

Zeszłego wieczora, po krótkiej rozmowie telefonicznej, Carlos w końcu uznał, że do niej przyjedzie. Przekonywała go, że nie musi tego robić, bo już jest późno, ale był nieustępliwy. Siedzieli więc na kanapie i rozmawiali o najróżniejszych rzeczach. Jill zrobiła kolację i podjadając kanapki oglądali film w telewizji. Nim zmęczona zasnęła, mogłaby przysiąc, że poczuła dłoń na swoim policzku.

Kiedy zaszła do salonu, zobaczyła że Carlos śpi na kanapie. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Wyglądał tak spokojnie.

 _Został na noc? Byłam prawie pewna, że wrócił do siebie. No nic, zrobię nam coś do picia._

Lekkim krokiem przeszła do kuchni, nastawiła czajnik z wodą i sięgnęła po jagodowe ciastko. Zagryzła je i nadal zaspana wlepiła wzrok w ładny widok za oknem. Lekko masowała brzuch. Maleństwo już się obudziło i najwidoczniej świetnie się bawiło, figlując na wszystkie strony.

\- O, już wstałaś – Carlos wszedł do kuchni i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Nawet nie wiem, kiedy zasnęłam. Dzięki, że zaniosłeś mnie do łóżka. Pewnie ważę tonę – przewróciła oczami, uśmiechając się krzywo. Mężczyzna roześmiał się głośno i machnął ręką.

\- Tylko dwie. Ale to dla mnie żaden problem.

Szturchnęła go w ramię.

\- Może chcesz wziąć prysznic? – zaproponowała, szykując dla niego kawę, a dla siebie herbatę. – Spałeś na kanapie, pewnie chciałbyś się odświeżyć. W łazience w sypialni jest szafka z ręcznikami, tak więc nie krępuj się. A ja w tym czasie zrobię jakieś śniadanie.

Carlos uśmiechnął się.

\- Chyba masz rację. Przyda się.

\- Chciałbyś zjeść coś konkretnego?

\- Zjem cokolwiek zrobisz.

Po tych słowach odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku sypialni. Jill jeszcze przez chwilę krzątała się w kuchni, kiedy usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi. Powoli ruszyła otworzyć. Na progu zaskoczona ujrzała swojego ojca. Na powitanie pocałował ją w policzek i wszedł do środka.

\- Jak się dzisiaj czujesz, córeczko?

\- Dobrze, dzięki tato – zmusiła się do lekkiego uśmiechu. Z jednej strony cieszyła się, że widzi ojca, ale z drugiej nie była zachwycona. Spodziewała się, że zaraz usłyszy, że się o nią martwił. Przełknęła przekleństwo. Była już dorosła. Ileż można?

Dick już otwierał usta, żeby o coś najpewniej spytać, kiedy do pomieszczenia wszedł Carlos. Jedną wolną ręką mierzwił swoje mokre włosy, a drugą trzymał ręcznik w pasie. Gdzieniegdzie na jego ciele widać było nie wytarte kropelki wody. Jill spojrzała na to bez większego zdziwienia, ale musiała powstrzymać śmiech, gdy zobaczyła minę swojego ojca. Ten zaskoczony patrzył to na nią, to na Carlosa. Najwyraźniej nie dowierzał, w to co widzi. Momentalnie jego twarz się nachmurzyła.

\- Albo wiesz Jill, chyba wypiję samą kawę – Carlos powiedział wesoło.

\- Już zrobiłam kilka kanapek. Nie masz wyjścia. Tato, napijesz się kawy? Może chcesz coś zjeść?

Dick burknął coś tylko pod nosem w odpowiedzi. Uznała to za _tak_.

Czas minął im w miarę swobodnie. Zjedli we trójkę śniadanie. Napili się czegoś ciepłego, porozmawiali trochę. Dick nie udzielał się zbytnio. Na większość pytań mruczał coś pod nosem. Jill nieszczególnie się temu dziwiła. W końcu to był jej ojciec. On już taki był. Dochodziła jedenasta, kiedy Carlos zebrał się i pożegnał. Tak jak zawsze, pocałował Jill w policzek, uprzejmie pożegnał się z Dickiem i wyszedł. Jill nie umknęło dziwne spojrzenie ojca. Zastanawiała się, o co też może mu chodzić.

Dowiedziała się tego od razu, jak tylko zamknęła za przyjacielem drzwi i wróciła do salonu.

\- Co to ma być, Jill?

Uniosła brwi.

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- Co on tu robił?

\- Jadł z nami śniadanie i pił kawę – przewróciła oczami. Usiadła ciężko w fotelu i położyła dłonie na brzuchu.

\- Został na noc? Jest coś między wami?

Kobieta przez moment patrzyła na ojca w niedowierzaniu. Roześmiała się głośno.

\- Ty tak na poważnie, tato?

\- Nie wiem, z czego się śmiejesz, Jill – spojrzał na nią karcąco. – Nie sądzisz, że to niewłaściwe?

 _Świat zwariował. Mój ojciec zwariował. Czy on mi właśnie sugeruje, że jest coś pomiędzy mną a Carlosem? Boże! Przecież jestem mężatką! I jestem w ciąży! Niewiarygodne..._

\- Tak się nie robi. Nie tak cię wychowałem.

Jill głos uwiązł w gardle. Nie miała pojęcia, co ma odpowiedzieć. Patrzyła więc tylko, jak jej ojciec zbiera się z kanapy i udaje do wyjścia. W niedowierzaniu pokręciła głową.

 _Świat oszalał. I to kompletnie._

* * *

Kiedy Carlos zadzwonił do niej półtorej godziny wcześniej i kazał się ładnie ubrać, nie wiedziała, co myśleć. Dowiedziała się dopiero, jak już byli na miejscu, które okazało się być uroczą włoską knajpką.

W powietrzu unosił się zapach bazylii, oliwek i suszonych pomidorów. Sama knajpka była również wizualnie bardzo przyjemna, lekko przyciemniona w tej wieczornej porze i sprawiała bardzo romantyczne, intymne wręcz, wrażenie. Wszystkie te aromaty czy wystrój sprawiły, że Jill poczuła jednocześnie nagły apetyt i dość niesprecyzowane uczucie zakłopotania. Czuła się trochę nieswojo, że Carlos zabrał ją do takiego miejsca.

W sali stały okrągłe stoliki z dwoma czy trzema krzesełkami. Wzdłuż ścian poustawiane były stoliczki dla dwojga zastawione pewnego rodzaju parawanami, co nasilało w kobiecie zakłopotanie – szczególnie gdy Carlos idąc za kelnerem poprowadził ją pod ramię do takiego właśnie miejsca. Odsunął dla niej krzesełko, pomógł jej usiąść i zaraz sam znalazł się naprzeciw niej.

W czasie, gdy zamawiał dla nich spaghetti, uważnie mu się przyjrzała. Włosy miał w lekkim nieładzie. Założył granatową koszulę, która miała zawadiackie rozpięcie pod szyją i wywinięte pod łokcie rękawy. Dołączył do tego czarne spodnie, co w efekcie tworzyło całkiem miły dla oka obrazek. Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Jak ty to robisz, _chica_? Zawsze dobrze wyglądasz. Zrobiłabyś kiedyś coś na odwrót – powiedział w jej stronę, łobuzersko puszczając oko. Parsknęła cicho pod nosem, niedbale machając ręką.

Pogładziła brzuch. Maleństwo było tego dnia nad wyraz spokojne. Wcześniejsze uczucie zażenowania nasiliło się. Gdy jeszcze w domu ubierała jasnoniebieską tunikę i ciemne leginsy, była przekonana, że ubiera się zbyt zwyczajnie. Jak przejrzała się w lustrze, doszła do wniosku, że wygląda o wiele bardziej kobieco, niż jej się początkowo wydawało. Może więc stąd ten komentarz przyjaciela.

\- Nie miałem okazji spytać, Jill. Jak ci się podobało u mojej rodziny?

Wróciła wspomnieniami parę dni wcześniej, do tego, jak Carlos zabrał ją na urodziny swojego dziadka. Wtedy nie dało się myśleć o niczym złym, wszędzie było głośno i radośnie. Na dobrą sprawę, nie słyszała własnych myśli. W koło biegały rozwrzeszczane dzieciaki, ciotki i babki gotowały fantazyjne dania na świeżym powietrzu. Cała impreza ulokowana została w ogrodzie. Była już późna wiosna i na ewentualne chłody nie mieli co narzekać.

Mieli nawet parkiet, na którym prawie wszyscy tańczyli. Ona wówczas obserwowała, jak jej przyjaciel lawiruje, zabawiając na raz chyba trzy swoje kuzynki. Zazdrościła mu tego. Również chciała, by jej rodzina była tak wesoła i głośna w czasie imprez.

\- Było bardzo miło, Carlito – mrugnęła do niego.

\- Nie no, błagam cię! I ty przeciw mnie, _chica_? – przewrócił oczami, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

\- Nie rozumiem, czemu się tym przejmujesz. To było urocze, jak te twoje babcie i ciocie tak cię nazywały.

\- Nazywają mnie tak, odkąd miałem trzy lata... – przewrócił oczami.

\- W sumie to zazdroszczę. Chciałabym, żeby moje imprezy rodzinne też tak wyglądały.

Mężczyzna odpowiedział uśmiechem i skinął głową. Jill zastanawiała się, co też mu chodzi po głowie.

\- A skąd wzięliście tego mężczyznę z gitarą?

Uniósł brwi.

\- To jeden z moich kuzynów, Antonio. Cały czas szwęda się gdzieś z kolegami i grają na gitarach.

\- Mhm...

Chwilkę potem postawiono przed nimi zamówione danie. Jill westchnęła zadowolona, czując uderzające o jej nozdrza smaczne zapachy. Przez moment jedli, dość wesoło rozmawiając. Nagle kobieta zamilkła, z widelcem tuż przy ustach. Zamarła. Miała wrażenie, że ktoś jej się przygląda. I to dość uporczywie. Rozejrzała się powoli, szukając wzrokiem obserwującej jej osoby. Zesztywniała. Zrobiło jej się wręcz zimno, gdy ją zlokalizowała.

Na drugim końcu sali siedział ktoś, kogo zdecydowanie nie chciała widzieć w takim romantycznym miejscu. Kevin i Claire. Widziała, jak Claire próbuje wstać z miejsca, ale Kevin najwyraźniej starał się ją uspokoić, bo jej na to nie pozwalał. Odwróciła się gwałtownie i zaklęła pod nosem, gdy nierozważnie zrzuciła zawartość widelca na swoją tunikę. Przewróciła oczami. Chwyciła chusteczkę i zaczęła to wszystko wycierać, gdy Carlos odezwał się nonszalancko:

\- Przyzwyczaj się, już za trzy miesiące będziesz ośliniona, obrzygana, obsikana. Ale nadal będziesz piękna, choć może będziesz nieco gorzej pachnieć.

Mimo wcześniejszego widoku dość uparcie unikanej szwagierki, Jill nie mogła powstrzymać głośnego, szczerego śmiechu. To był pierwszy raz od zaginięcia Chrisa, gdy naprawdę przez moment mogła się szczerze zaśmiać i nie czuć żalu gdzieś w sercu.

\- Widzę, że bardzo ci wesoło, Jill.

Drgnęła i momentalnie zamilkła, gdy nad głową pojawiła się młodsza siostra jej męża. Przełknęła ślinę. Zacisnęła palce na chusteczce. Zagryzła wargi. Claire nie byłaby chyba sobą, jakby nie podeszła i nie zaznaczyła swojej _troski_.

\- Znowu z _przyjacielem?_ – prychnęła. Carlos urażony przewrócił oczami.

 _Kiedy skończysz te brednie, Claire?_

\- Wykreśliłaś mnie ze swojego życia, bo _uśmiercałam_ swojego brata. Teraz ty robisz dokładnie to samo, Jill.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Nie udawaj głupiej, proszę cię – rudowłosa założyła ręce na piersi. Uśmiechnęła się jadowicie. – Nie wiadomo, gdzie jest Chris i co się z nim dzieje, a ty jak gdyby nigdy nic siedzisz sobie w romantycznej knajpce ze swoim _przyjacielem!_ Pieprzona hipokrytka. Najpierw tak bardzo urażona, że choć sugerujemy ci śmierć twojego męża, a teraz masz kochanka!

 _Claire... czy ty... czy ty oszalałaś?_

Jill zrobiło się słabo. Drżącą ręką potarła skroń. Musiała wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Wiedziała, że nie ważne co powie, to Claire i tak będzie wszystko negować. Ale dlaczego na siłę starała jej się wmówić romans z Carlosem? Czy ona naprawdę w ten sposób radziła sobie ze stresem związanym z zaginięciem starszego brata? Oskarżając jego żonę o niewierność?

 _Najpierw ojciec... a teraz ty?_

\- Już nie udawaj, że jest ci słabo – warknęła. – Łatwo poszło ci się pogodzenie z tym, że Chrisa nie ma. Nie dopuszczasz mnie do siebie, do mojego bratanka! – przez moment po jej twarzy przeszedł złowrogi cień. Jill zauważyła, że Carlos postanowił się jednak wtrącić. Wstał z miejsca, spojrzał złowrogo na siostrę Chrisa.

\- Claire, nie rób scen. Nie jesteśmy sami... – spróbował spokojnie. Kobieta kompletnie go zignorowała i oskarżycielsko uderzyła go otwartą dłonią w pierś.

\- Przestań się wtrącać! Zostaw Jill w spokoju, zostaw w spokoju moją rodzinę! – warknęła wojowniczo.

\- Nie zostawię jej samej – prychnął. – Ona potrzebuje pomocy! Zamiast ją wiecznie o wszystko oskarżać, może byś się chwilę zastanowiła nad tym, co w ogóle powinnaś robić?

Claire zmrużyła oczy.

\- Ona nie chce mojej pomocy, woli swojego kochasia!

\- Zostaw nas w spokoju.

\- Was? To ja już wszystko rozumiem.

Carlos był coraz bardziej rozzłoszczony. Widać było jednak, że stara się jeszcze jakoś hamować. Następny komentarz młodszej kobiety pozbawił go jednak dalszej chęci próbowania.

\- A może to nawet nie jest dziecko Chrisa?!

Jill pociemniało przed oczami. Znowu zrobiło jej się słabo. Raz było jej duszno, a raz chciało jej się wymiotować.

 _Czy ty się w ogóle słyszysz, Claire?_

\- No me jodas, pinche puta. Quién crees que eres, puta pelirroja? Vete a la verga ruca. Por qué no te callas? Vete al infierno. Deja Jill solo!*

Przez moment Claire zaniemówiła, ale szybko się pozbierała.

\- Rycerzyk w lśniącej zbroi się znalazł. Miło się pieprzy ciężarną?

Teraz to Carlos zaniemówił, szczególnie gdy Jill wstała i z całej siły uderzyła szwagierkę w twarz. Ponownie zakręciło jej się w głowie. Szybko usiadła.

 _Jakim cudem Claire jest spokrewniona z Chrisem? Niemożliwe, żeby ktoś tak okrutny i bezlitosny był rodziną kogoś tak cudownego i wspaniałego jak mój mąż. Aż nie chcę myśleć, jak to będzie wyglądało między nami, kiedy on wróci do domu._

Claire chwyciła się za policzek i spoglądała to na Carlosa, to na Jill. Złapał młodszą kobietę za ramię i mocno ścisnął. Nie odszedł jednak od stolika.

\- Czyś ty postradała rozum?! Jakim prawem wygadujesz takie rzeczy?! Nie liczysz się w ogóle z jej uczuciami, z tym co przeżywa?! Teraz jak rozmawiamy może być już wdową!

Jill po tych słowach mimowolnie chwyciła obrus. Poczuła duszności, usłyszała brzdęk tłuczonego szkła. Zdążyła jeszcze zauważyć przerażone spojrzenie Carlosa. Potem była już tylko ciemność...

* * *

* (Przestań pierdolić, szmato! Za kogo się uważasz, ty ruda dziwko? Czemu się po prostu nie zamkniesz?! Idź do diabła. Zostaw Jill w spokoju).

* * *

 **Tekst znaleźć można również na moim dA. Link na profilu.  
Resident Evil © Capcom**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lipiec, 1998.**

Był środek gorącego, dusznego lata. Nie czuła jednak żaru, nie słyszała burzy na zewnątrz, nie widziała rozcinających niebo błyskawic. Siedziała w zimnej, wilgotnej celi. Jęknęła sfrustrowana.

Wszystko rozegrało się niezwykle szybko. Jak tylko Chris zniknął za wielkimi, pięknymi drzwiami, usłyszała trzask. Wyciągnęła broń. Zmysły miała napięte jak postronki. Właśnie się odwracała do Weskera, by go zapytać czy również to słyszał – ale nie zdążyła. Zapadła w ciemność.

Obudziła się w zimnej, wilgotnej, zapleśniałej celi. Czuła nieznośny ból promieniujący od potylicy przez całą głowę. Siedziała kilka minut i próbowała zebrać myśli. Co się właściwie z nią stało? Jak się tu znalazła?

Potarła obolałe skronie. Nie wiedzieli, co było w rezydencji. Jednak w obliczu ataku hordy wściekłych, obdartych ze skóry dobermanów, nie było innego schronienia. Przepiękna rezydencja wydawała się być bezpieczna.

Zastanawiała się, co też mogło ją znokautować jednym ciosem. Nie chciała jednak dopuścić do siebie myśli, że w budynku mogło znajdować się coś gorszego niż agresywne psy. Zaraz przypomniała sobie biednego Josepha. Poczuła gwałtowne mdłości, zdołała jednak je powtrzymać. Jak to się mogło stać? Jak Joseph mógł zginąć w taki sposób? Nadal słyszała w uszach jego agoniczne wrzaski. Stała wówczas jak sparaliżowana, patrząc na jego bolesną śmierć. Nogi miała jak z waty. Nawet nie czuła, jak upadła. Gdyby Chris nie zachował wówczas zimnej krwi, podzieliłaby jego los.

Objęła się ramionami. Dopiero, gdy ból głowy zelżał, a mdłości ustały, podniosła się z łóżka.

Próbowała wyjść z celi. Niestety, nawet z jej umiejętnościami, drzwi stanowiły przeszkodę nie do pokonania. Przez kilka minut nie dawała za wygraną, aż w końcu usłyszała trochę zniekształcony głos Weskera. Ostrożnie rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu i wtedy dopiero dostrzegła kamerę zawieszoną u sufitu. Przełknęła ślinę. Kolana ugięły się pod nią, gdy dotarł do niej sens jego słów. Sekcja S.T.A.R.S. została stworzona tylko po to, by stać się karmą dla chodzących broni biologicznych – dla krwiożerczych potworów. Wściekle zacisnęła pięści. Jaki Wesker przygotował dla niej scenariusz? Równie straszny, jak dla Chrisa i wszystkich pozostałych?

Modliła się w duchu, by Chris wyszedł z tego cało. Nie wiedziała, co okropnego mogło stanąć na jego drodze. W tej chwili spodziewała się najgorszego. Jedna jej część wiedziała, że Chris niezależnie od sytuacji sobie poradzi, druga strasznie się o niego bała. Był jej najcenniejszym przyjacielem.

Usiadła ciężko na łóżku. Dlaczego Wesker ich wszystkich zdradził? Do czego doprowadziła go chora ambicja? Przełknęła ślinę. Chris przecież nie wiedział o jego zdradzie. Ich były już kapitan mógł to wykorzystać. Potrząsnęła głową. Niezależnie od siebie zaczęła też myśleć, czy tak naprawdę miała jakąkolwiek szansę wydostać się z celi bez jego pomocy. Bez czyjejkolwiek pomocy. Westchnęła ponuro.

Już miała na nowo zacząć szukać jakiegoś wyjścia, gdy drzwi stanęły otworem. Jak tylko ujrzała Chrisa, bez zastanowienia, pod wpływem jakiegoś impulsu wpadła mu w ramiona. Poczuła się wtedy nadzwyczaj pewnie i bezpiecznie. Po raz pierwszy od wielu godzin.

* * *

 **XXIV tydzień.**

Z kubkiem gorącej kawy w ręku, Dick Valentine kręcił się po mieszkaniu. Od samego rana nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca. Był zdenerwowany od czasu swojej ostatniej rozmowy z córką. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, jak się zachowywała. Za każdym razem, gdy pomyślał, że najpewniej spędziła noc w towarzystwie tego _latynosa_ , krew się w nim gotowała i czuł coraz większy zawód.

Owszem, on sam nigdy nie był niewiniątkiem. Można mu było zarzucić wiele złych rzeczy i zazwyczaj ze wszystkim się zgadzał. Małżeństwo traktował jednak jako rzecz świętą i nie mógł znieść myśli, że jego córka nie pochowała nawet swojego męża, a już znalazła jego zastępstwo.

Zanurzył wargi w kawie. Oczywiście, rozumiał, że Jill mogła potrzebować pomocy – nie rozumiał jednak, dlaczego nie zwróciła się do nikogo z rodziny. Jeśli już nie chciała iść ze swoimi problemami do Claire, mogła przyjść do niego.

Jill nawet jako nastolatka była bardzo niezależna i wolała radzić sobie ze wszystkim sama. A odkąd nie popisał się jako ojciec lata wstecz, miała opory przed zwracaniem się do niego o jakąkolwiek pomoc. Z krzywym uśmiechem wspominał, że potem zawsze miała Chrisa – nawet jak jeszcze nie byli parą. Nie dziwił się więc, że był ostatnią osobą, którą chciała przy sobie widzieć. Im więcej jednak o tym myślał, tym większy czuł zawód.

Spojrzał na dwie fotografie stojące na komodzie. Jedna była stara, zniszczona i pamiętała lepsze czasy. Dick wziął ramkę w dłoń i kciukiem pogładził wizerunek żony. Na tym zdjęciu Jill była jeszcze niemowlęciem, a Mark nie zdążył się jeszcze odnaleźć w roli starszego brata. Uśmiechnął się do swoich wspomnień, nawet do tych bolesnych. Jill miała zaledwie cztery lata, a Mark dwanaście, gdy ich matka umarła. Sam poradził sobie z wychowaniem dzieci. Był przekonany, że Jill również da radę sama, gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba.

Potrząsnął głową. Wiedział doskonale, że niezależnie od jej wyborów powinien stać po jej stronie. Była przecież jego ukochaną córką. Mimo to, nadal nie do końca potrafił zdusić w sobie rozczarowania.

Odstawił starą fotografię i spojrzał na drugą. Została zrobiona niedługo po ślubie Jill i Chrisa. Byli na niej we troje. Uśmiechnął się smutno. Z całą pewnością mógł powiedzieć, że on i jego zięć mają raczej burzliwą historię. Mógł też przyznać, że po ich pierwszym spotkaniu nie zapałał do niego sympatią. Z biegiem czasu to się jednak zmieniło. Mimo pozorów, naprawdę go lubił. I teraz było mu go wręcz żal bardziej niż własnej córki. Zastanawiał się, co też Jill zamierza mu powiedzieć po jego powrocie.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go telefon.

\- Słucham?

\- Pan Valentine?

Powstrzymał się od nieprzyjemnego komentarza. Co też się takiego wydarzyło, że zadzwonił do niego _przyjaciel_ jego córki? Zmarszczył brwi. Palcem gładził przycisk resetujący połączenie.

\- O co chodzi ?

\- Jill jest w szpitalu.

Zamarł, przerażony. Nie spodziewał się takich wieści. Zdenerwowany przełknął ślinę.

\- Który to szpital?

* * *

 **Grudzień, 2009.**

Od czytanej książki, Dicka oderwał dzwonek do drzwi. Schował okulary do kieszonki na piersi i niechętnie podniósł się z kanapy. Powoli podszedł do drzwi i zaniemówił, gdy ujrzał swojego gościa. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby Chris przychodził do niego sam. Zawsze towarzyszyła mu Jill.

\- Witaj, Christopherze – powiedział, jak tylko odnalazł w sobie głos.

Po twarzy Chrisa przeszedł lekko niezadowolony grymas.

\- Cześć, Dick – odpowiedział.

Ścisnęli sobie ręce, a gdy Dick zamknął za niespodziewanym gościem drzwi. Ten stanął na środku niewielkiego salonu. Wyraźnie nie wiedział, gdzie ma się podziać. Starszy mężczyzna uważnie przyjrzał się młodszemu. Miał ściągnięte brwi, nieco zacięty wyraz twarzy, i wyglądał na trochę zestresowanego. Dick zastanawiał się, czemu też zawdzięczał tak niespodziewaną wizytę.

\- Chcesz kawy?

\- Jasne.

Valentine ruszył do kuchni, a Chris podążył za nim. Usiadł przy niewielkim stoliku i zaczął bębnić palcami o blat. Dick puścił to mimo uszu. Nastawił wodę, przygotował dwa kubki. Odwrócił się do swojego gościa, gotów spytać wprost, skąd te odwiedziny. Nie zrobił tego, gdy spojrzał w determinację w jego oczach. Zmarszczył brwi.

Gdy woda się zagotowała i zalał dwie kawy, usiadł naprzeciwko gościa. Chris podziękował i sięgnął za pazuchę kurtki. Postawił na stoliczku niewielki pakunek. Dick uniósł brwi.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, czy robię to właściwie, ale doceń to – powiedział, nim Dick zdążył zadać jakiekolwiek pytanie. – To dla ciebie.

Valentine podziękował skinieniem głowy i sięgnął po prezent, gorączkowo myśląc, czy to jakaś okazja. Co też mogło się takiego stać, że Jill wysłała do niego swojego chłopaka? Spojrzał na niego uważnie. Czy Chris zawsze był taki... niezręczny? Gdzieś brakowało tej wiecznie pozytywnej pewności siebie.

\- Dobra, coś się stało? Z jakiej to okazji dajesz mi prezent?

Chris wziął głęboki oddech. Był speszony, choć wyraźnie starał się udawać, że jest inaczej.

\- Zamierzam ożenić się z twoją córką i przyszedłem cię o tym... – wydukał pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak _poinformować_.

Dick najpierw zaskoczony pomrugał oczami. Następnie roześmiał się głośno. Chris poczerwieniał, jeszcze bardziej zażenowany. Valentine niezależnie od siebie cieszył się, gdy to widział. Powoli odpakował pakunek i w zadowoleniu pokiwał głową. Wiedział od zawsze, że Chris miał dobry gust, jeśli chodziło o alkohol. Sprezentował mu dobrą rocznikowo whiskey.

Nadal milcząc, podniósł się z miejsca i wyciągnął z szafki dwie szklanki. Nim wrócił do stolika, ponownie uważnie przyjrzał się Chrisowi. Ten nadal był nieco zaczerwieniony, teraz głównie na szyi, i wciąż nerwowo bębnił palcami w blat. Dick uśmiechnął się krzywo i postawił przed nim szklankę.

\- Miałeś rację, gdy mówiłeś, że nie wiesz jak to się robi – powiedział w końcu. Redfield wzruszył ramionami, wciąż starając się zachować twarz. – Powinieneś mnie poprosić o rękę Jill, a nie informować, że sam sobie ją weźmiesz.

Chris zawahał się przez moment. Zacisnął i rozluźnił pięści.

\- Może masz rację... – powiedział cicho, trochę niepewnie. – Ale to Jill ma decydujące... decydujące zdanie. Jak się zgodzi...

Valentine gestem ręki zachęcił go, żeby się napił alkoholu, a sam zapalił papierosa. Nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Oczywiście wiedział, że Chris będzie chciał się ożenić z jego córką. Było to dla niego oczywistą kwestią czasu – szczególnie po tym, jak zobaczył ich razem. Widział, jak bardzo są szczęśliwi. Wiedział też, że jego Księżniczka jest w dobrych rękach.

Nie spodziewał się jednak tego, że Chris najpierw postanowi spytać o jego zdanie. Był przekonany, że przyjdą oboje poinformować go już o tym, że się zaręczyli. Było to miłą, nieco zabawną, niespodzianką.

\- Jeszcze jej nie zapytałeś?

\- Pomyślałem, że warto by było najpierw załatwić to z tobą. Jesteś w końcu jej ojcem.

\- Miło z twojej strony, że o mnie pomyślałeś – Dick prychnął, nadal rozbawiony. – Ale i tak źle się do tego zabierasz.

\- Może to przed tobą mam klęknąć na jedno kolano i spytać czy Jill za mnie wyjdzie?

Mężczyzna roześmiał się głośno, niezależnie od siebie wyobrażając sobie taką scenę. Zaciągnął się papierosem, popiół strzepnął do popielniczki i w zamyśleniu potarł brzeg szklanki. Chris nadal był spięty. Dick przy okazji zrozumiał, dlaczego tak długo zajęło im zejście się.

\- Oszczędźmy sobie czegoś takiego – odpowiedział. – I przestań się tak denerwować, przecież cię nie zjem. Byłbym też wdzięczny, jakbyś w końcu przestał bębnić palcami w ten stół. Doprowadza mnie to do szału.

Chris natychmiast zabrał ręce. Uszu Dicka doszło miarowe stukanie butem o podłogę.

\- Muszę ci powiedzieć, że nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego. Nie sądziłem, że przyjdziesz prosić o błogosławieństwo.

Chris znowu poczerwieniał.

\- Dasz mojej córce szczęście?

\- Zrobię wszystko, żeby była szczęśliwa. Żebyśmy oboje byli.

Valentine pokiwał głową i w milczeniu zaproponował toast. Jeszcze nigdy nie był pewny szczęścia swojej córki tak bardzo, jak wtedy, gdy patrzył na jej partnera.

* * *

 **XXIV tydzień.**

Dick drżącymi rękami zapalił papierosa, otarł czoło z nieistniejącego potu.

\- Co się stało?

Carlos wyraźnie się spiął. Wcisnął ręce w kieszenie i zastanawiał się chwilę, w jakie słowa ująć całą historię. Wziął głębszy oddech i w końcu się odezwał:

\- Jill zemdlała wczoraj wieczorem. Spotkaliśmy siostrę Chrisa i zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie. Jill bardzo się zdenerwowała.

\- A czemu nie zadzwoniłeś do mnie wczoraj, kiedy to się stało?

\- Nie chciałem pana denerwować. Wydaje mi się, że Jill również by tego nie chciała.

Dick wypuścił dym przez zaciśnięte ze złości zęby.

\- Więc czemu zadzwoniłeś?

\- Nie chcieli mi nic powiedzieć, bo nie jestem jej mężem.

\- Bardzo mnie cieszy, że wiesz, że moja córka ma męża – syknął gniewnie.

Carlos nie odpowiedział. Przeczesał dłonią bujne włosy i potarł twarz. Było po nim widać, że najpewniej nie spał całą noc. Dick skrzywił się. Panowanie nad złością przychodziło mu naprawdę z trudem. Najchętniej zdzieliłby młodszego mężczyznę w twarz, żeby tylko jakoś wyładować emocje.

Carlos zagryzł wargi. Wziął głęboki oddech, wciąż milczał.

Dick poszedł za jego przykładem. Wziął kilka oddechów, wypalił jeszcze jednego papierosa i odezwał się dopiero wtedy, gdy gniew nieco zelżał.

\- Dlaczego moja córka i wnuk są teraz w szpitalu?

\- Jill miała wczoraj kiepski nastrój, więc pomyślałem, że zaproszę ją na kolację. W knajpce spotkaliśmy Claire, która zaczęła nas oskarżać o romans – Carlos zmęczonym ruchem potarł kark. Widać było, że czuje się winny. – Zasugerowała nawet, że pański wnuk nie jest dzieckiem Chrisa. Jill strasznie się zdenerwowała i zemdlała.

Valentine w złości prawie zjadł palonego papierosa. Jak Claire śmiała zrobić coś takiego? Czy ona kompletnie oszalała? Przez nią Jill leżała nieprzytomna w szpitalu. Zacisnął pięść, zapalił kolejnego papierosa.

\- Co na to Claire? – zapytał w końcu.

\- Spanikowała. Mam nadzieję, że dotarło do niej, jakie bzdury wygadywała. Już nawet nie chodzi o mnie, ale ranić tak swoją przyjaciółkę?

Dick uniósł rękę, uciszając dalszy wywód Carlosa. Poczuł palące poczucie winy. To w końcu przez niego miała zły nastrój wcześniejszego dnia. On pierwszy wyraził swoją dezaprobatę – jak mógł w ogóle pomyśleć, że jego córka zdradza męża? W życiu nie widział nikogo, kto by darzył się takim uczuciem, jak ta dwójka. Jak mógł o tym zapomnieć?

Ze złości zacisnął pięść, zaraz zbielały mu knykcie. Ze świstem wypuścił dym z płuc.

Carlos oparł się o płot otaczający strefę dla palących, w której się znajdowali.

\- Nie będę ukrywał, że Jill jest dla mnie ważna. Jest moją przyjaciółką. Dlatego nie mogę znieść tego, jak wszyscy ją traktujecie.

Dick spojrzał na niego ostrzegawczo. Co innego, gdy sam uświadamiał sobie swoje błędy. Nie lubił jednak, gdy mu cokolwiek wypominano. Zdusił jednak w sobie kolejną falę gniewu i poczucia winy.

\- Z tego, co mi opowiadała, najpierw wszyscy chcieliście, żeby przygotowała się na to, że Chris może już nie żyć. W porządku, niech będzie, że widzę w tym sens. Nie chcieliście, żeby żyła złudną nadzieją, gdyby naprawdę nie wrócił. To też rozumiem – westchnął. – Nie potrafię jednak pojąć tego, że skoro osiągnęliście cel, nagle zaczęliście się zachowywać kompletnie na odwrót. Zupełnie jakby Jill popełniła jakąś straszną zbrodnię, że przyjęła w końcu do wiadomości, że jej mąż może nie wrócić.

Valentine nie przerywał. Trudno było mu to przyznać nawet przed samym sobą, ale Carlos miał naprawdę dużo racji. Nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że swoją hipokryzją aż tak zrani córkę.

\- Rozumiem, że się tylko o nią troszczycie. Rozumiem, że Claire również przeżywa zniknięcie Chrisa. Zastanawia mnie jednak, dlaczego wszystkie złości, żale i smutki skupiły się na Jill. Skąd pomysł, że ma romans?! W życiu nie słyszałem większej bzdury.

Dickowi ponownie ciężko było przyznać się do błędu. Carlos cały czas miał rację. On i Claire przesadzili. Teraz zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego Jill nie pogodziła się ze szwagierką w tym samym czasie, co z nim. Od jak dawna Claire wyładowywała na niej swój żal, złość i tęsknotę za bratem?

Zazgrzytał zębami, coraz bardziej rozjuszony.

\- Od dawna Claire was podejrzewa o romans?

Carlos wzruszył ramionami.

\- Początkowo była wściekła, że Jill odcięła się od niej i zwróciła do mnie. Potem jakoś samo wyszło, że niby jesteśmy kochankami – mruknął niechętnie. – Parę miesięcy?

Dick zmełł przekleństwo w ustach. Dlaczego wcześniej niczego nie zauważył?

\- Ale wie pan co? Nie dbam o to, co sądzicie. Będę dla Jill tak długo, jak tylko będzie mnie potrzebowała. Jeśli zechce, to pomogę jej wychować dziecko.

\- Co na to Jill?

\- Nie wiem. Jeszcze jej tego nie zaproponowałem.

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że w naszych podejrzeniach jest jednak ziarno prawdy?

\- Co ma pan na myśli?

\- Kochasz moją córkę?

Carlos spojrzał na niego, kompletnie zaskoczony takim pytaniem. Machnął ręką.

\- Zależy mi na niej. Jest tylko moją przyjaciółką. Nie zamierzam się panu tłumaczyć.

Dick przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

\- Nie sądzisz, że posuwasz się nieco za daleko? Nawet jak na przyjaciela? Jill ma rodzinę, która pomoże jej wychować dziecko.

Carlos jęknął pod nosem.

\- Wie pan, kiedyś miałem narzeczoną – zaczął. Dick usłyszał tęsknotę w jego głosie. – Evita. Była najpiękniejszą dziewczyną, jaką w życiu widziałem. Miałem wtedy dwadzieścia sześć lat. Byłem zakochany i szczęśliwy. Mieliśmy się pobrać na jesieni, a zimą miał się urodzić nasz syn. Zanim do tego doszło, miała wypadek samochodowy. Oboje zginęli. Zostałem sam.

Valentine zastanawiał się, dokąd zmierza ta historia. Bo jeśli Carlos chciał go wprowadzić w zakłopotanie, udało mu się. Nie miał pojęcia, co ma odpowiedzieć. Nie wiedział, czy w ogóle powinien.

\- Nie chcę, żeby mnie pan źle zrozumiał – młodszy mężczyzna odezwał się po kolejnej chwili milczenia. – To naprawdę nie jest tak, że chcę zastąpić Evitę i mojego syna. Po prostu pomyślałem sobie, że jakbym to ja był na miejscu Chrisa, a Evita na Jill, to chciałbym, żeby ktoś się nią zajął. Nie wiem, jak Chris, ale ja byłbym wdzięczny.

Dick ponownie nie wiedział, co ma odpowiedzieć.

* * *

Jadąc do siostry swojego zięcia, starał się jakoś ochłonąć. Niestety nie szło mu to najlepiej. Wiedział, że nie powinien spotykać się z nią, jak jest wzburzony. Niejednokrotnie w swoim życiu kierował się gorącymi emocjami, a potem żałował. Powinien się zdążyć nauczyć, jakie to ma skutki. Jednak po rozmowie z lekarzem zdrowy rozsądek ustąpił miejsca tępej złości.

Był wściekły na całą tą sytuację. Na siebie, na Claire, na Carlosa, a nawet i na Chrisa. Po głowie wciąż chodziły mu słowa Carlosa, gdy ten poddawał w wątpliwość skutki ich dobrych chęci. Najbardziej go bolało to, że niestety miał rację.

Cały czas zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę dobrze postępował. Czy naprawdę próby wmówienia Jill, że Chris może nie wrócić, były konieczne? Dlaczego wraz z Claire dali się ponieść chwili i nie zataili przed Jill swoich myśli? Dick klął na siebie na cały głos. Powinien być wsparciem dla swojej córki, a przysporzył jej jedynie więcej zmartwień, bólu i cierpienia.

Próbował zrozumieć Claire. Ale im częściej o niej myślał, tym bardziej był zły. To z jej winy Jill wylądowała w szpitalu. Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak blado i mizernie ta wyglądała, przykuta do szpitalnego łóżka. A gdy przypomniał sobie słowa lekarza, zaczął w tępej frustracji płakać i wyć. Musiał aż zjechać na pobocze, bo przestał cokolwiek widzieć.

Zapalił papierosa i próbował się uspokoić. Od dawna nie czuł się tak zraniony i przerażony jednocześnie. Cały czas dochodziło do niego, że po tym wszystkim, Jill będzie miała najświętsze prawo ich oboje znienawidzić. Zesztywniał, gdy pomyślał sobie, jaka mogłaby być na to reakcja Chrisa.

Otarł oczy. To on był powodem żalu Jill. To przez niego poszła do knajpki z Carlosem. Potrząsnął głową, nie miał siły doszukiwać się osoby, która rozpoczęła ten ciąg przyczynowo-skutkowy. Wszyscy byli winni. Ale to słowa Claire przechyliły czarę goryczy.

Jak trochę doszedł do siebie, na nowo włączył się do ruchu. Dom Claire i Kevina był już niedaleko.

Modlił się, że do tego czasu odzyska spokój ducha. Choć w niewielkiej części.

* * *

Stojąc pod drzwiami domu Rymanów, przypomniała mu się pewna konkretna sytuacja sprzed lat. Stał wówczas pod mieszkaniem Chrisa załamanego śmiercią Jill i cały czas zastanawiał się, czy postępuje właściwie. Pamiętał doskonale źle wysnute wnioski, gdy po raz pierwszy poznał Claire. Nie dostrzegł od razu podobieństwa i był pewien, że młoda kobieta jest jego kochanką. Nie mógł zapomnieć tego, jak w nagłym przypływie złości, uderzył Chrisa w twarz. Przyjął do wiadomości to, co chciał przyjąć.

Wtedy wystarczyła mu tylko krótka chwila, by zareagować agresją.

Choć bardzo chciał się uspokoić, nie potrafił. Nie panował nad drżeniem rąk, serce w piersi biło mu jak oszalałe, kilkoma haustami wypalał papierosa za papierosem. Nic nie pomagało. Złość wrzała w nim i buzowała. Nie miał pojęcia, jak sobie z nią poradzić.

Przydusił dzwonek.

Minęła dosłownie chwila, a w drzwiach stanęła Claire. Była wyraźnie zmęczona. Miał wrażenie, że dosłownie przed momentem płakała. Gniew uderzył w niego ze zdwojoną siłą.

\- Pan Valentine... Dick – poprawiła się. Teraz nie miał siły nawet zwrócić na to uwagi, czy mówi mu po imieniu, tak jak prosił. – Dzień dobry.

Zacisnął i rozluźnił pięść.

\- Wejdź do środka – zaproponowała. Dick jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca. Wziął kilka głębszych oddechów.

\- Wiesz, coś najlepszego narobiła?! – zapytał, z całego serca siląc się na spokój.

Drgnęła. Wyszła przed dom, zamknęła drzwi. Zdenerwowana potarła twarz, mocno otarła oczy. Doskonale było widać, że wie, po co Dick do niej przyszedł.

\- Przez ciebie moja córka leży w szpitalu. Jesteś z siebie zadowolona?! – starał się nie podnosić głosu. Słyszał, że było inaczej.

Claire przełknęła ślinę. Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, starała się wyglądać odważnie. Rozjuszyło go to jeszcze bardziej.

\- Nie, nie jestem! Skąd mogłam wiedzieć, że zemdleje? To złe, że bronię mojego brata, gdy jego żona go zdradza?!

Dick wziął kolejny głęboki oddech.

\- To co z tego?! – warknął gniewnie. – Sami chcieliśmy, żeby pogodziła się z tym, że Chris może nie żyć. To źle, że zaczęła sobie na nowo układać życie?! To źle, że stara się, jak może?!

\- Jill nie ma prawa zdradzać Chrisa! – krzyknęła Claire. – Nie po tym, co przeszli! Nie po tym, jak Chris cierpiał po jej stracie! Ona nie ma prawa mu tego robić!

Mężczyzna dygotał cały ze złości.

\- Myślisz, że Chris będzie ci wdzięczny, że wtrącałaś się w jego życie?! To my doprowadziliśmy do tego, że Jill znalazła pomoc u Carlosa! Nie rozumiesz?! To my do tego doprowadziliśmy. MY! – ryknął. – Pomyśl sobie, jakbyś się czuła, gdyby coś podobnego przydarzyło się tobie i Kevinowi! Myślisz, że Jill zmieniłaby twoje cholerne życie w piekło, bo pogodziłaś się z ewentualną śmiercią męża?! I nawet nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że to zupełnie inna sytuacja! Wtrącałaś się, robiłaś jej wyrzuty! Tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że Carlos nie jest TOBĄ!

Claire kompletnie poruszona skuliła się w sobie. Dick dostrzegł łzy spływające po jej policzkach. I choć to powinno dać mu do myślenia, że dotarły do niej jego słowa – tak się nie stało. Wciąż gotował się z wściekłości.

\- Nazwij mnie pierdolonym hipokrytą, jeśli chcesz! Ale jak śmiałaś odwrócić się od mojej córki?! – kontynuował. – Czyś ty kompletnie zwariowała?! Jesteś jej rodziną! Rodzina nie osądza, tylko wspiera! Niezależnie od sytuacji! A teraz, przez twoje _dobre chęci_ Jill leży w szpitalu! Rozumiesz?! Przez ciebie!

Wiedział, że już parokrotnie wspomniał o szpitalu. Nie potrafił jednak przestać.

Kobieta zamachnęła rękami, dygocząc. Wyraźnie walczyła z poczuciem winy wobec Jill a lojalnością do Chrisa.

\- Powinniśmy wspierać Jill. Niezależnie od tego, czy Chris nadal żyje czy nie!

\- Chris żyje! I na pewno wróci do domu! – krzyknęła.

\- To ciekawe jak mu wytłumaczysz, że przez ciebie stracił dziecko!

* * *

 **Tekst znaleźć można również na moim dA. Link na profilu.  
Resident Evil © Capcom**


	9. Chapter 9

**XXX tydzień.**

Obudziło ją mocne kopnięcie. Z jękiem usiadła na łóżku, przetarła twarz zmęczonym ruchem. Pogładziła brzuch, dając dziecku do zrozumienia, że powinno mieć więcej wyczucia. Maleństwo jednak ani myślało być posłuszne i nadal dokazywało w jej łonie.

Przeciągnęła się i leniwie ruszyła do łazienki. Gdy wróciła i przebrała się w swoje ciążowe dresy, ponuro spojrzała na zegarek. Od jakiegoś czasu Redfield Junior uwielbiał robić jej pobudki wcześnie rano.

Przed śniadaniem, ostrożnie usiadła na macie w salonie i zaczęła ćwiczyć oddychanie. Lekarz kategorycznie zabronił jej wracać do jogi po tym jak wyszła ze szpitala. Zezwolił jedynie na te najprostsze ćwiczenia, które prawie w ogóle nie angażowały dolnych partii jej ciała. Każdego ranka więc siadała, głęboko oddychała i ćwiczyła ciało od pasa w górę.

Musiała na siebie uważać. Szczególnie po wszystkim, co usłyszała od lekarza, gdy obudziła się w szpitalu. Nie było to jej pierwsze omdlenie spowodowane stresem. Doktor Adam Woods, jej ginekolog, wszystko dokładnie wyjaśnił. Nie była już młodą dziewczyną, tylko dojrzałą kobietą dobiegającą do czterdziestki. Kobiety w tym wieku produkowały mniej hormonów, a to mogło doprowadzić do niedoniesienia ciąży. Szczególnie, jeśli miała tak niebezpieczne skoki ciśnienia.

Dlatego przysięgła sobie, że już więcej nie będzie się tak denerwować.

Nie zapisała się do szkoły rodzenia, jak początkowo planowała. Uznała, że samotne chodzenie na zajęcia nie ma sensu.

Po porannej aktywności, zaczęła snuć się po domu. Zaniosła do sypialni kilka rzeczy, posłała łóżko. W drodze powrotnej do kuchni zatrzymała się przy drzwiach do pokoju dziecinnego i stanęła w progu. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Jeszcze niedawno pokój miał jedynie białe ściany i szare panele. Teraz powoli przygotowywał się na przyjęcie swojego malutkiego lokatora.

Pogładziła się czule po brzuchu.

Odkąd tylko pogodziła się z całą rodziną – Kevin, Carlos i Dick wymieniali się w niespiesznym szykowaniu małej krainy dziecięcych marzeń. Co parę dni otwierała któremuś z nich drzwi i patrzyła, jak idą zawsze w tym samym kierunku. Służyła wtedy herbatą, jakąś przekąską i pogawędką.

Jej ojciec zajął się malowaniem ścian. Na początku głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu domagał się wybrania „męskiego" koloru. Jill jednak ani myślała ustąpić i wręczyła mu kubełek pomarańczowej farby, którą miesiące wcześniej kupił Chris. W tym aspekcie był doskonale przygotowany – za remontowanie pokoju mieli wziąć się zaraz po jego powrocie. Któregoś dnia wybrali się na zakupy i kupili wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, począwszy od pomarańczowej farby, na niezbyt wymyślnych zasłonkach kończąc. Dzięki temu Jill nie musiała pilnować ojca, żeby przypadkiem nie zaczął się rządzić. Materiały miał – musiał je tylko wykorzystać.

Po paru dniach sumiennej pracy, ojciec skończył malować ściany. Nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie dodał czegoś od siebie. W paru miejscach na ścianach i u sufitu domalował gwiazdki, mniejsze i większe. Chociaż nie do końca pasowały do wizji pokoju, to kryły jedną miłą niespodziankę. Gdy Dick któregoś wieczoru zgasił światło, gwiazdy delikatnie zabłyszczały. Jill tylko ze względu na swoją wagę, nie rzuciła mu się wówczas na szyję.

Po skończonym malowaniu przyszła pora na dywan i składanie mebli, za które Dick miał wziąć się razem z Kevinem. W czasie, gdy oni byli zajęci pracą, ona spędzała czas z Claire i dziećmi. Parę tygodni wcześniej, nim wypisano ją ze szpitala, Claire przyszła do niej w odwiedziny. W dość nieudolny sposób – który bardzo przypominał Chrisa – próbowała ją przeprosić. Rozmawiały wówczas bardzo długo, zwierzając się sobie ze wszystkich, duszonych w środku emocji. Jill nie mogła jej nie wybaczyć. Kochała ją jak siostrę, a po słowach doktora Altmana była w stanie zrozumieć jej punkt widzenia.

Na ile więc pozwalała tęsknota za Chrisem i strach o niego, Jill wiodła spokojne, dobre życie. Otoczona rodziną, tak jak miało być od samego początku.

* * *

\- Jak tam po badaniach? – zagadnęła Claire, gdy Jill ciężko wsiadła na miejsce pasażera.

Przez chwilę milczała, czekając aż szwagierka włączy się do ruchu. Ta zręcznie wycofała z parkingu i wyjechała na ulicę, ściszając nieco dobiegającą z radia muzykę.

\- W porządku.

Claire uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. Przerzuciła po stacjach, przez chwilę w milczeniu prowadząc samochód. Jill w tym czasie trochę nieobecnym wzrokiem patrzyła przez okno. Wróciła do rzeczywistości dopiero wtedy, gdy rudowłosa drugi raz powtarzała swoje pytanie:

\- Dałaś już jakąś odpowiedź Carlosowi?

Jill wykrzywiła wargi w bliżej niesprecyzowanym grymasie. Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie.

Złożyła dłonie na brzuchu. Wyczuwała nieznaczne, spokojne ruchy. Głęboko wciągnęła powietrze, spojrzała na przyjaciółkę, badając jej twarz. Już dłuższy czas wcześniej opowiedziała jej o niespodziewanej propozycji Carlosa. Nigdy by się nie spodziewała, że zaproponuje jej pomoc w wychowywaniu dziecka. Zastanawiała się, czy w ogóle miał pojęcie, na co się porywał. Z jednej strony, zrobiło jej się miło. Z drugiej, poczuła palące zakłopotanie i wstyd – jakby samą zgodą na coś tak szalonego miała zdradzić zaufanie swojego męża.

Podzieliła się swoimi wątpliwościami ze szwagierką. Od tamtej pory nie poruszały tego tematu.

\- Nadal nie wiesz, co masz zrobić?

\- Długo nad tym myślałam, Claire – przyznała po chwili. Były już niedaleko jej domu, coś ścisnęło ją w gardle. – Nie wiem, skąd wziął ten pomysł.

 _ **A ja wiem, co Carlosowi strzeli do łba?**_

Drgnęła, poruszona nagłym wspomnieniem jednej z ostatnich rozmów z Chrisem. Nerwowo przeczesała rękami włosy. Czuła się okropnie, że choć przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad tą śmieszną propozycją Carlosa. Powinna była ją natychmiast odrzucić. Zabrakło jej jednak odpowiednich słów.

\- Jest twoim przyjacielem. Chce cię wspierać – mruknęła Claire. Zwolniła na światłach i spojrzała uważnie na Jill.

Ta ponownie wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Już wystarczająco mnie wspiera. Naprawdę robi o wiele więcej, niż przyjaciel. Chyba nigdy mu się za to nie odwdzięczę... Mimo to myślę, że świetnie sama sobie poradzę.

Po zmianie świateł, Claire ruszyła dalej. Zaczęła bębnić palcami w kierownicę.

\- Jesteś tego pewna?

Jill zaskoczona uniosła brwi. Claire, delikatnie mówiąc, nie przepadała za Carlosem. Owszem, próbowali zakopać wiszący między sobą topór wojenny. Nie szło im to jednak najlepiej. Skąd więc ta wątpliwość w jej głosie?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Uważasz, że postępuję niewłaściwie?

Rudowłosa nie odezwała się przez moment, zajęta parkowaniem pod domem. Zgasiła silnik, wygodniej oparła się o siedzenie. Westchnęła bardzo ciężko.

\- Nie wiem, Jill. Tu chodzi o ciebie. To twoje życie.

Starsza kobieta prychnęła cicho, przewracając oczami.

\- Doskonale wiesz, że teraz nie chodzi już tylko o moje życie – Claire tylko wzruszyła ramionami. – Powinnaś to rozumieć.

Zapanowała między nimi niezbyt komfortowa cisza. Jill wpatrzyła się w Claire, starając się coś z niej wyczytać. Ta musiała mieć same sprzeczne myśli. Lojalność wobec brata walczyła ze wszystkimi niewiadomymi. Chris mógł wrócić jutro, za tydzień, albo i nigdy. Co obie miały robić w takiej sytuacji?

Claire w końcu przerwała ciszę, mocno ściskając dłoń przyjaciółki.

\- Nikt nie każe ci się wiązać z Carlosem, ale skoro chce być twoją opoką... pozwól mu.

* * *

 **XXXII tydzień.**

 **1 lipca, 2013.**

 _Carlos._

 _W Chinach rozpętało się piekło. W jednej części nastąpił atak terrorystyczny. Wariaci w maskach biegają z karabinami i strzelają do każdego, kogo zobaczą. Zostali poddani działaniu wirusa C. Jeśli wciąż pamiętasz sieczkę z Marhawy, to już wiesz, jaki to ma skutek. Tym razem jest jednak gorzej – zarażeni mutują jak wściekli._

 _W innej części rozbił się pocisk i wyemitował olbrzymie ilości gazu, które zainfekowały wszystkich, których ewakuowano. B.S.A.A. robi co tylko może, żeby to powstrzymać. Stracili mnóstwo ludzi._

 _W załączniku wysyłam ci wszystko, co udało mi się zdobyć. Nie jest tego dużo, ale na pewno zrobisz z tym jakiś użytek._

 _Trzymaj się,_

 _R._

Carlos przeczytał wiadomość od przyjaciela jeszcze parę razy, nim ją usunął, i zgrał na dysk zawartość załącznika. Zmęczony, trochę nieprzytomnie zaczął od przeglądania zdjęć. Jak zwykle żołądek mu się ścisnął, gdy zobaczył najnowsze bronie biologiczne. Przełknął ślinę i już bez jakichś większych emocji kontynuował coraz głębiej w pliki.

Na którymś ze zdjęć dojrzał znajomą sylwetkę. Wpierw nie mógł skojarzyć, gdzie już widział tego mężczyznę. Fotografia była trochę zamazana, zrobiona wyraźnie sponad miejsca akcji. Mężczyzna z karabinem w ręku biegł przed siebie, a za nim kilku ludzi. Ujęcie było o tyle niefortunne, że nie uchwyciło w całości twarzy. Przeglądając następne zdjęcia, wciąż się zastanawiał, czy on przypadkiem nie zna tego faceta.

Na dalszych ujęciach pojawiał się kilkukrotnie, w różnych sytuacjach. Za każdym razem coś przeszkadzało w jego ostatecznej identyfikacji.

Odpowiedź nadeszła, gdy odtworzył jeden z filmów. Był krótki. Kilku dziennikarzy chciało przeprowadzić wywiad bezprośrednio z przedstawicielami B.S.A.A. działającymi na skażonym terenie. Kamerzysta zdążył uchwycić w całości twarz jednego z nich, zanim ten odepchnął od siebie kamerę.

Carlos pomrugał zaskoczony. Wycofał parę sekund i kompletnie zbity z tropu wpatrywał się w twarz zaginionego męża swojej przyjaciółki – Chrisa Redfielda. Naraz uderzyło w niego mnóstwo sprzecznych emocji. Złość, żal, ulga i radość walczyły o dominację. Nie wiedział, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć.

Co Chris robił w Chinach, w samym środku bioterroru? Skoro żył i B.S.A.A. zdołało go odnaleźć, dlaczego nie był teraz przy swojej ciężarnej, zamartwiającej się o niego, żonie?

Pobudzony, dalej przeglądał pliki od przyjaciela. Im dalej, tym bardziej jeżyły mu się włosy na karku. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd jego przyjaciel miał te wszystkie zdjęcia – ale dzięki nimi mógł mniej lub bardziej dokładnie prześledzić trasę Chrisa.

W końcu jęknął pod nosem.

Czy Jill o tym wiedziała? Nie, nie mogła. Inaczej albo by była szczęśliwa z odnalezienia męża, albo przerażona tym wszystkim. Cała akcja w Chinach była tuszowana przez wszystkie władze, ale plotki przeciekały. Czy miała chociaż minimalne pojęcie o tym, co teraz robiło B.S.A.A.?

\- Boże... Przecież to ją zabije...

* * *

 **XXXIII tydzień.**

 **Lipiec, 2013.**

Po siedzibie B.S.A.A. i okolicach Carlos krążył od ponad godziny. Wciąż bez jakiegokolwiek rezultatu. Nie sądził, że tak trudno będzie zdobyć kilka informacji. Im dłużej snuł się, bez jakiegokolwiek planu, tym bardziej był sfrustrowany.

Chris odnalazł się na sam koniec czerwca. Dlaczego jeszcze nie wrócił do domu? Czemu wciąż nikt nie powiedział nic Jill?

Nie szło mu najlepiej. Najpierw spróbował dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek telefonicznie, ale jak tylko wspomniał Chrisa z imienia i nazwiska, rozłączono go. Po telefonie wszedł do budynku i próbował osobiście dostać się do Travisa. Dziewczyna siedząca w recepcji nie była jednak w przyjaznym nastroju. Nie działały na nią żadne słodkie słówka czy prośby. Uparcie twierdziła, że skoro nie był umówiony z szefem, to nie ma prawa się z nim zobaczyć. Zaproponowała termin spotkania, który mu jednak ani trochę nie pasował.

Snuł się więc po B.S.A.A., coraz bardziej zirytowany.

O uszy obiło mu się kilka pogawędek, ale żadna z nich nie dotyczyła interesującej go sprawy.

Usiadł na ławce przed budynkiem i nerwowo przeczesał włosy rękami. Czuł się paskudnie. Dlaczego nie potrafił niczego się dowiedzieć? Był aż tak bezużyteczny?

Już miał się poddać i przyjść później, gdy niedaleko niego stanęło dwóch mężczyzn. Obaj trzymali w rękach kawy i papierosy. Wyraźnie kontynuowali wcześniejszą rozmowę.

A podsłuchiwać zaczął, jak usłyszał nazwisko Chrisa, akurat gdy wychodzili z budynku.

\- A miałeś ty w ogóle okazję pracować z Redfieldem? – zmęczony, niedogolony blondyn zapytał swojego rudego kolegi. Ten nie odpowiedział, dopóki nie zatrzymali się przy koszu na śmieci i niedopałki.

Zaciągnął się.

\- Bez urazy dla kapitana, ale kilka lat temu nikt dobrowolnie nie chciał z nim pracować. Miałem wtedy okazję, ale odmówiłem.

\- Żałuj, chłopie. Wcześniej Travis rzadko rozdzielał go z agentką Valentine. A potem... no cóż, sam wiesz, jak to było.

\- Nie chciałbym pracować ze swoją żoną, stary – rudzielec prychnął. – Ale zanosi się na to, że on też już z nią nie popracuje.

Blondyn machnął ręką. Nachylił się w stronę kolegi. Zmarszczył brwi. – A słyszałeś w ogóle co się stało w Chinach?

\- Nie powinniśmy tak lekko rozmawiać o trupach, stary.

\- Ponoć nie było z niego co zbierać! Podobno się poświęcił...

Carlos przerażony wciągnął powietrze. Szerzej otworzył oczy. Co on miał dalej robić? Nie czekał aż dokończą rozmowę, tylko pobiegł do samochodu. W środku położył głowę na kierownicy i ciężko odetchnął. Bębnił nerwowo palcami o kolana. Po paru minutach przetarł twarz. Jak on po takich informacjach miał jechać do Jill?

Jęknął pod nosem. Przełknął ślinę.

\- Jak ja powiem Jill, że Chris nie żyje?

* * *

 **Tekst znaleźć można również na moim dA. Link na profilu.  
Resident Evil © Capcom**


	10. Chapter 10

**Marzec, 2009.**

Upiorny brzdęk echem rozniósł się po sali tronowej.

Zwinnie odskoczyła, unikając kul. Instynktownie schyliła głowę, kryjąc się pod kapturem. Nie chciała, by Chris zobaczył jej twarz. Nie chciała zobaczyć zawodu, który na pewno odmalowałby się w jego oczach, gdyby dotarło do niego, kim się stała.

\- Koniec zabawy, chcemy kilka odpowiedzi!

Dreszcz przeszedł jej po plecach. Serce trzepotało jej w piersi jak szalone. Nie spodziewała się, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek go zobaczy. Nie sądziła, że przyjdzie im spotkać się w roli przeciwników. Nie po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszli.

\- Nic się nie zmieniłeś...

\- Wesker! Więc ty żyjesz!

W głosie Chrisa usłyszała niedowierzanie. Na pewno nie spodziewał się tego, że ich dawny kapitan był odpowiedzialny za cały ten chaos.

\- To jest Wesker?

\- Ostatni raz widzieliśmy się w rezydencji Spencera, czyż nie? Czy nie jest to jedno wielkie rodzinne spotkanie?

Ponownie dreszcz przeszedł jej po plecach, gdy usłyszała pełen nonszalanckiej pewności siebie głos Weskera. Robiło jej się niedobrze, gdy tylko go słyszała. Jednak jedyne, co mogła zrobić, to jeszcze niżej opuścić głowę – jeszcze bardziej schować twarz. Wiedziała, że konfrontacja była nieunikniona. Choć próbowała walczyć z bezwględnymi rozkazami, nie potrafiła. Była niemal pewna, że Chris jej nigdy tego nie wybaczy.

\- Spodziewałem się, że będziesz szczęśliwszy, gdy nas zobaczysz.

\- Nas...?

W tej chwili Chris był bardzo niepewny. Czyżby zaczynał łączyć wątki? Domyślał się, że kobieta w masce to ona?

\- Tak wolno kojarzysz – mówiąc to, Wesker ściągnął jej z głowy kaptur.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i stanęła przed nimi, już nie próbując ukryć swojej tożsamości. Chris zaniemówił na parę sekund. Poruszony opuścił pistolet. Widziała w jego oczach ból i niedowierzanie. Gdyby tylko wiedział, jak było naprawdę.

\- Jill... – powiedział miękko. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszała, by robił to w ten sposób. Poczuła palący ból, gdy tylko spojrzała mu w oczy. Gdyby miała nad sobą jakąkolwiek kontrolę, właśnie w tej chwili rzuciłaby mu się na szyję. Błagałaby go o przebaczenie. – Jill, to ja... Chris.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to ona? – zapytała Sheva, o ile Jill dobrze zapamiętała jej imię.

\- Jedna jedyna – odpowiedział złowieszczo Wesker.

Był to jednoznaczny sygnał do ataku. Nim Chris się w ogóle zorientował, wykorzystała przeciw niemu jego wagę, wybijając go mocno do góry. Uderzył ciężko o ziemię. Miała ochotę się rozpłakać – tak bardzo nie chciała go krzywdzić.

* * *

 **XXXIII tydzień.**

 **Lipiec, 2013.**

Jill westchnęła trochę ponuro na wspomnienie tych wydarzeń. Włączyła pilotem spokojną muzykę i wygodniej ułożyła ręce na brzuchu.

\- I twój tatuś mnie uratował – powiedziała do brzucha cicho. – Musisz wiedzieć na przyszłość, że twój tata to najbardziej uparty i zawzięty człowiek, jakiego znam. Ale gdyby nie to, nie byłoby cię teraz tutaj.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, niemalże natychmiast odzyskując dobry humor. Czuła się też lżej, opowiadając dziecku nawet o tych złych i ponurych wydarzeniach.

\- Ale ma też wady. Jest strasznym bałaganiarzem, zazdrośnikiem i niezdarą. Ale to na swój sposób urocze.

* * *

 **Luty, 2006.**

\- Redfield, płać – wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku przyjaciela i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Co jakiś czas chodzili wspólnie do pobliskiego baru. Zazwyczaj tylko siedzieli i pili piwo. Czasem jednak oddawali się innym rozrywkom. Najczęściej grali w bilard. Tego dnia, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna, założyli się o pieniądze – i Jill wygrała.

\- Jill, daj spokój – Chris machnął niepewnie ręką. Nie był skory do płacenia, nawet jeśli przegrał.

\- Płać, uczciwie wygrałam.

\- Domagam się rewanżu!

\- A co jak znowu przegrasz? Zapłacisz podwójnie?

\- Teraz nie przegram, nie ma opcji!

Wzruszyła ramionami i sięgnęła po kij. Oparła się nonszalancko o stół i odgarnęła włosy za ucho. Popiła piwo, uważnie obserwując przyjaciela. Wcześniej nie podchodził do gry poważnie – teraz był bardzo skupiony i zawzięty. Przewróciła oczami. Jak mu na czymś zależało, potrafił uparcie dążyć do celu.

Kiedy nadeszła jej kolej, z gracją pochyliła się, mierząc w białą bilę. Chris patrzył, jak kule zgrabnie potoczyły się po stole. Po chwili uniósł wzrok i spojrzał w głąb sali. Nie umknął jej jego ponury wyraz twarzy. Zaciekawiona odwróciła się za siebie, żeby zobaczyć siedzących nieopodal kilku całkiem przystojnych, młodych mężczyzn. Nie mogli mieć więcej jak dwadzieścia kilka lat.

Uważnie na nią patrzyli. Posłała im uśmiech, po czym wróciła do gry. Chris jednak tego nie zrobił. Przysięgłaby, że jakby wzrok mógł zabijać, mężczyźni leżeliby już martwi.

\- Chris, przestań – powiedziała ze śmiechem.

Mężczyzna burknął coś w odpowiedzi i wrócił do gry. Co jakiś czas jednak zerkał na ten konkretny stolik.

Grali jeszcze przez kilka minut, aż Jill poczuła koło siebie czyjąś obecność. Odwróciła się z lekkim uśmiechem. Trzech przystojniaków zebrało się na odwagę by do niej podejść. Kątem oka dostrzegła natychmiastową zmianę w mimice Chrisa. Wpierw był lekko rozdrażniony. Teraz sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał ich wszystkich pobić.

Posłała mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, którego zdawał się nie dostrzegać.

Jeden z nich dotknął jej ramienia, drugi wciąż trzymał dystans. Trzeci natomiast zabrał głos:

\- Może moglibyśmy się przyłączyć?

\- Pokazalibyśmy ci parę sztuczek.

\- Taka ładna kobieta powinna mieć odpowiednie towarzystwo – drugi poruszył wymownie brwiami.

Jill roześmiała się głośno. Chris nie zmieniał zirytowanego wyrazu twarzy.

\- To co, możemy się przyłączyć?

\- Jasne, czemu nie – zaczęła Jill, ale Chris gwałtownie jej przerwał. Wyrósł koło jej adoratorów jak duch. Jeden z nich podskoczył lekko przestraszony.

\- A może zostawilibyście ją w spokoju?

\- Spadaj, nie rozmawiamy z tobą.

Chris miał niesprecyzowany wyraz twarzy. Jill nie przestawała chichotać. Czy robili jej jakąś krzywdę? Jedyne, co na razie zrobili, to nazwali ją ładną kobietą. Miała ich za to zganić i spławić?

\- Wracajcie do stolika – burknął gniewnie.

\- A ty czego się rzucasz?! – fuknął ten najbliżej Jill.

\- Właśnie? Twoja dziewczyna, czy co?!

\- To moja żona! – Chris spojrzał wrogo na niechcianych adoratorów.

Jill tylko cudem nie wybuchnęła Chrisowi śmiechem w twarz. Skąd on wziął ten pomysł? Skorzystała jednak z chwili nieuwagi mężczyzn i przylgnęła do niego. Szturchnęła go zawadiacko w ramię.

\- Spokojnie, skarbie. To może zagracie ze mną i z moim _mężem_? – uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

Cały czas musiała powstrzymywać śmiech. To, że Chris zaczerwienił się zażenowany, nieszczególnie pomagało jej w zachowaniu powagi.

* * *

 **XXXIII tydzień.**

 **Lipiec, 2013.**

\- Na dłuższą metę twój ojciec mnie denerwuje, gdy tak się zachowuje – skomentowała ze śmiechem.

* * *

 **Marzec, 2009.**

Jill zaspana zerknęła na zegarek koło łóżka. Było kilka minut po piątej. Przez chwilę jeszcze leżała, próbując zmusić się do snu, ale ten nie chciał nadejść. Po raz pierwszy od niemalże trzech lat czuła się bezpieczna. Było jej ciepło, wygodnie i przytulnie. Ogromna była w tym zasługa Chrisa, który spał jak zabity obok niej. Opiekuńczo obejmował ją ramieniem, wtulony w nią jak w pluszową maskotkę.

Gdy wcześniejszej nocy po powrocie z Afryki poszli spać, natychmiast ją do siebie przyciągnął. Była wzruszona tym, jaki był czuły i kochający. W jego ramionach w końcu odnalazła spokój.

Jak tylko się obudziła, odwróciła się do niego. Jego uścisk nie zelżał. Była zaskoczona, jak bardzo naturalnie się czuła u jego boku. Jakby od dawna tak miało właśnie być.

Pogładziła go po szorstkim policzku. Mruknął coś przez sen. Wyswobodziła się z jego objęć i wstała z łóżka. Cicho, byleby go tylko nie obudzić, przeszła do jego szafy i zaczęła przeglądać jej zawartość. Była pewna, że miała u niego jakieś swoje ubrania. Nie była jednak w stanie sobie przypomnieć, gdzie one były. Podeszła do komody i wygrzebała z niej spodnie od dresu i koszulkę. Niemalże roześmiała się, gdy wszystko na niej zawisło. Chris zawsze był od niej większy, ale teraz ta różnica w ubraniach była wręcz ogromna.

Złożyła swoją prowizoryczną piżamę. Zaczęła się snuć po mieszkaniu.

Nocą nie zwracała uwagi na cały ten bałagan, jaki zapanował pod jej nieobecność. Chris nigdy nie był pedantem. W najróżniejszych miejscach walały się butelki po wszelakich alkoholach, puszki po piwie czy puste paczki po papierosach.

Cofnęła się do kuchni. Panował w niej nieporządek zrobiony przez Chrisa kilka godzin wcześniej. Uśmiechnęła się krzywo. Znalazła worek na śmieci i sprzątnęła rzeczy, które w pośpiechu ominął. Przez kilka minut porządkowała losowe miejsca jego mieszkania. Praktycznie miała łzy w oczach. Czuła się winna. Uratowała mu życie, ale jednocześnie złamała mu serce.

Jęknęła pod nosem. Nieuważnym ruchem strąciła z szafki jego portfel. Podnosząc go, zerknęła do środka – na moment zaniemówiła. Nadal nosił ze sobą ich wspólne zdjęcie. Było już bardzo stare. Pamiętało jeszcze czasy niesławnej sekcji S.T.A.R.S.

Odstawiła wypełniony worek w kącie i ciężko opadła na kanapę. Targało nią mnóstwo myśli. Wystarczył rzut oka na jego mieszkanie, by wszystko dostrzec. Wszystkie jego uczucia. Naprawdę nie spodziewała się tego, że Chris mógłby się tak załamać po jej _śmierci_.

Posiedziała chwilę, nim wróciła do sypialni. Chris spał na wznak, trochę pochrapując.

Weszła cicho do łóżka, przymykając oczy przy jego ramieniu. Natychmiast, chyba pchany jakimś instynktem, przytulił ją do siebie.

* * *

 **XXXIII tydzień.**

\- No cóż, twój tatuś do porządnickich nie należy. W sumie to jest też gapą – kontynuowała, powstrzymując się od śmiechu. – Raz nawet ubrał swoją wyjściową koszulę i poszedł pracować w garażu. Powiem ci, że plama z oleju do tej pory nie zeszła. Mam nadzieję, że w tym aspekcie nie wdasz się w ojca. Bo normalnie mnie to wkurza.

Dziecko poruszyło się gwałtownie, wyczuwając jej nagłe rozgniewane rozbawienie.

\- Kiedyś, zanim się pobraliśmy, poznałam wujka Piersa. Na pewno go polubisz, to taki kochany chłopak – czule spojrzała na maskotkę stojącą obok kanapy, prezent od niego. – Tego dnia było jakieś kameralne przyjęcie. Twój tata trzy razy musiał się przebierać, bo za każdym razem ubrudził koszulę. Ja nie wiem, czy to jest dziedziczne? Ciocia Claire nigdy tak nie miała.

Roześmiała się pod nosem.

\- Twój ojciec ma dużo wad – podjęła po chwili zamyślenia. – Ale to też najbardziej cierpliwy człowiek na świecie. Nigdy nie spotkałam nikogo, kto byłby taki wyrozumiały i kto ufałby mi tak, jak on...

* * *

 **Listopad, 2009.**

Bezsenne noce zdarzały jej się często – szczególnie w początkowych tygodniach po powrocie z Afryki. Z biegiem czasu, z pomocą Chrisa i doktora Altmana, Jill powoli dochodziła do siebie. Po paru miesiącach, koszmarnych nocy było coraz mniej – jednak wciąż miały miejsce.

I teraz też była taka noc.

Jill leżała na plecach, wpatrując się w sufit. Chris chrapał jej do ucha, leżąc blisko niej. Wbrew pozorom, nie przeszkadzało jej to w spaniu. Często było wręcz przeciwnie. Teraz również jego ciche pochrapywanie działało na nią kojąco, jednak nie na tyle, by zasnąć. Gdy zamykała oczy, jak żywa wracała do niej Afryka. Na nowo przypominała sobie to, co zrobili jej Wesker i Excella. Co robiła ona, skazując niewinnych ludzi na śmierć.

W takie noce nie mogła spać, nieważne jak bardzo się starała.

Wyszła z łóżka i nie zdążyła nawet podejść do szafy, gdy Chris mruknął sennie:

\- Tylko ubierz się ciepło...

Uśmiechnęła się lekko do niego. Obrócił się na drugi bok, szczelniej opatulił kołdrą. Zaraz usłyszała jego miarowe chrapanie.

Wiedział doskonale, co zamierzała zrobić – i nie próbował jej zatrzymać.

Ubrała się ciepło, wyszła z mieszkania i ruszyła schodami. Podczas swoich nocnych spacerów rzadko kiedy jeździła windą. Truchtem zbiegła aż na parter i wyszła przed budynek. Jej policzki natychmiast pokąsało zimne powietrze. Ulica była wyludniona, oświetlona pomarańczowym blaskiem latarni. Ruszyła wydeptaną ścieżką przez park i oddała się swojemu nocnemu bieganiu.

Nigdy nie bała się sama wypuszczać w te okolice. Chris na początku trochę panikował i próbował jej towarzyszyć, ale szybko go zbyła. Czasem był zbyt nadopiekuńczy. Wolała biegać sama, a on potrzebował snu, bo mimo wszystko wciąż pracował. Wiedziała doskonale, że nie może jej się stać nic gorszego od tego, co już przeżyła. Zresztą, umiałaby doskonale poradzić sobie w każdych okolicznościach. Może i straciła kontrolujące ją urządzenie z piersi, ale nadal miała swoje świetnie wytrenowane ciało.

Zresztą, jakby coś się stało – wystarczył jeden guzik w telefonie i Chris zaraz był na miejscu. Wiedział, gdzie biegała.

Zrobiła dwie rundki swoją sprawdzoną trasą i spacerem wracała do mieszkania. Czuła się cudownie zmęczona i orzeźwiona. Czasami potrzebowała czegoś takiego. Zerknęła na telefon, spodziewając się wiadomości od Chrisa. Jak zwykle, skrzynka odbiorcza była pusta. Uśmiechnęła się lekko – ufał jej i to wystarczyło.

Sprawdziła po kieszeniach, czy wzięła ze sobą jakieś pieniądze. Znalazła trochę drobnych. Ruszyła do całodobowego sklepu.

Kiedy wróciła do mieszkania, torbę z kupionymi przedmiotami zostawiła w kuchni. Rozebrała się i wsunęła do łóżka. Chris natychmiast przytulił ją do siebie, choć nadal udawał, że śpi. Nie odezwał się słowem – on już tak miał. Kochała go też za to, że mimo wszystko rozumiał, że wcale nie jest jej łatwo.

* * *

 **XXXIII tydzień.**

Jill ciężko podniosła się z kanapy i ruszyła do kuchni po kolejną przekąskę. Wzięła swoje ulubione ciastka jagodowe, losowo wybrany sok i wróciła do salonu. Powoli usiadła na swoim wygrzanym miejscu i przeciągnęła się, pakując do ust ciasteczka. Przez chwilę milczała, zajęta jedzeniem.

Wlepiła wzrok w kolekcję filmów DVD, która stała pod telewizorem. Zastanawiała się, czy czegoś nie obejrzeć. Roześmiała się głośno, gdy jej wzrok przykuło konkretne pudełko. Po chwili namysłu sięgnęła po nie i gdy wszystko było gotowe do oglądania, wygodnie położyła się bokiem.

Po chwili na ekranie pojawił się _Król Lew._

\- Wiesz, skarbie, to chyba ulubiona bajka twojego taty – zaśmiała się ponownie. – Odkąd tylko postanowiliśmy mieć dzieci, kolekcjonowaliśmy bajki. Tak, skarbie, z myślą o tobie – poklepała się delikatnie po brzuchu. – Po raz pierwszy oglądaliśmy je, kiedy zajmowaliśmy się twoimi kuzynami, Brianem i Jenny.

* * *

 **Listopad, 2010.**

Chris zamknął drzwi za siostrą i jej mężem. Jill przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Bardzo podobał jej się, trzymając małego Briana na rękach. Chłopiec miał już trzy latka, a jego młodsza siostra prawie rok.

Przytuliła do siebie delikatnie drzemiącą Jenny i szepnęła do męża:

\- To co robimy?

Wzruszył ramionami. Postawił siostrzeńca na podłodze, a ten z dzikim entuzjazmem zaczął uciekać. Pobiegł w stronę kuchni, a Chris natychmiast za nim. Po chwili chłopiec wybiegł z pomieszczenia trzymając w rączce chochelkę do zup i zaczął okrążać Jill, śmiejąc się głośno. Kobieta przewróciła oczami, ale nic nie zrobiła – bojąc się, że może tym przestraszyć dziewczynkę. Ta obudziła się przez głośne zachowanie brata i wykrzywiła usteczka, bliska płaczu.

W czasie, gdy Jill zaczęła ją kołysać i uspokajać, Chris złapał chłopca i już nie wypuszczał. Brian poruszony faktem nagle odebranej wolności zaczął głośno płakać, a siostra poszła w jego ślady.

Oboje próbowali uspokoić zawodzące maluchy, ale niezbyt im to szło.

Jill zastanawiała się, co też ich podkusiło, żeby zająć się dziećmi.

W końcu Chris posadził Briana na kanapie i spojrzał na niego surowo. Chłopiec zawył jeszcze bardziej.

\- I co, Redfield? – rzuciła przez ramię, rozbawiona jego nagłą paniką. – Nadal chcesz mieć dzieci?

Prychnął pod nosem w odpowiedzi.

\- Potraktuj to jako trening.

Tym razem to ona prychnęła.

Zajmowali się siostrzeńcami, bo Claire i Kevin mieli rocznicę ślubu. Chcieli spędzić czas romantycznie we dwoje i nacieszyć się chwilą wolnego. Jill uśmiechnęła się czule do płaczącej dziewczynki.

\- Może obejrzymy jakąś bajkę? – zaproponował Chris, gdy Brian wciąż nie chciał się uspokoić.

Chłopiec natychmiast skoczył na równe nogi i pisnął radośnie:

\- Króla Lwa! Ja chcę Króla Lwa!

Chris tylko wzruszył ramionami i ruszył do ich niewielkiej jeszcze kolekcji bajek na DVD. Wybrał _Króla Lwa_ , wszystko przygotował i usiadł koło Briana na kanapie. Ten wgramolił mu się na kolana i niecierpliwie czekał, aż bajka się rozpocznie. Jill w tym czasie usiadła obok i posadziła sobie Jenny na kolanach, czule ją obejmując.

Oba maluchy wlepiły oczy w telewizor, oglądając w wielkim skupieniu. Jenny po chwili zasnęła.

W końcu nadszedł ten moment, na którym większość dzieci się rozklejała i zaczynała płakać. Brian wykrzywił usta w podkówkę, ale był dzielny. Jill doszła do wniosku, że musiał widzieć już _Króla Lwa_ setki razy i znał go na pamięć. Jill spojrzała na swojego męża i omal nie wybuchnęła śmiechem. Musiała się powstrzymywać i jakoś zachować powagę.

Chris najwyraźniej myślał, że nikt go nie obserwuje. Niezdarnie ocierał oczy i łzy spływające po policzkach.

* * *

 **XXXIII tydzień.**

\- Tylko nie mów twojemu tacie, że widziałam jak płakał – wyszeptała, niemalże konspiracyjnie, do dziecka. – Przyznaję, że miałam ubaw. Twój tata bywa uroczy.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Pamiętała, że jak wtedy skończyli oglądać bajkę, oba maluchy słodko spały. Jak kładli je spać, przyznali, że nie mogą się doczekać, aż będą mieli swoje dziecko. I teraz to marzenie było bliskie ziszczenia się.

Kiedy _Król Lew_ się skończył, wyłączyła telewizor i ruszyła do kuchni. Nastawiła wodę na herbatę i oparła się o blat. Z każdym dniem było jej coraz ciężej. Pomimo swojego wysportowania i kondycji, ciąża mimo wszystko dawała jej się we znaki. Najbardziej w życiu przeszkadzał jej ogromny brzuch. Nigdy by się nie spodziewała, że urośnie do takich rozmiarów. Nie zamieniłaby tego stanu jednak na nic innego. Żałowała jedynie, że nie ma przy niej Chrisa.

Drgnęła, gdy usłyszała, jak otwierają się drzwi wejściowe. Spojrzała w stronę drzwi. Zachodziła w głowę, kto to mógł właściwie być. Pewnie Carlos.

Usłyszała szelest zdejmowanych w przedpokoju ubrań. Buty zadudniły głośno, najwyraźniej rzucone w kąt.

\- Jestem w kuchni! – powiedziała głośno, nie ruszając się z miejsca. – Chcesz herbatę?

Kiedy mężczyzna wszedł do kuchni, pomrugała zaskoczona, nie wierząc własnym oczom. Zakryła usta dłońmi, nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie żadnego głosu.

Przed nią stał nikt inny jak Chris, jej ukochany mąż.

Rozpostarł ramiona i podszedł do niej, zamykając ją w swoim uścisku. Przytuliła się mocno do niego.

\- Popsułem medalik – mruknął cicho.

Spojrzała mu uważnie w oczy i uśmiechnęła się czule. Otarł jej łzy z twarzy, patrząc na nią uważnie. Widziała w jego wzroku żal, poczucie winy, ale i wielką radość.

\- Nie przejmuj się. Kupię ci nowy.

* * *

 **Tekst znaleźć można również na moim dA. Link na profilu.  
Resident Evil © Capcom**


	11. Epilog

**Epilog.**

Jill otworzyła tylne drzwi samochodu i pochyliła się, by wyciągnąć małą dziewczynkę z fotelika.

\- Chris, weź Nate'a. Ja wezmę Emily.

Chris otworzył drzwi z drugiej strony i wziął na ręce chłopca, który ufnie objął go za szyję.

\- I nie zapomnij o jego czapeczce.

Mężczyzna nic nie odpowiedział, tylko wygrzebał czapeczkę. Założył ją na głowę synka, starannie zakrywając mu włosy i uszy. Malec przez moment rozglądał się ciekawie po okolicy, a potem zaczął cicho szlochać. Chris zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, co też takiego się stało.

Jill poprawiła sobie Emily na biodrze i we dwie czekały. Emily bez przerwy mówiła, żywo gestykulując małymi rączkami. Kobieta przez moment nie zwróciła na córkę uwagi i przyjrzała się zasmuconemu synkowi.

\- Chris, zapomniałeś o Hunterze.

\- O czym? – Chris jęknął, ponownie zaglądając do samochodu.

\- O pluszaku Nate'a. Jest z tyłu, na siedzeniu.

Odkąd tylko zaczęli wozić dzieci samochodem, było w nim wszystko. A to utrudniało poszukiwania. Nate nadal cicho szlochał w objęciach ojca, gdy ten szukał tej konkretnej, ukochanej zabawki. Gdy ją znalazł, jak zwykle na jej widok przewracał oczami. Jego siostra miała nietypowe poczucie humoru, tego nie mógł jej odmówić.

Wręczył pluszaka synowi, a ten natychmiast przytulił się do miękkiego potwora. Szlochy ucichły.

\- Gotowi?

Chris jedynie skinął głową i ruszył za żoną. Szli parę minut, nim dotarli na miejsce przeznaczenia. Dwa razy w roku przychodzili na cmentarz. Wcześniej tylko z Emily. Nathaniel był tu po raz pierwszy.

\- To dzięki wujkowi teraz tu jesteśmy – powiedział Chris ciepło. Emily spojrzała na niego zaciekawiona. Nate nie sprawiał wrażenia zainteresowanego. Był nadal za mały, by rozumieć, gdzie właściwie jest. – I to po tym wujku masz na drugie imię Piers, synu.

Jill uśmiechnęła się czule do męża. Potem zwróciła wzrok przed siebie i złożyła kwiaty na grobie.

 _„Na zawsze w naszej pamięci."_

 _PIERS NIVANS_

 _14 maj 1987 – 1 lipiec 2013_

* * *

 **Tekst znaleźć można również na moim dA. Link na profilu.  
Resident Evil © Capcom**


End file.
